Naruto Generations
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: these are the stories of the new generation born into the new era. watch heroes old and new tackle the challenges that would still prevent the achievement of true peace and watch as how the old generations tackle ninja life and family life and learn how some were able to come together.
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto Generations_

It has been ten years since the fourth shinobi war and eight years since the Toneri Ootsuki incident. Things have been very peaceful and many things have happened and changed. Many of the ninja we have known have all grown up and continued with their lives. Which is what you will be seeing here. The stories of young heroes living the family and ninja life. This first story is about the family of one Naruto Uzumaki who is the Seventh Hokage. At this very moment he is handling the paper work to assign missions to his ninja. The world may be peaceful but it's also because they are achieving that extremists and other terrorist group can stir up trouble when they least expect it. Toneri Ootsuki was a close call. Toneri's actions while not supported but influenced others to follow his example whether it'd be attacking someone out of vengeance or hate, or doing what they must to stop true peace from being achieved since many find it more profitable to see wars happen or in the rarest of cases are the S rank powerful ninja biding their time waiting to start another since there are some who live for battle and can see no other way of living. Naruto took his role as Hoakge very seriously and like his predecessors before him he would protect this village and it's people with his life. Especially his family. He took a moment to look at a family photo they took a month ago. Next to him was his wife Hinata. The former heiress to the Hyuga now under the leadership of her younger sister Hanabi. In front of Hinata was their first son Bolt Uzumaki. Similar to Naruto himself in a lot ways but seems to have a more rebel like nature than Naruto did at his young age. Bolt is seven years old and is learning all he can at the Ninja academy. In Naruto's arms is their young five year old daughter Himawari Uzumaki. She has a lot of Hinata's features but she inherited his eyes. A very sweet and innocent girl like her mother but is very out going like her father. They were his pride and joy and Hinata loved how they exhibit a lot of Naruto's good points. He smiled and motivated himself back to work since the quicker he finishes the quicker he can spend some time with them.

Out in the training fields were four young Ninja. We see Bolt in his usual attire with the children of the Ino-Shika-Cho squad. Inojin Yamanaka. Learning some of his father's Jutsus and has shown a knack for art while also learning the Yamanaka clan Jutsus his mother insists on. He's very obedient to his parents and but can a bit timid at times when it comes to his mother losing her temper. His parents run the Flower shop which also now has a painting department to expand the business. Ino's flowers and Sai's paintings have really been bringing a lot of the dough which is more than can be said for Tenten at the moment. She makes decent business to get by but not enough due to the quiet and peaceful times. Next we have a dark skin girl with brown hair and who is also a bit plump like her father, Chouchou Akimichi. Loves to eat sweets and loves to pass the time with Anko Mitarashi and isn't as adamamnt about training as Inojin and lastly we have the smart but also lazy Shikadai Nara. Looks exactly like his father with some of his mother's facial features and is just as lazy as his father was and likely like his grandfather before him. Inojin at times wonders who is worse out of the two. The only one who even offers to train with him is Bolt. And sitting by the training poles reading a book while watching bolt is the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha Salada Uchiha. On a daily basis she seems to follow Bolt around since she seems interested in him for some reason despite being childhood friends due to their parents being so familiar with each other. She has the highest grades in her class and is expected to be rookie of the year upon graduation. She gets along with Himawari okay but for some reason Himawari has claimed her as her rival. Speaking of Himawari here she comes now.

"Big brother!" Bolt turned around and saw his little sister running up to his group of friends.

"Hima! What are you doing here by yourself?" Bolt asked. Hima just turned five but even then Bolt and especially Naruto still feel worried when Himawari goes off by herself. Hima is what most people who are familiar with Himawari especially her family call her.

"I'm a big kid too! Besides Mama is down the hill and said I can get you by myself." She replied while pouting at the fact her brother still treats her like a baby.

"Mom sent you here?" He asked.

"Yeah grandpa said he was gonna visit today and you promised you'd come home early." Himawari said as Bolt honestly forgot his grandfather Hiashi was visiting today.

"Okay okay. Just calm down. Sorry guys but I gotta go home today. I'll see ya'll tomorrow." as they said their goodbye Sarada decided to head home as well since her father was due to come home later today as well.

"Okay maybe now we can do some...training." Inojin said as he realized Chouchou and Shikadai were gone. "Mother is not going to be pleased about about this." He said to himself as he slowly made his way home. Bolt and Himawari made out of the training field and there stood Hinata. Patiently waiting for her little ones.

"Mama! I got him!" Himawari yelled with a Naruto like smile as she pulled Bolt by his hand. Hinata smiled as she patted her daughters head.

"Bolt are you okay?" Hinata asked as Bolt looked away.

"Sorry. I forgot Grandpa was visiting today." He replied with a blush. Bolt seems to hate the Hokage mostly due to the fact since his father became the Hokage he hasn't spent as time with him or at home as he use when he was just a Jonin. As much he wanted to make his father proud he also seems to always want to make his mother happy. She never scolded for his pranks since Naruto already scolds him for those. Hinata placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"Bolt, you don't need to be so hard on yourself. I know this isn't easy for you. We all miss your father too. One day I think you'll understand his feelings about why he became Hokage." Hinata told since like Naruto she understood Bolt's frustration and anger for the position of Hokage. Naruto became Hokage a year after Himawari was born. The last three years of hardly seeing his father was hard for Bolt to the point he actually wished that Hokage never existed. For Himawari she was happy to spend with whatever amount of time her father had available. She thinks her father is a hero since he's the one protecting the whole village.

"I wanna be Hokage like Papa!" Himawari yells out.

"And what!? Be away from your family like him!" Bolt yelled at her till he realized what he did. "Sorry. Just forget it and let's go home." Bolt walked out of his mothers grip. Hinata sighed and was saddened to her son so angry and feeling so abandoned. He wasn't necessarily wrong since this was pretty hard for Hinata too. She knew this but all of her experiences have made her conviction and resolve to stand by Naruto no matter what that much stronger. She hopes one day Bolt will understand the meaning of Hokage one day.

"Mama...did I say something bad?" Himawari asked looking like she was ready cry. Hinata scooped her up.

"No sweat heart. There's nothing wrong with what you said. Being Hokage isn't an easy thing to follow. Bolt...just doesn't understand that." She replied. Himawari dried her tears and thought about it.

"Then I'll make him understand. I'll be the best Ninja and be a Hokage like Papa." She proclaimed not aware of what it takes to be Hokage but that is answer one would expect from a child of Naruto. Hinata smiled and walked on behind Bolt. They reached their house as Hinata opened the door then set Himawari on the floor to walk.

"Okay you two let's get you two cleaned up." She told them.

"Kay." They replied. They both got in the bath. Bolt was able to clean himself now so he quickly got washed since he was reaching the age where he was embarrassed to bath with his sister and mother.

"Bolt I left your clothes on the bed. Please put those on." Hinata told him as she helped Himawari get undressed.

"Alight." Bolt headed for his room to change. Hinata often bathes together with Himawari. There was still a lot to teach her about bathing properly so Hinata helps her as much as she can.

"Mama."

"yes?" Hinata replied.

"Will get I get big here like you?" Himawari asked as she poked Hinata's breasts making her blush then sigh that only a child of Naruto would ask a question that bold. Hinata answered in the best way she could so that a young five year old could understand. Bolt was changed into a robe that would befit the Hyuga clan was Hinata and Himawari. During this prepping time we go to the Uchiha residence where Sakura was looking over some appointments she has to deal with tomorrow as she drank some coffee. Unlike her master she took up caffeine over alcohol when she late work.

"I'm home." Sarada said as she took off her sandles.

"Welcome home. How was your day?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"It was alright. I guess." She replied.

"Guess your day with Bolt was cut early." Sarada blushed a little as her mother's comment as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well he didn't cause any trouble today. By the way is father home?" She asked.

"Not yet. Why don't I get dinner started." She said.

"Let me help. You're working pretty hard mother." She said since lately Sakura has been handling a lot of over night shifts.

"Okay but I'm fine. Believe me I've been through worse." She replied. Sarada was a smart girl and despite her usual calm attitude she sometimes worries her mother works too hard. Sarada took an interest in cooking early on to help her mother out and give her less to worry about when she can't be home for dinner. The most she can do for the moment is steam Rice and Eggs. She is a fast learner like her father. "What should we make today?" Sakura asked. Sarada let her worries go for now and enjoyed her time cooking with her mother.

"How bout something with Tomatoes and Sunny side up eggs for father." Sakura laughed but she complied. She wants her father to have something He likes when he gets home.

"Okay but let's at least have a main dish set up." Sakura replied as they put on aprons and apron hats over their hair. As they started cooking we see Sasuke making his way through the gate in his black cloak. Sasuke eventually got his artificial arm like Naruto after sticking around for Sakura's pregnancy. Sasuke is on the official Ninja roster but from time to time he'll go on special assignments that could keep him away from weeks to months at a time. He reached the Hokage tower to report in but before that he stopped to look at the Hokage faces. When saw Naruto's face he smiled thinking what a funny place the world is sometimes. If he had the power to travel back in time and show his younger self this he'd likely never believe it to be true. He stepped inside and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Sasuke entered.

"I'm back Lord Hokage." Sasuke said. As Shikamaru watched this whole thing unfold.

"Man, even now I still find it weird you even call him that." Shikamaru said.

"Hmmph, I suppose so. But formalities are formalities." Sasuke replied.

"I guess your mission is done for now?" Naruto asked.

"No sign of him." Sasuke replied.

"I don't like this. He disappears after everything is over and hasn't tried anything in the last ten years." Naruto said as he tried to contemplate.

"Well the guy is still a Sanin after all. He's alluded death more times than I care to count." Shikamaru replied. Sasuke has been leading the search for Orochimaru. A month after Sarada was born he sat down and had a talk with Anko about Orochimaru. Anko's curse mark was gone and her injuries from fighting Kabuto left her pretty broken to continue being a ninja forcing her into retirement. Even as their ally during the war it was hard to figure out what Orochimaru intended especially if he knew how things were going to play out far Madara's plan was concerned. With a lot of the heavy hitters like the Akatsuki, Madara, and even Toneri out of the way He could make his come back at any time. Unlike others they face Orochimaru is one of the only few opponents to survive his encounters with Naruto and Sasuke and he's aware of what they can do. It was a good thing but also concerning if he's stayed quiet for so long without making a fuss.

"Well, for now let's call it a day. You should go home while you can and get some rest Sasuke. Sarada may start feeling negliected." Naruto told him as he recalled Bolt painting Hokage faces. It may have been away for Bolt to get his attention but for him to express he hated the Hokage made him wonder if he would've said the same thing to his own father had Minato and Kushina been around. He looked to his father's face on the mountain.

"Dad...I really wish you and mom were here to help me figure this out. I understand what Bolt is going through but at the same time I don't. I was always alone trying to everyone's attention but Bolt...even though he has me and Hinata and even Himawari he feels he needs to go this far for me to pay attention to him." Naruto said in his thoughts. Naruto has no regrets about his life or even being Hokage but for his own son to feel that neglected really gets one to stop and think.

"You know you can just take tomorrow off and spend some time with your family." Shikamaru said as he packed up.

"But what about..."

"Relax for a bit. The meeting is done and this paper work isn't going anywhere and a lot of our ninja aren't scheduled back from their missions till the day after. Even a Hokage needs to take a break and relax." Shikamaru said he head off for home. Naruto stared at the photo of his family. He picked up his Hokage hat and headed for home after locking up. As he got outside he saw a familiar face.

"Hey! Konohamaru!" Naruto called out. We go to the Uchiha residence as Sasuke just made it home. It was getting to be pretty late due to some last minute errands Sasuke had to handle. He noticed the lights were still on.

"I'm home." No reply came. He looked into the kitchen and turned on the light and..

"Welcome back, Shanarro!" The mother and daughter duo yelled in unison. This caught him offguard but made him smile none the less. Sasuke then picked up Sarada. For Sasuke as if she didn't weigh a pound.

"Thank you for welcoming me home." He told them.

"Well we made you a welcome home dinner. Since it's rare for you to eat a fresh made dinner." Sarada replied trying to hide the fact she happy her father came home. Sasuke noticed her light blush and took into account what Naruto said.

"Well I'll be home for awhile so why don't we...do something tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. Sarada was surprised even she didn't predict this from her father and she believed herself to be smart enough to predict her parents actions.

"Well I've got appointments to deal with tomorrow morning but we can go out for a family lunch." sakura suggested as Sarada was feeling happy about a family outing.

"I...I guess...that'll be okay." She was embarrassed to look at her father as Sasuke smiled at his little girl.

"Tell you what, how bout in the morning you and me go out and have breakfast and we'll go around the village and go to that book store you like so much." Sasuke suggested.

"You promise?" She asked in a quiet tone as she looked down. Sasuke put his finger under her chin and got her to make eye contact with him.

"I promise." He replied.

"Then it's a date." Sakura told her.

"W-W-Who would want a date with a father like him." Sarada retorted feeling embarrassed at being called out by her mother.

"I seem to recall you saying you wanted to marry Papa before?" Sakura teased as Sasuke chuckled and led his family to the table.

"I was three years old mother and that doesn't count." Sarada replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"Okay, that's enough girls. Let's eat this dinner before it gets too cold." Sasuke said as the Uchiha's dined at their family dinner. Sarada looked nervous as she made a Sunny side up egg with her mother's help along with fried rice with Tomatoes mixed in it. "This is pretty good. Who made this." Sakura eye gestured to Sarada as she quickly started eating. Sasuke then patted her on the head to let her know he enjoyed her cooking a lot. Sarada tried to hide but she was happy her father liked her cooking.

End of episode 1

Notes:

Well I am back once more to write fanfics but I have been busy with fanfics a few birthdays to include my own on Oct 31. I am 26 years old now. Crazy right? Lol along with those there were projects, exams, and other school related things taking a lot of my time but the pace has slowed down for a little while so I can type some more. Any who this series will based on fun ideas about what happes after chapter 700. it'll be awhile before we get to see the mini series based on the new generation of naruto. Y'all enjoy the final 2 chapters of Naruto? I sure did. Greanted a lot of rushing thrown in there but do not worry because the anime will not end anytime soon. When we enter the new year the director of the anime will be adding on some stories to help elaborate things the manga rushed on, a couple of extended thing here and there during what remains of the war arc some filler episodes and filler arcs that go between chapter 699 and 700 then after the final episode we move on to what is basically what I am doing with this fanfic. By the sound of it i'd say it is a anime based on the new generation in naruto so we got our part 3 for the anime. I loved a lot of the pairings I stuck with came true NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTem, SaiIno but that was a surprise to be honest as was Choji x Karui.

Far as my other works I am working on the Highschool DxD fanfics now, along with planning a requested project of a Uchiha Harem fanfic. So I got another Naruto Harem coming. If you got OC Uchiha's you want me to use PM me and give details about your female Uchiha OC. The basic premise on this is that Itachi only kills Fugaku and a lot of the male Uchihas leaving Sasuke, Mikoto and a couple of other female Uchihas. This still in the planning phase so whether I use naruhina or not is still up for debate for now. As for my to love ru fanfics cause I know a lot of my follower love those I am for the most part waiting to see the next coming chapter because the Queen of Deviluke herself finally makes an appearance in the series. The only thing I know about her is her name is Sephiria Deviluke and I hear rumors she is against Momo's Harem plan. Sephiria really is beautiful you guys. Seriously.

On another related note for those who don't know. Nana Mizuki is composing a song to sing for the last movie. It's Hinata related but whether it's a character theme song sung by Hinata or a song Hinata sings in the movie hasn't been clarified yet. Dec. 4 we have a filler episode drifting away from the war. But don't panic this is one recommended. Mostly cause this filler ties in with the last naruto the movie. This special episode is the story of the Hyuga sisters. So it'll be Hinata and Hanabi focused. No details as to if it's 2 years in the future or before the war but it is recommended you watch it since it'll give you an idea of hinata and hanabi's current relationship is and we aren't confused about anything in the movie. Also yes Toneri does appear to want to take Hinata as his bride because unlike the rest of humanity who has used chakra as a weapon he for some reason feels Hinata should be spared from death because she appears to have an innocent and pure soul vibe kond of thing in his eyes. So yeah look forward to naruto crashing a wedding.

And lastly please leave a review and comment about this fanfic. If you have suggestions on what could happen with with this whole new generation PM me and we'll talk or message me on deviant art dot com. My user name is Fu-reiji. Easy to find. Just look for the sweaty prinny lol I also would like to thank Blueskys33 from Deviant Art for helping me start it.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Generations 2

Note: please look up the soundtracks from ultimate ninja storm 3 on youtube. First track is Kushina Uzumaki and The second one is Tiny Life. I played these songs while Naruto talking to Bolt and Tiny Life was played after Hanabi gives birth. So if you want BGM these two fit the bill on those scenarios.

We continue where we left Naruto after he called out to Konohamaru. Both men are walking down the street together.

"Heading my way?" He asked Konohamaru.

"Yeah. She went to visit your place by the time I got back home. I keep telling her to take it easy." He complained.

"Oh, right the baby is just about due. Well she should be fine I mean her dad is with her and you know Hinata will make sure she's careful." Naruto told him.

"I guess you're right. Be married to her can pretty tough sometimes." Konohamaru said.

"Believe me Hinata is more or less the same. If there's one thing they have in common they have a lot of pride in what they do." Naruto replied.

"I guess that's what makes them sisters." Konohamaru said as he thought back to when to the when and Hanabi became a couple. A few days after Naruto saved Hinata from Toneri they brought back Hanabi's Byakugan. Sakura and Tsunade were prepping for the surgery process. Kakashi had assigned Konohamaru to protect Hanabi. He sat next to her. He saw Hanabi looking scared. Her eyes were kept bandaged to prevent infection and what not.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"A little." She replied. She had a lot of pride given upbringing but the whole thing with Toneri got her shaken up. The image of Toneri kidnapping her and taking her eyes without remorse was the most painful and terrifying experience of her life. Her sister almost sacrificed herself to save her eyes and now here she is being prepared for surgery. Hinata was being examined by other doctors to make sure no harm was done to her with Naruto standing by her. Her whole body was shaking with fear and worry that this surgery won't work. Just then she felt a hand hold hers.

"It'll be okay. You will get your sight back." Konohamaru told her. Hanabi was blushing a bit.

"Thank you...Konohamaru." She said. Out of instinct she squeezed his hand. "Can you...hold my hand for a little while?" She asked as Konohamaru blushed since he's never really held hands with a girls hand before now that he thought about it.

"S-Sure." He replied as he blushed. He was relieved she couldn't see him blush at this moment. Then held hands for what felt like a long time as they made small talk. Hinata and Naruto came in to see Hanabi with Hiashi. Hiashi was about to speak out but Hinata held him back to Naruto's surprise since Hinata had a feeling as to what was happening here. Hiashi was feeling frustrated that his two daughters are growing up like this and chasing boys that aren't really known for nobility since they have been known to use Naruto's sexy jutsu. Konohamaru noticed them but Naruto signaled him to just act like they aren't there.

"What's wrong?" Hanabi doesn't even realize her father and sister are watching the budding romance. Hinata was feeling excited at seeing her little sister open up to a boy like this. Her worries on how this whole event has affected Hanabi were for nothing.

"Uhh...well..." Konohamaru wanted to tell her but Naruto signaled him don't say a word. But Hiashi had enough and pushed Naruto out of the way as Naruto stubbed his toe.

"OWWW!"

"Whose there!?" Hanabi asked.

"Relax it's just..." Konohamaru tried to tell her.

"It is only me and your sister Hanabi...and Naruto." Hiashi replied to finish that statement.

"Man that was really cruel of you." Naruto complained. After this Hanabi felt so embarrassed they were watching her like that then she heard how Naruto and Hinata have decided to marry in a year. After all the talking Tsunade and Sakura prepared Hanabi for surgery. The surgery was a success as Hanabi stayed in the hospital for about a week. Konohamaru visited her every day during his free time. He'd tell her stories of his missions and adventures. Hanabi would listen with great interest. Konohamaru was always coming in through the window making Hiashi very annoyed at how yet another boy who is similar to Naruto is now practically courting his second daughter. He had to admit much with like with Hinata, Hanabi was smiling in a way he has never seen her do before. Perhaps it was time the Hyuga made some changes. Especially after hearing their connection to the Ootsuki clan. After Hanabi was discharged and was made clear Konohamaru and Hanabi wanted to know each other better. It was right there Hiashi had a long and very stern talk with the boys about he feels about his daughters dating the. Since neither of the boys had fathers Hiashi took it upon himself to fill that role as he laid the ground rules since he had a feeling he'll be seeing a lot of these two as their future father in law. Konohamaru and Hanabi started out pretty rough since Hanabi was use to the high life of sorts since she was raised to be the next clan head so a lot of what Konohamaru did and even ate surprised her. Konohamaru had the basics of Hanabi's life style but not completely. Eventually they got married at age nineteen and now back in the present Konohamaru and Hanabi are expecting their first child. Hanabi tried to keep her sense of independence while handling her leadership duties. She loved her niece and nephew a lot and seeing them played a big part in her wanting a child with Konohamaru. She didn't care whether or not her child inherited byakugan. All she wants is for her child to be happy. Hinata was proud of her sister for growing up so much. Naruto opens the door to his house and sees a screaming Hanabi in a gray Kimono with white clouds on it and Hiashi having his hand crushed in place of Konohamaru and Hinata trying to help her sister.

"What the hell!?" The two men yelled.

"Hinata what's going on?" Naruto asked his wife.

"My water just broke! What does it look like!?" Hanabi snapped at Naruto before Hinata could answer and Konohamaru panicked and ran to his wife.

"Wait! Now!? The doctor said you'd be due in two weeks!" Konohamaru told her as Hanabi let go of her father and gripped his collar and blue scarf and pulled him in.

"Well the baby has other plans and I've been in labor for the last hour!" Hanabi yelled at her dense husband.

"Actually it's only been ten minutes Hanabi." Hinata corrected her sister. Apparently her sense of time is a little disoriented.

"Oh god!" Hanabi yelled as another contraction came.

"Naruto get a shadow clone to get Sakura and Shizune and you get me some hot water." Hinata ordered. "While your at it have another clone stay with Bolt and Himawari upstairs." She added. She told the kids to go upstairs and stay up there till they were told to come down. "Konohamaru I need you to try and keep Hanabi calm. Moving her to the hospital now would be too dangerous." Hinata ordered as Hanabi grabbed her husband hand and begun the crushing process of his left hand.

"GAH! OH GOD IT HURTS!" He yelled.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP TODAY! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Hanabi yelled at her husband as another contraction came. Naruto had the hot water ready and just in the nick of time the clone came back with Sakura and Shizune in his arms using his Shunshin no Jutsu. Sakura and Shizune ran to help Hinata as Hinata debriefed them on everything from when it happened to how far apart were the contractions. Naruto and Hiashi were told to leave and go upstairs. Yep this is one of those times where even the Hokage unless he was a medic himself has no business being in or power to order around.

"Hang in there Konohamaru." Naruto mumbled to himself feeling a little sorry for his young friend. Naruto and Hiashi went to the room the kids were in and Naruto dispersed his clone.

"Papa!" Himawari ran to her real father and Naruto picked up his little princess. "Is aunt Hanabi okay? Why is the baby hurting her?" She asked in concern for her aunt.

"That's tough question to answer but don't worry Mama, Sakura, and Shizune are taking care of her right now." He replied to her. He then looked to Bolt who was just sitting in the corner covering his ears. "Hey Hima, whay don't you and Grandpa play a game while we wait for the good news." Naruto told his little girl as he passed her off to Hiashi.

"Grandpa, you okay?" She asked as she noticed his hand. Naruto sat down next to Bolt.

"Kinda scary, right?" Bolt didn't answer but he did listen. "You know your mom was like that too when she gave birth you." He told him trying to lighten the situation and see if he could get Bolt to open up like he use before he became Hokage. "I'm sorry if me being Hokage is hard for you." Bolt still said nothing but the look in his eyes was enough to tell Naruto he was listening as he looked at Himawari playing with Hiashi. "There are things I want to accomplish and those things can't be done unless I'm the Hokage. I know that sounds selfish of me and maybe everything I'm doing will eventually be forgotten and everything I do will lose meaning and value as time moves on but I'd like to believe what I do now leaves something for you and all the new generations to come after you to learn on what to be and not to be. I don't expect you to wanna be Hokage or even like it but I do hope you'll understand what it is I'm trying to protect as the Hokage." Naruto told Bolt as he heard every. "Do you know what it is that Hokage and every ninja is trying to protect?" He asked Bolt thought about it and finally answered.

"Isn't it the village?" He asked.

"I suppose it does look that way." Naruto smiled as he patted Bolt's head and smiled at him. "I think after today you might figure it out." He said as he gave him a hint to the answer but Bolt didn't understand. Hima ran up to him and overheard the question.

"Papa if I get it right does that mean I can the next Hokage?" She asked in a excited tone.

"We'll see." Naruto teased his daughter with a vague answer as she then pouted.

"No fair papa!" She told him as Naruto laughed and Hiashi smirked and Bolt thought about what his father meant then the door opened and Hinata came in.

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked. Everyone was nervous. Hinata smiled and that told them what they needed to know as they smiled in excitement for the new family member.

"It's a girl." Hinata told them.

"Can we go see, Mama?" Himawari asked.

"Why don't you go with her Bolt. I think you might like meeting your new cousin." Naruto told him as he gave Bolt a light push and took his mother's hand and walked down stairs with her and his sister. When they got downstairs there sat their aunt and uncle looking at their little bundle of joy after Sakura got her cleaned up and Shizune did a quick check on the Baby's health. Hinata lent them one of Bolt's old blankets when he was smaller. They could hear the baby making gurgle noise as Konohamaru and Hanabi had tears of joy at finally meeting their daughter. She had bits of brown hair and had Hanabi's skin color. Hanabi looked to her sister and saw her niece and nephew and signaled it was okay. The two kids slowly walked to meet their new cousin.

"Say hi to your cousin." Hanabi whispered as the baby moving a little bit. Himawari had a really big smile at how cute her new cousin was and Bolt stared in awe.

"Can we touch her?" Himawari asked.

"I think she'd like that." Hanabi replied as Himawari gently touch the baby's forehead. "Do you want to touch her Bolt?" Bolt looked nervous about that. He slowly tried to touch the baby and she moved a bit as if aware others besides the parent were touching her.

"What's her name aunt Hanabi?" Himawari asked.

"Well after thinking about it we decided to name her, Miyako." Hanabi replied.

"Mi-ya-ko" Shizune repeated as she wrote the child's name for the records at the hospital "I think that's a good name." Hanabi and Konohamaru smiled.

"Yes. She's our beautiful child that was born this night." Hanabi said. Miyako started to whimper a bit. "Guess your hungry now." Hanabi said.

"Come on kids. Let's leave your Aunt and Uncle alone with the baby for a bit." Hinata told them as they walked back with Hinata upstairs with Sakura and Shizune behind them. Hanabi and Konohamaru were alone at the moment as Hanabi began to breast feed Miyako.

"I can't believe I'm a dad now." Konohamaru told her still not believe his daughter finally arrived.

"I can't believe I finally get to hold her now." Hanabi added as she remembered a few months back when asked Hinata what it was like when she first became a mother and what it was like to hold your baby for the first time. Hearing about it sounded special and magical but actually experiencing it was something else entirely.

"Thank you, Hanabi." Konohamaru told Hanabi as she smiled back at him.

"I love you." She told him as they shared a kiss. "Sorry about your hand and for saying those things."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Nothing Sakura can't fix and I'm not mad or anything. I'm just glad you and Miyako are okay." He told her as they enjoyed watching Miyako feed then burp her and finally went to sleep. After the whole commotion Sakura had Naruto send a clone to pick up a wheelchair from the hostpital for Hanabi which was done in less than five minutes. They sat Hanabi in the wheel chair since they didn't want her to push her body too much right now after just giving birth. After the farewells and Hanabi apologizing for the obvious mess Hinata told her not to worry about it and was just glad everything went okay. As they watched Konohamaru, Hanabi, Hiashi, Sakura, and Shizune leave Bolt looked to his father.

"Dad, what you asked me before. That's what you were talking about, right?" He asked as they both looked at the happy couple looking at their sleeping new born. Naruto smiled.

"Yep, I think you'll understand that feeling yourself one day kiddo." Naruto told him as it looked like they were bonding again till.

"Papa, Mama, how does a baby get in the tummy?" Himawari asked the question making Naruto and Hinata blush and panic at the sudden asking of the dreaded question all parents fear.

"Hey, yeah you said you'd tell me that answer when I was older Dad." Bolt added as the two kids waited for the anwer.

"Uhh well...umm...how that happens is...umm honey can you help...me?" Naruto noticed Hinata was gone and was already cleaning trying to avoid that question.

"Sorry can't hear you!" She yelled as she mopped and moved all over the place.

"What happened to standing by me!?" He complained

"I don't think it applies to this!" She replied.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto retorted and was not about to be left to deal with this by himself. "Just a sec kids." Naruto ran after Hinata. After ten minutes of talking and planning what to say.

"Okay kids here how it works." Naruto said as Naruto and Hinata had Bolt and Himawari listening in the living room.

"When a mommy and daddy are in love they get...special feelings." Hinata started

"And those special feelings can...make a mommy and daddy kiss...a lot...and I mean a lot." Naruto added from his experience as Hinata tapped his shoulder.

"Naruto." she scolded him

"Sorry." He replied.

"and sometimes...mommies and daddies will do...a special hug that leads to making a baby...and how it ends up in a mommies tummy." Hinata said nervously hoping they'll buy it and drop the subject for now...at least till they're in their teens.

"Can I do the special hug?" Himawari asked innocnetly not understanding the whole thing.

"NO!" Naruto and Hinata yelled freaking both the kids out.

"Ahem, no. please no. you have to be a grown up for that and you have a lot to live for before you go and become a mommy or daddy." She told Himawari and Bolt.

"The first perv to touch my little princess is gonna get a rasengan to his ball sack." Naruto mumbled but hinata heard it and quickly used a gentle fist strike on his neck. The particular point she struck forces Naruto to smile for about half an hour and can't speak clearly till it wears off. Hinata learned a few things in her relationship with Naruto. She was supportive and loves her husband but has prepared certain counter measures if he gets carried away or says something inappropriate.

"Papa's smiling again." Himawari said as she laughed knowing this smile meant he got in trouble with Mama. After that the kids were satisfied for now with the vague explanation and Hinata had them get ready for bed. After half an hour Hinata kissed Bolt good night as she went to check on Himawari since tonight is a night Naruto would read her a book before she slept. Her favorite was the gutsy Ninja cause the character reminds her of her Papa and like everyone else who read the book incluidng Bolt Himawari pictured an adult version of herself going through those battles. She pictures herself having long hair like hinata as well as her proportions while wearing the Jonin vest outfit like any ninja would wear in times of war. Let's see the Himawari verson of this well known fight in the book.

Himawari was breathing heavily as she sweated from all the fighting. She was down to her last three smoke bombs and one Kunai as she stayed hidden behind the tree. The enemy ninja called her out.

"It's over. You've lost this battle. Just give up!" He yelled as Himawari threw the smoke bombs to blind him. Himawari took a risky chance and dashed toward the enemy ninja and stabbed him with her Kunai. The enemy fell to the ground breathing heavily as he bled to death.

"Sorry but giving up isn't in my vocabulary. I have to keep fighting till I can bring peace to the world." She told him as her blue hair flowed beautifully with the wind blowing behind her.

"It won't happen. There's no way peace will ever come."

"If there isn't a way, I'll find it and that's a promise." She said.

"Tell me...what's your name?" Her enemy asked. The wind blew once more.

"My name is..." Himawari's imagination ends here due to her having fallen asleep. Naruto smiled as he tucked her in properly and turned off the light. His little girl would be going to the academy next year. He wasn't sure to feel happy or sad about it. He got to the master bedroom where Hinata just took a shower since she did have to help Sakura and Shizune. The two layed in their bed as Naruto held her close.

"So did seeing our new niece give you any ideas?" He asked her.

"A little. I wouldn't mind getting pregnant again to be honest." She replied

"Well it just so happens I am taking tomorrow off. So we can try to make that happen tonight then take the kids out for a bit then try again when we put them to bed." Naruto said suggestively as he got on top of her.

"I just took a shower." She told him expecting him to do something.

"I know and you smell nice." He replied as he kissed her then her neck. Hinata laughed at her husband. While he has grown up there was still that part of him she loved and made him Naruto. We leave the happy couple to their business as Naruto shuts off the lights after an eventful evening that is still continue for him and his lovely wife.

End of episode 2

Notes:

what did y'all think? Good? Bad? As always say what you will on the comments/reviews. Hope y'all liked the songs for the talk and birth of Miyako. Miyako according to Japanese names and meanings says it means beautiful(Mi) night(Yu) child(Ko) when written with the japanese characters. Not sure if it's kanji or romanji I am still figuring that detail out. And yeah I wanted to have fun with that whole gutsy ninja scene but through Himawari's perspective since too male characters in the Naruto series have been through it already lol

To the followers waiting for my to love ru fanfics I have info on Queen Sephiria. Her full name is Sephiria Michaela Deviluke. She is not Devilukean she is the last species of humanoid aliens called Charmians. Female aliens known for their beauty and capable of making all males of any species go into a hormonial rage when they look upon their face so she has to wear a veil over face to prevent that from happening. She also seems to have the power to make all men stay calm no matter how angry or perverse they are. She actually stopped the principal from having his way with her. I guess that only works while her face is covered. As expected Rito falls happen once again while Sephiria was prepping to take a bath so he ended touching her butt, breasts, and ended up removing her veil so he saw her face. Whether Rito is affected or is somehow immune is up for debate. Apparently Sephiria is the whole reason Gid doesn't have any concubines. Not because he doesn't want to but because she pretty threatened him if she found him in the arms of another woman. So Lala, Nana, and Momo are half Devilukean and Charmian but none of the Charmian abilities seem to have carried over except for the pink hair that they are known for.

So if I get back on track with to love ru fanfics what do y'all think I should do with Sephiria? Have her be in the Harem or be an obstacle that prevents the Harem. Please leave those answers in the review boxes of the to love ru fanfics or PM me about it.

Thank you for your time and that is the update on my work.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Generations 3

It has been a month since Miyako was born into the world. Hiashi took over for Hanabi as head of the clan while Hanabi and Konohamaru get used to Miyako being in the house. Konohamaru was put on Paternity leave for the moth and was due back to work the next day so he was enjoying getting to know his baby. Hanabi loved every minute she was spending with her baby. We turn our attention to Bolt who was doing some training. He still wasn't big on the Hokage but he at least understands his father a little better now and they were slowly getting back on track on being a being a family. Bolt wasn't sure what he was gonna do in his Ninja career. He could just simply follow his father's foot steps and be what people expect him to be but he doesn't have that drive to want to be Hokage. So right he isn't sure what he wants to do. Himawari seems pretty convinced she'll be Hokage if she works hard enough at it. With Bolt today is Sarada who was training with him. She wanted to control her chakra like her mother. She may not be as powerful as her father but her chakra control was pretty spot on. On a personal level she wants to be a ninja her parents can be proud of. Her skills were pretty promising but her chakra still needed improvement. At least according to Sarada herself. Just then they heard a familiar voice.

"Big brother!" They turned to see it was Himawari. She ran to her brother and hugged him which caught him off guard.

"Hima, what are you doing here?" He asked as Sarada approached them.

"Mama dropped me off and said I can stay with you while she goes shopping for dinner." She replied hoping to play with him for a bit.

"But I'm in the middle of training right now." He told her. Sarada watch them interact. She had to admit she was a little jealous of Bolt how he has a sibling.

"You know Hima I can play with you if you want." Sarada offered and Hima reacted and hugged her brother tighter giving the kind of glare naruto use to give to Sasuke. For some reason she feels the need to be hostile toward Sarada since to her it feels like she's trying to take her big brother away.

"Hima be nice." Hima pouted though every time Sarada sees Hima she gets so caught up in the idea of having a sibling that she's completely oblivious to how hostile Himawari is toward her.

"Hima I got books we can read." Sarada offered as she tried being cute by clapping her hands together and laying her left cheek on them but no luck.

"That looked so wrong for some reason." Bolt told her since that seemed out of character for her as she glared at him in a way that sent a chill down his spine. "Anyway Hima I really gotta do some training. We can play later." He told her.

"You always train! And you play with Sarada more!" She complained.

"It's not like that! now come on Sarada even said she'd play with you."

"I wanna play with you!" Though it was on a rare occasion Hima was starting to throw a fit.

"Stop being annoying already! I have to focus on my training!" Soon as he said annoying Himawari was silent as her eyes started to water up and she started sobbing.

"Big brother...I hate you!" She yelled as she ran away crying her eyes out thinking her brother cared more about Sarada than her. Bolt felt bad then he got smacked by Sarada.

"What is wrong with you? Go after her! All she wanted to do was play with her!" She scolded him. Bolt was a bit stunned and was still standing there. "Damn it. Seriously why are boys so stupid!?" She yelled as she ran after Sarada. Bolt stood there thinking he didn't do anything wrong but the look on his sisters face was enough to make him realize he should been more careful with what he said.

"Hima!" Bolt yelled as she ran after them. Hima wasn't even looking where she was going and instead of taking the route back to the village she ended up goint on the road that led her to Forest of Death. The guard that was on duty was asleep since things were quite and peaceful and he was supposed to watch the gates through the new security cameras at each entry point. Peaceful times usually mean less trouble so this one ninja who will likely be in trouble later. Hima kept running as fast as her little legs could go and she ended up entering the forest. Sarada was right behind her till she stopped and saw where she entered.

"The Forest of Death." She said. "This is bad."

"Sarada, why'd you stop?" Bolt asked.

"Idiot look where we're at!" She yelled as Bolt just realized where they were at.

"Don't tell me..."

"Hima ran in there. She probably didn't pay attention to where she was running. She could die in there. We gotta get your mom and..." Bolt dashed in there after his sister. "Bolt wait! Get back here! Damn it! This is why I say boys are stupid, Shanaaro!" She yelled. She noticed the cameras and wondered where the guard was and went to where the video was being sent and hope there was a radio to call for help. She found the guard napping on his job and kicked him in the shin to wake him up.

"Ow! What the hell!? What are you doing here little girl?"

"Never mind that I need you get in touch with Lord Hokage! It's an emergency!" She said. In market Hinata just got her groceries and was on her way to pick up Himawari and Bolt. She was feeling really happy for some reason today that she even got them a snack they liked to share. Freshly baked Cinnamon rolls. She was on her way to the training ground and she saw Hanabi out with Konohamaru.

"Sister!" Hanabi called out as Konohamaru was enjoying holding Miyako.

"Hanabi what are yo doing here?" She asked.

"We just thought a family walk would do use some good before Konohamaru goes back to his duties tomorrow." She replied as the three walked. "Did something good happen?"

"Why do you ask?" Hinata replied.

"Well, you got a lot of groceries which means you're planning a big dinner and I also smell Cinnamon rolls so this must really be a great occasion." Hanabi deducted knowing her big sisters habits almost as well as Naruto.

"Oh your being silly." She told her trying to deny some of it.

"The last time you did this was when..."Hanabi figured it out as Hinata was blushing and sweating bullets.

"When what?" Konohamaru asked obviously not getting it. Hinata pulled her to the side and whispered.

"Okay you're right. You caught me." She told her as Hanabi did a soft squeal feeling excited and happy for her sister.

"When did you..."

"I just found out today and I haven't told anyone yet. So please keep it quiet till I tell them." She told Hanabi.

"Okay but only if we can have some of that dinner." Hanabi replied. Hinata sighed in defeat at her younger sister. She hasn't felt this defeated against her since they were kids.

"Okay fine. Just keep quiet about it till I make the announcement at dinner." Hinata said.

"No problem. Konohamaru! We're having dinner with big sister and big brother today!" She told her clueless husband.

"Okay but why?" He asked.

"Don't worry about why and besides I want Miyako to know her cousins better." She said making an excuse to go. Hinata chuckled nervously at how handle their relationship. "By the way where are you going? Isn't your house the other way?"

"Yes but I have to pick up the kids at the training grounds. Himawari wanted to play with Bolt there today." She replied.

"Guess that makes sense." She replied. Didn't take them long to arrive but there was no sign of them or Sarada.

"Kids!" Hinata called out. "Bolt! Himawari!" She called again. "Sarada!" Even Sarada didn't reply and she's usually the most responsible when all three of them are together. Hanabi used her Byakugan to search the area.

"I don't want to scare you sister but they're not here?" She told her.

"Maybe we're at the wrong one." Konohamaru said trying to stay positive about what happened. Just then Sakura appears.

"Sakura?" Hinata calls out.

"What are you guys doing here? Did you get the word about it already?" She asked.

"What word?" Konohamaru asked. That question answered Sakura's question. She looked at Hinata and took a deep breath.

"Hinata listen. It's about Bolt and Himawari. I don't what happened but Bolt and Himawari ran into the Forest of Death." Hearing that it felt like Hinata's heart had stopped beating for a moment. She ended up dropping all her groceries. Sakura put her arms on her shoulders. "We just got the call about it and Naruto is getting a search party together right now."

"No...no no...no no no no no no" Hinata was having a panic attack. Hanabi and Sakura were holding her and trying to get her to stay calm.

"Hinata please calm down. I know this is bad but we're gonna find them right now." Sakura told her. Hinata felt like her world was breaking apart. Her children, Her babies are in the one place they could get killed in if they aren't careful. Hanabi then tells Konohamaru to take Miyako home and see if he can find anyone in the Hyuga available to help them search for the kids. The ladies got to the gate where Bolt and Himawari entered. And there stood Sarada looking worried. "Sarada!" Sakura called out as she held her daughter who was starting to cry feeling like this was her fault.

"I'm sorry. I should have...I tried..." She was trying to explain to her and Hinata she tried to catch up to Himawari before she got too far and tried to tell Bolt wait for help but failed at both things.

"It's not your fault. We're gonna find them." Sakura told her daughter as she held her close as she sobbed feeling guilty Hinata is going through all this worry.

"I have to find them...I have to find them." Hinata mumbled as she started walking into the forest.

"Hinata!" Hinata was stopped by Naruto himself since he was making his way in there.

"Let me go! Let me go! I have to find them!" She yelled trying to escape her husbands grip.

"I know but we both know the forest has gone through big changes since roots of the tree became apart of the forest. The byakugan can't even see through all those chakra signatures." Here's what happened. During the Infinte Tsukuyomi ten years ago most of the roots that tried to absorb everyone some of those roots start taking in the soil in the forest of death what many weren't expecting was that upon the release of the jutsu some of the chakra was sent into the soil with a root still intact. Rather than die out it became a part of the forest itself. The wild life here didn't feel much change but the predators who hunt prey in the shadows such as giant snakes and forest tigers were able to adapt and hunt a lot more efficiently now and have shown signs of evolving using chakra to hunt their prey. The snakes gaining camouflage to blend in with their surroundings and the forest tigers had more speed and strength in their attacks. The insects were still very tamable thanks to the Aburame clan and it's made their reputation that much stronger. The forest had so much chakra betweent the plants and wild life the Hyugas get confused with so many chakra signatures being picked up by the byakugan that finding to two little children was gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack.

"I can't wait! I have to go and find them!" Hinata yelled at her husband as she teared up. "Please...let me go...please..." Naruto hated to see his wife like this. Against his better judgment he decided to go on ahead with Hinata to start searching. And left Sakura in charge and told her to wait for Shino to bring in some Aburame to help with the search. Meanwhile deep in the forest.

"Hima! Hima!" Bolt didn't know how long he had been searching for his sister but the sun was beginning to set. "Hima! Can you hear me!?" Bolt was really worried. He hated to think if he never saw her again and he didn't apologize for it. "Hima please answer me!" Bolt kept searching till he heard a familiar voice that sounded like a scream. "Hima!" Bolt ran to the sound and sure enough there was Himawari. Scared of a regular size snake that snuck up on her but Bolt jumped in and threw a Shuriken he kept in his coat. The snake was down. Hima looked up and saw Bolt.

"Big brother! Wahh!" Himawari cried her heart happy her big brother came and kept apologizing for causing all this trouble.

"It's okay. I'm just glad I found you." He told her. "I'm sorry for calling you annoying."

"You mean it?" She asked.

"You're my little sister. Of course there are gonna be days where you drive me nuts but I'm always gonna love you because we're family." Bolt replied as he blushed since this was more his parents thing than his. With that Himawari smiled and tighted her hug.

"Big brother!" She yelled as she laughed.

"Okay okay, calm down. Now how do we get back?" He asked.

"Ummm...I don't know." She replied as both kids just realized they're completely lost. Bolt noticed something just ahead of them. They went there and found what looked like a branch or maybe some overgrown root. They examined it but figured it'd be a good place for someone to find them if they can see it glowing with Chakra. Why it was doing that was strange but were grateful they'd have light as the sun was setting. Himawari's stomach growled. "I'm hungry. I wanna go home." She said. Bolt went through his pocket and pulled out a candy bar he was saving for later but figured it'd be better to use it now.

"Here." He said as he unwrapped it and gave it to her.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Bolt said as his stomach growled killing his cool moment. Himawari looked at the chocolate bar. She split as close to a half as she could and gave it to Bolt. They both ate the chocolate but it still wasn't the same as eating their mother's home cooked meals or being taken out to eat at Ichiraku Ramen with their father. As if out of nowhere they hear hissing and movements. Something was here with them. And was using shadows to camouflage itself waiting to eat it's prey sitting in light. Bolt held Himawari close not realizing he got a small cut from the branch and didn't notice his blood causing a reaction as the hissing was a giant snake hungry for a meal. The kids were scared as they screamed for help and out of nowhere the branch glowed brightly and something punched the snake right in it's nostrils. It was so bright the kids could see clearly but it was definitely a woman and her hair was moving around showing her anger at the snake.

"Get lost!" She yelled. Out of instinct the snake left and went to another area since animal instincts tend to be right on what could kill them. The woman turned around.

"AHH! A Banshee!" Bolt yelled as Himawari closed her eyes. Apparently Bolt also inherited his father unusual fear of the supernatural such as ghosts for example. The Banshee was trying to say something but Bolt kept drowning her voice along with the other voice. "Oh god! It's another one! Please don't eat us!" Bolt begged.

"I'm not a Banshee, Dattebane!" The banshee said as it bopped Bolt's head in a way that was familiar to him and the word she just said sound similar to something their father and even Bolt says from time to time. The two kids looked up and saw a man with blue eyes and blonde hair and looked a lot like their father and a woman who looked fairly young and had the most beautiful red hair they ever seen but her attitude and the way she handled Bolt was definitely like their father. "Have you two calmed down? You two aren't hurt right?" She asked.

"Looks like you're okay." The man said as he checked them.

"Sorry for the scare. The left over branches of the God tree are so fickle and tend to be a little unusual sometimes. But I guess your blood that carried your chakra must've called us out here since you did ask for help." She said trying to rationalize how they got here.

"Well by all accounts we still are ghosts till the branch uses up all it's chakra." The man said.

"Yeah ghosts who can kick major butt, Dattebane! Did you see how I hit that thing! That was so awesome Dattebane!"

"Dattebane?" Bolt said.

"Who are you?" Himawari asked.

"Well my name is Minato Namikaze." He said

"And I'm Kushina Uzumaki. Be you can't guess who we're related to."Kushina said teasing the little ones as they smiled and put it together on their own. "That's right little ones. We're your..." Like dejavu Kushina didn't get to finish as the children hugged her and Minato.

"It's nice to meet you." Himawari said.

"We always wondered what you were like, Dattebasa. Grandma, Grandpa." Bolt added.

"Grandpa huh?"

"Grandma huh? And Dattebasa?" Kushina giggled a bit. "You really our grandchildren." She said. The kids told them what happened.

"I see. I think I can help your parents find you a lot quicker." Minato concentrated and touched the branch to have the chakra it gathered in the last ten years focus on the spot they are in.

"It would be easier to lead you out of here but unfortunately if we get too far aay from the branch we'll disappear before making sure you make it home. Well we'd disappear once the branch runs out of chakra too but still this should help them find you here. In another part of the forest Hinata tried to use her Byakugan again but no luck till she noticed the chakra flowing into one spot.

"Naruto! The chakra..."

"Yeah I sense it too. But why?" He asked till Hinata noticed four signatures two of them were unusual. It's like they're there but at the same they aren't there but the other two she definitely recognized. "They're over there!" Hinata exclaimed as he tried to get to them quickly and Naruto followed her. Back with the kids.

"Well looks like they got it." Minato said.

"Mama and Papa are coming?" Himawari asked her grandpa.

"Yep" Minato replied with a smile.

"Oh my goodness! You are so adorable, Dattebane!" Kushina said as she took advantage of this time to adore her granddaughters cuteness as she mushed her cheek against Himawari and Himawari laughed at the affection her grandmother was giving her. Then Kushina looked at Bolt. "And look at you. Everybit as handsome your father, Dattebane." Bolt blushed a lot.

"Kushina you know you've doting on them the whole time without letting them introduce themselves." Minato pointed out.

"Oh your right. I should be more grandmotherly and listen to my grandkids." She replied. "So what are your names?" Kushina asked.

"Himawari! And I like sunflowers! And I wanna be Hokage Like Papa!" Himawari replied happily making Minato and Kushina laugh at how much energy she has.

"Ahem, I'm Bolt Uzumaki! I don't know what it is I wanna do just yet." Bolt told now feeling embarrassed. He then felt his grandfather muffle his hair.

"That's alright. You're still young. Once you learn your Nindo and live by it you'll find what your dream is." Minato told him.

"Umm hey gramps...what makes a ninja strong?" Bolt asked.

"Well many believe a ninja is someone who has mastered many Jutsus." Bolt and Himawari listened carefully to him. "But I've learned from my master that a true Ninja is one who has the guts to to keep going and never gives up." That reminded them of the story their father would to them and they smiled. Then bolt had another question.

"Oh Grandma! How did you and grandpa meet, Dattebasa?"

"I wanna know too!" Hima exclaimed as she sat on Kushina's lap. Kushina laughed as she was feeling embarrassed now her grand kids want to know her and Minato's story.

"Oh come on. It's really embarrssing, Dattebane."

"She said Dattebane!" Himawari pointed out.

"That means your excited to tell us!" Bolt exclaimed as Minato laughed that they caught her bluff so easily. They listened carefully with great interest to the whole story that she had told Naruto ten years ago. Bolt freaked out when she got to the part when she first became known as the "Red Habanero!" and Himawari thought that sounded really cool as she looked at her grandmother in awe as we stars in her eyes. Kushina giggled at how her granddaughter liked that part. Then she got to where she was kidnapped making the kids worry about what happens next and then when she tells them how minato saved her because he was the only one to notice her red hair and how she used to hate it.

"The very same red hair I use to hate so much led me to the man of my dreams and it became my red thread of destiny." She told them the end of the story as Himawari applauded her grandfather for saving her grandmother.

"Your red hair really is pretty grandma." Bolt said as he and Himawari looked at it with great interest and loved how shining it looked.

"Wow, thanks. That makes you the third guy in my life who's complimented my hair and Himawari would be the first girl to like my hair." Himawari smiled at being the first girl.

"Who were the first two?" Bolt asked as Kushina giggled at his silly question.

"Why your grandpa and father of course." She told him. "You know I have three special words to those who compliment my red hair. Bolt, Himawari would accept them?" She asked as both nodded yes and had them both in her lap as Minato sat with them. Before they realized it she gave a kiss on their foreheads "I love you" She told them and made them happy.

"Grandpa you love us too?" Himawari asked Minato.

"Of course. Your grandma and I will always love you two no matter what." Minato replied he picked up Himawari and kissed her cheek.

"Bolt! Himawari!" They all heard the voice of a concerned Hinata

"Mama!" Himawari called out. And not a minute later there was Hinata. Not even paying attention to Minato and Kushina since seeing her two children safe and sound was the only on her mind. Naruto was right behind her and he saw them then he noticed the two he never expected to see. Hinata ran to them as the kids ran to her. Hinata held them in her arms crying her eyes out never wanting to let go of them again.

"I'm so glad you're both safe. I'm so glad." She told them.

"Grandma and Grandpa took care of us." Himawari told her as Hianta looked ahead and there they were. She recognized Minato when she saw him ten years ago but Kushina was a fist.

"I guess it's our first time meeting." Kushina said as Minato never getting to meet Hinata with everything that happened ten years ago.

"Mom, Dad how?" Naruto asked.

"We aren't here for much longer. The branch from the god tree is about to give out." Minato explained as Naruto understood. Kushina took a good look at Hinata then smiled.

"Well I got nothing to complain about. Thank you for taking care of my Naruto." She said as she bowed her head to Hinata.

"No no, you don't have to thank...mother." Hinata told her mother in law now feeling embarrassed. Kushina then noticed something about Hinata and put her hand on her stomach a used her chakra.

"This little one is strong. I know being a mother can be hard sometimes but try to think of this one too." Kushina told her as she was using her last bit of chakra to help the unborn child within Hinata since all of her stress and worry would cause complications in the future.

"Mother, I'm sorry and thank you." Hinata told her.

"It's the least I can do for my grandchildren." She replied as she looked to Bolt and Himawari and Hinata's stomach. Naruto just heard all that is gonna be a dad to a third child. Minato and Kushina began to disappear from the world once more.

"Grandma, Grandpa you're leaving?" Himawari asked feeling sad now.

"I'm afraid so little one." Minato replied.

"But don't worry we'll always be right here when you need us." Kushina added as she tapped their chests where their hearts would be. "Take good care of our grandkids." Kushina told Naruto and Hinata as they waved good bye to two heroes who sacrificed everything to save their village and protect their son who became the hero we see today. This was a miracle the Uzumaki family wasn't going to forget for the rest of their days and soon a new addition will be a part of their world as they all were happy Hinata was pregnant again. Once they got out of the forest Bolt went to the worried Sarada. Bolt blushed since he's never seen her look so...cute when she worries.

"I'm sorry...if I made you worry." Bolt said as Sarada dried her eyes.

"Idiot." She replied. Then to their surprise Himawari walked up to Sarada looking embarrassed and shy.

"I'm...sorry too. I should've been nicer to you..." She said since she still isn't sure about Sarada and her brother getting so close. Sarada hugged her making Himawari panic. "Hey! I didn't say it was okay to hug me!"

"You are...so adorable." She said truly wishing for a sibling of her own one day. Everyone laughed at this exchange and later there was a late celebration at the Uzumaki house due to Hinata announcing to everyone she is once again pregnant. While everyone was celebrating Bolt was looking at the sky and Sarada saw him there and sat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view." He replied. Sarada wasn't sure what it was but something seemed different about Bolt and wondered what happened."I've decided."

"Decided what?" She asked.

"Until I find my dream I'm gonna protect everyone I can with my own strength and surpass my dad. I'll make an even greater legend than my dad!" He yelled. "And I'll protect my family and..." He looked to Sarada and blushed and mumbled "You..."

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"You said something that time." She said to him. Bolt ran back inside not wanting to answer that...at least not right now. "Boys really are stupid."

End of episode 3

Notes:

well episode 3 is done. I just needed this out of my system no matter how forced it may have sounded but because I didn't see too many fanarts or fanfics of Kushina and Minato meeting Bolt and Himawari I figured I should at least do it in this chapter. So as always leave the review on if it's good or bad. Thank and good night for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Generations 4

It's been three months since they saw the ghosts of Minato and Kushina and fall is around the corner with the last week of September. Hinata's due date was in March. Seems the baby is doing really well. Hinata made sure to give thanks to Kushina when she stopped to pray to her in laws and mother. This also Hinata's most active time since this baby is quite active since Hinata's second trimester started. The cravings were at an all time high and Naruto was finding it difficult to stay awake for his work. But for shikamaru and shizune this was a rare chance to see what they could get away with. First shizune threw in a pardon for Tsunade's debts.

"Okay..." Naruto said in a half asleep tone.

"Oh wow he's really out of it." Shizune said since never in a million years would Naruto agree to that. And Tsunade's tried thirty nine times and thirteen of those were on the kid's birthdays. Last time she gave Himawari a pass. Naruto asked her to read it and in the cutest tone she read it and said "Please forgive Nanny Tsunade...and...clear...her debt?" Naturally Himawari had no idea what any of that meant and Naruto sighed and glared as Tsunade gave her real gift to Himawari. Sixty years old and still looks like she's in her late twenty's and still tries to get out of her debts. Since retiring from being Hokage her drinking and gambling habits returned with a vengeance and she still keeps losing money. She even lost to Bolt in a game of rock paper scissors and had to buy him and Himawari ice cream. Yes The legendary sucker as Jiraiya once called her returned.

"Hey Naruto wake up." Shikamaru told him as Naruto snapped his eyes open.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He said. It was almost a little sad to see their Hokage looking defeated. He could take on S rank criminals, Terrorists, psychopaths, and even a Demon and a God and yet the last person they expected who seems to be beating him is a pregnant Hinata.

"I don't think I've seen you have this much trouble when she was having Bolt and Himawari." Shizune told him.

"I know. Her hormones and cravings are all over the place. I have to tell the kids to be careful everyday and I have to watch what I say and If I'm late coming home she starts crying cause she thinks I cheated on her, then I wake up at three in the morning to buy her snacks." He replied.

"What not just send clone?" Shikamaru asks.

"She'll only let me do that if she just so happens to be in the mood for sex and even I'm having trouble keeping up." Naruto replied as he looked like he was ready to crash. "On top of that, I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" They asked.

"Handle another kid." He told them.

"I thought you were happy about this?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am but at the same time I'm worried. I'm barely at home as it is, Hinata is always trying to keep the kids out of trouble, and if this one hates me for being gone so much..." Apparently all this lack of sleep is really adding on stress to Naruto.

"Okay, as your assistant as well as a doctor, I think you need to go home and sleep for today and clear your head. At this rate your gonna collapse on us." Shizune diagonosed.

"But what about..." Naruto was about to protest as Shizune's prediction came true. He fell over and slept on his desk and started snoring.

"Shikamaru please take our Hokage home. I'll have to see if either Lord sixth or Lady fifth can fill in for awhile. Better give this note for Naruto to read." Shizune handed him the note which basically says for Naruto to take a vacation and let Kakashi or Tsunade take over for a little while till he can set up a routine to handle Hinata. This was a benefit in having surviving Hokages. It gives the acting ones a chance to rest especially when it comes to family matters.

"Man this is such a drag. I didn't think I'd be doing this again after ten years." Shikamaru complained seeing as how he had to carry his father home when he was out drinking not that he was any different since Shikadai has picked up on that tradition though if he was drunk already He would let his mother drag him home which usually isn't pretty. After finally reaching his house and telling people the Hokage is fine he's just exhausted. He knocked on the door and Hinata opened up.

"Naruto!? What happened!?" She asked in concern as she led shikamaru to the master bedroom and laid Naruto down.

"He's just exhausted. Anyway give him this when he wakes up." Hinata read it and started feeling bad about all this. She left the note on a counter top for him to read when he woke up. During the day Himawari was in the Academy now. She'd had turned six in June was old enough to start the Ninja Academy with the new group of kids in July. Naturally she was nervous but Bolt walked her inside and made her feel a little better. She was making some friends. First two years is book reading and heloing the young kids grasp the whys and hows on the theories of chakra while granting them some play time since they were still kids who needed some recess to let loose some energy. Bolt and Sarada had no classes today since they had a written exam based on one Shino's lectures about the history of the Third Hokage's era. They were studying at Sarada's house on the dining room table.

"Man, Sensei's lectures are so long and boring!" Bolt complained. "How does mom even get along with that guy?" He again complained. Every complaint he's been making caused Sarada to twitch since like her mother she was very studious. Sakura went out to do some shopping for dinner and figured the kids would be okay since they had to study. "Man why can't sensei be like Uncle Konohamaru and just dote on a girl and start a family of his own!" Sarada slammed her hands on the table.

"Bolt, stop complaining and study. How much do you even know about the third Hokage?" She asked him.

"He was old?" He replied.

"What else?" She asked

"Uhh...He was Uncle Konohamaru's grandpa." He replied.

"Name something he did." She told him.

"You mean besides the fact he was old and became Hokage?" He asked.

"Obviously dummy! How do you expect to be a great Ninja if you don't even know your history?" She snapped at him. He frustration knocked her glasses a little loose as she fixed them. Bolt had a curious thought.

"Hey let me see." He told her.

"See what?" She asked.

"Let me see you without your glasses." He replied.

"WHAT!?" She yelled. "Why!?"

"I just don't think I've seen you with out them." He told her till she Judo chopped his head.

"Yes you have." She told him.

"Okay when we were little but I don't remember it all too well. Just feels like you always had those on. Your eyesight can't be that bad, right?" He asked her. She stayed quiet like his question bothered her a little.

"Okay but you have to promise we go back to studying if I take them off for a minute." She replied as she blushed. Whatever bothered her was now overcome with nervousness as her heart was began to beat. Bolt agreed to her terms. She closed her eyes and slowly took off her glasses. "There." She said.

"But your eyes are still closed." He replied. Sarada took a deep breath and opened her eyes and next thing she sees is Bolt is really close to her face. He was completely flushed. Her heart beating really fast now.

"Why is he so close to me?" She asked herself mentally. Bolt got even closer as their foreheads were now touching and Bolt was completely oblivious to Sarada's reaction.

"M-Moron! Why are you this close to me?" She mentally asked and was unable to find her voice. Their noses were touching as he looked directly into her eyes and his lips were only inches away.

"Your eyes are really pretty." He said making her more flusted. This was the longest minute of Sarada's life. "What now? Maybe it's okay...Mother and Father do it...just a little..." Sarada was going to try and take a big step a girl her age would normally be afraid to do but then heard a voice.

"Ahem!" They turned and saw Sasuke standing in the hallway and he didn't look pleased about what he just walked in on.

"Father!?" Sarada called out as she pushed Bolt away and he fell to the floor as she put her glasses back on.

"Ow!" Bolt yelled.

"It's not what you think! W-W-We were just studying...and..." Sarada had no idea what to say as this was the first time she felt so embarrassed in her whole life.

"I see." Sasuke replied as he all of a sudden took a chair and sat between Sarada and Bolt. Sasuke's intentions were pretty obvious. Stop anymore child like crushes from developing between these two. He sat there with his arms crossed. "Then I'll join you." He told them.

"But you're a full fledged Ninja." Bolt told him as he sat back down.

"Got a problem with that?" Sasuke said threateningly as he glared at Bolt with a basic Sharingan. Bolt shivered and sweated with fear.

"No sir." He replied as he has no idea why he was upset all of a sudden. "And I though I was supposed to be careful around Mom right now." HE said to himslef mentally.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sarada told them since she didn't want her father or Bolt to see her face. She made it and closed the door and locked it. She sat on the toilet and sighed. "Boys are so stupid." she once again said feeling rather stupid herself for getting caught up in the heat of what coulda been her first kiss. The thought made her blush again as she then tried to wash her face to cool off.

"I'm home!" Sakura said as she then saw her husband has returned and he was studying with Bolt. "Well aren't you two getting along." Sakura teased.

"Yep. We're real pals. Right?" Sasuke asked in his usual tone while he still glared at Bolt making him scare jump when Sasuke put his hand on his head.

"Right..." Bolt was finally studying but with one of the two scariest people in his life right now. And this continued till Bolt said it was time for him to go home as he nervously walked to the front door since he could somehow tell Sasuke was stil glaring at him. Sakura took notice of this a while ago but chose to keep quiet about it till after Bolt left. Back at the Uzumaki house Naruto finally woke up and saw the note.

"God damn it. Though I guess they're right. I can't focus till I get this under control." Naruto got up and went to look for Hinata. Bolt and Himawari still weren't home and judging from the time Bolt should be picking her up on his way back from the Uchiha house. He looked and saw his wife just standing there looking out the window. He couldn't see her face. "Hey, Hinata. Sorry if I had you worried." He told her to break the ice since it's likely she's upset. "Honey?"

"It's my fault..." She mumbled.

"What?"

"It's my fault isn't it?" She turned and her mood swings took over. Hinata was now crying cause she has been blaming herself for Naruto's collapse today. "It's my fault for pushing you so much! I'm such a fat pig! Wahh!" This was so out of character for her but Naruto needed to focus and calm her down.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!" She yelled through her sobs.

"No it's not. I love taking care of you." He replied as sincerely as he could.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, really." Naruto told her.

"Then what's the first Ninja rule?" She asked him which he thought was out of the blue.

"To see through deception." He answered.

"so you were lying to me! Wahhh!" Hinata cried and ran to their bedroom and locked herself in. Naruto stopped and thought about the question and his answer and realized her mood swings trapped him in a lose lose situation. He told the truth she thinks she saw through his lies and if he lied then it would have the same result. Only one word came to mind for this hiccup.

"D'oh! Damn it, I can't believe I walked right into that one." Naruto beat himself up over it. The kids came home and Bolt looked like he just died and came back from hell. "What happened to your brother?" He asked Himawari.

"He's been acting weird Papa. He keeps talking about stuff I don't understand." He looked at Bolt as he mumbled about the third Hokage as written in his text book. He mumbled accomplishments the third did that even Naruto wasn't aware of.

"What the hell did they do to you over there? Bolt. Hey Bolt snap out of it!" Naruto yelled as he bopped his.

"Ow! What happened?" He asked. That blow to the head made him forget about Sasuke's scary glare and all the answers to the test. Then he hears his mom crying. "Geez, dad what did you do to mom?" He asked.

"Son, this is a really complicated thing." Naruto replied and at least told the kids he'll be at home for a few days to help with Hinata and get a routine going till the baby is born. Naruto knocked on the door. "Hinata...honey...I'm sorry if I hurt you. You know I love you right? Come on just let me in, please? I would really like it if we could talk and make a plan about how to work out the next few moths so I can help you." Naruto said in a calm loving tone. Hinata was sitting in front of the door.

"Can we eat ramen?" She asked in a cute upset voice since now she was craving Ramen.

"Yeah! And it'll be all the Ramen we can eat. Right, kids?" Naruto asked them.

"Yeah!" Bolt yelled

"Please come out Mama! Let's all go eat ramen!" Himawari yelled hoping her mother would come out. After a moment Hinata unlocked the door looking calm as Hinata was back to her normal self and felt really bad and embarrassed about her behavior. Naruto hugged his wife telling her it was okay. They're gonna work it out and everything was gonna be fine. The Uzumaki's ate out at Ichiraku's that night which was mostly owned by Ayame and her husband of the last ten years. They were raising a little girl of their own who was about a year older than Bolt. Old Teuchi still worked since he wasn't gonna let his old age stop him from making ramen for his best customers. Back at the Uchiha residence Sasuke had a long scolding lecture from Sakura about leaving the kids alone and his only defense was she's too young to like boys. Sadly Sakura had him beat as a parent since he was out a lot so he really had way to argue back about this. As she sat next to him on their bed. Sarada was fast asleep and it had been awhile since her and Sasuke have enjoyed each other's company in bed. Sasuke shut off the lights took his pink haired wife on a pleasurable night she wouldn't forget anytime soon. For some reason hearing her scold him was something new and got him turned on for some reason. The Uchiha's were having a fun night as their daughter slept unaware her wish may come true after this evening. While the Uzumakis were getting their hectic schedule back on track for the sake of the baby.

End of episode 4

Notes:

Well as always guys tell me what you thought about this chapter. I know maybe kids don't get that close but this is anime/manga and on top of that a fanfiction so enjoy the cute humor plus it's Bolt x Sarada right? lol


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Generations 5

It is now Hinata's last month of her pregnancy. Compared to three months things went by a lot smoother. After a lot of talking and planning. Naruto would go to work leave by three thirty pm to pick up the kids and bring them home. Any work that needed his attention would be brought home for him to sign. Naruto and even the kids were making thing easier for Hinata with a few close calls like Himawari asking why Hinata needs to eat so much which took as being called fat. Luckily everything worked out so far. Naruto was finishing up for today since after today he would take the next few days off since the baby was due anytime now. At the Uchiha house Sarada just got home.

"I'm home." She said.

"Welcome home." Sakura said as Sarada ran to her mother looking excited. Sakura was sitting in a rocking chair Sasuke bought for as she rubbed her stomache. Sakura was fifteen weeks along her pregnancy. When Sasuke is sets his mind to something he really ensures the mission is complete. "How was your day?" Sakura asked as Sarada went straight for her stomache and rub her stomach.

"It was good." She replied as she smiled and Sakura used her other hand to rub her head. She loved seeing her daughter look so happy. When she found out, sarada was so speechless and happy her wish came true.

"I see. You really want to meet the baby don't you?" She asked Sarada.

"Yeah. I wanna meet him." She replied.

"We don't even know if it's boy or a girl." Sakura replied as she chuckled.

"I know it'll be a boy." Sarada told her mother.

"Well let's hope you're right." She told her daughter. When Sasuke found out he has taken some tougher missions to make the extra pay to cover all the necessary finances for the new baby. Even though Sakura told him not to worry about it but Sasuke isn't one to take chances. Sarada was even reading up on how to take care of a pregnant woman and reading on what to do for newborn babies since her father would be out a lot. Sarada focused a lot on making sure her mother took care of herself and the baby. Bolt and Himawari were walking home together since their father told them he was gonna be working late to make sure any and all important documents are set and handled while he is at the hospital with their mother. They're going to help Hinata pack a few bags since their parents are stay at the hospital till the baby is born while the kids stay with the Uchihas. They wanted to be there for the baby when it's born but both of their parents were adament about them waiting at the Uchiha's. The kids made it home and started packing. The sun was setting. Not too long after that Naruto made it home.

"I'm home!" He said.

"Welcome home." Hinata said as she kissed her husband home.

"How are you and the baby doing?" He asked as he touched her stomach.

"We're fine. She seems to be ready to come out." She replied. Yes Hinata is expecting a girl after they were able to confirm the gender. Himawari was excited they were gonna have a baby sister. Bolt was happy and wondered what this new sister would be like. The kids had their bags packed and Naruto and clone had his and Hinata's things. The kids were dropped off at the Uchiha's.

"You sure you don't mind watching them?" Naruto asked hoping he was imposing on her.

"It's fine and besides this little one isn't due for awhile and I think Sarada having company would do her some good." She said without realizing Sarada was avoiding Bolt after almost kissing him. She tried to keep her distance but with Bolt there's no such thing as distance while Himawari found this whole exchange humorous.

"Thank you so much for this." Hinata told her.

"Forget about it. You just make sure this little girl makes it safely." Sakura replied as she rubbed Hinata's stomach.

"Bye kids! Be good and don't give Sakura too much touble!" Hinata yelled as they ran to parents and said bye.

"You'll be okay right, Mama?" Himawari asked.

"Of course sweetheart." She replied.

"I'll pick you up after the baby is born. Okay?" Naruto told them. With that Naruto and Hinata walked to the hospital. The kids waved bye and went back inside. Down at a local bar was Kiba Inuzuka. Apparently he just got dumped. His luck with relationships hasn't been great. eight of his fellow leaf ninja are married and have families. Two of those eight are married to kunoichi's from different villages. He's just drinking his sorrows away. Next to him was someone we can't see clearly. Obviously a female and she seems to have her share of problems.

"Hey, what' wrong...good looking?" He asked as she replied about feeling like her business isn't doing too well. Through their drunk talk it went back and forth till they both drunk walked together and into a love hotel. Whatever happened and led to it is too much to go into especially after so much drinking in one night. They made their way to the room after being guided to it while making out. Whoever this girl was she sure knew what she was doing Kiba was feeling her up. After getting into the room. They wasted no time in removing their clothes and fell on to the bed. Moving away from that we take a look at the Yamanaka Flower shop closing for the evening. Inojin locked the door and put up the close sign. Lately Inojin has been feeling unusually exhausted and he was feeling a little hot for some reason.

"Inojin, you done locking up?" Ino asked from the back. No answer. "Inojin!" Ino walked to the front since he usually answers without issue unless he knew he was in trouble. "Inojin whatever happened we can fix it. I promise I'm not gonna get mad." She told him since lately what's been getting her angry are Shikamaru and Choji for not giving the training for the new Ino-Shika-Cho more effort. Chouchou and Shikadai find more excuses to blow off training than Shikamaru did when it came to his studies. Ino looked around and she Inojin on the floor. "Inojin!?" She yelled in concern as she held her boy. "Are you okay? What happened?" She asked as she noticed he was breathing heavily. Sai overhears the commotion and went to his wife and son. Sai calmly checked him and touched his forehead. Ino was worried. She was starting to get scared that she was going to lose someone important in her life again.

"He's got a high fever. We should get him to bed quickly." Sai told his wife as they went to Inojin's room. Ino and went to the kitchen prepped the necessary flowers to make a medicine for high fevers. Sai stayed with his son and put a wet cloth over his head. Ino made a special liquid medicine to help with his fever.

"Inojin drink up. Okay. This'll make you feel better." She said as her son tried to drink it but the taste was awful.

"I know it's awful but please bear with it." She told him as he drank it all from the cup. "Good boy. It's okay. You'll be okay." She said in relief.

"I'm sorry...mother...I'll get better and train harder..." Inojin mumbled in his sleep. Apparently he was having a bad dream of he doesn't get the Ino-Shika-Cho squad together she'd hate him. Hearing him say that made Ino think she was to blame for this. She wondered if all her expectations and wanting to make him strong put too much stress on her little boy.

"Ino." Sai called out to his wife as he his arms around her.

"Sai...am I...a bad mother?" She asked him as she held her boy's hand hoping to ease his dream a little.

"I can't say. I never knew my parents. Let alone my mother. But I think as far as raising Inojin you're doing fine. If you hadn't made his medicine it would've gotten worse." He replied in the best way he could to make his wife feel better.

"Hey...I'm gonna stay here tonight. You should get some sleep. You got a big mission a few hours." She told her husband.

"Alright. If you need me I can always stay." He told her.

"No I think this something I need to figure out."

"Ino, I know you want Inojin to be strong, but he's not your father nor are you him. Inojin is always doing his best and there will be times where we will be worried while he's out on his missions and wonder if he will come home safely but I want to believe in our child that he can make it. At least that's what Naruto taught me." Said told her before he went to bed. Ino took what he said to heart as she sat there watching her boy sleep and never leaving his side. Inojin woke up early in the morning. He turned to see his mother sleeping next to him. It was amazing how she could make herself fit. Inojin was trying to get up when he saw what time it was but he was so dizzy and his throat was parched. Ino woke up as she felt movement.

"Easy Inojin. You still need to rest. I asked your father to tell the school you'll be absent today." She told him. He wanted to reply but he felt so thirsty. "Stay here." She went to the kitchen and got him apple juice to help with his thirst. She came back and drank it but slowly as his mother told him to do.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bother, mother." He told her as she shook her head no and cupped his face.

"No, Inojin I'm sorry. I pushed you to this. Let me...tell you a story. It's the story about your grandpa." Ino said as Inojin listend as his mother made herself comfortable and sat behind him and held Inojin close. Inojin was feeling guilty for making his mother worry this much but he listened. She talked about father Inoichi. What kind of man he was, how strong of a clan leader and shinobi he was, and how he did what he thought was right till his last breath. She even told how at times she would find him annoying or embarrassing but most important was how much she loved her father and how much it hurt to lose him in the fourth great war. She was afraid to lose someone like that again that's why she made it a point to train Inojin and the Ino-Shika-Cho. So it wouldn't happen again. She then moved to the floor and got her knees to look at Inojin eye to eye. "I know I pushed you and I never meant to make it feel like you have to go so far just to make me happy. Your my precious boy and I love you my little Inojin." Ino said as she cried her eyes out. Inojin didn't even notice the tears falling from his face.

"Then is it okay to cry...mother? Is it okay to mess up...and ask for help?" Inojin was shaking.

"Yes it's okay." She replied and Inojin hugged his mother. He was happy she told him, happy to hear she loved him, he believed she did which was why she trained him so hard but something about hearing it made it have more meaning. "Shh, shh. It's okay. I love you son." Ino told him. After that exchange Ino saw he was getting better but her real reason for keeping him at home today was to spend the day with him like a real mother. Not as the head of the Yamanaka clan training her heir. They were going to spend the day going out and talking about things they like and Inojin showed her a special project he was working on. Like his father he had a talent for drawing and this one was special. It was the drawing of his favorite person in the world and wanted to make proud. Ino cried a little while still not finished it was obvious he was trying to draw his mother. He believed her to be the strongest person he's ever known. For now Ino was getting back on track and letting go of the ghost of her father and putting her attention to her son's happiness. This was the morning of Ino and Inojin. With Kiba at the love Hotel.

Judging from the mess it was easy to see how much of a wild time Kiba and his lady friend had. The blankets covered her face but she did sleep on his chest. They were at it till four in the morning. The smell of sweat, cum, and what's about to be shame is all over the room. Kiba groaned as he woke up and saw it was eleven in the morning. He looked down trying to recall what happened but a lot of it was a blur. He knows there was sex but all the alcohol from his hangover is making his usual sense of smell difficult to focus on. Hana is likely going be pissed at him since it was his day to feed the dogs at home. He could feel breasts, slender arms, smooth skin. Whoever this girl was has quite a body on her from the top he could see it was brown. He felt her move and sounded like she was waking up. She also groaned from her hangover. She put her hand over her face since her head was pounding. Kiba got a good look at her face as she slowly removed her hand and he gasped at who it was and our mystery woman looked at Kiba and she gasped. The woman was none other than Tenten.

"Oh god." She said as she looked at the mess and put two and two together. "Oh god." she said again not believing what just happened as Kiba had a similar expression. Neither had any idea what to say. They would scream but their hangovers were making their heads enough as it is. Between the realization, the hangover, and the undeniable smell of sex all over the room Tenten couldn't hold in her vomit anymore as she puked at the nearest can and her back totally exposed as Kiba was starting to forget what he was worried about as he checked out her but till the sound of her puking reminded him.

"Oh right, it's Tenten."

"And what's...that supposed...supposed to mean blegh!" She puked again and now Kiba couldn't hold it in and he puked on some white. And he realized what it was.

"Oops." He puked on her china dress.

"Kiba! Ow ow ow." She said as head hurt. They're gonna be at this for a while. So let's move on. At the Akimichi residence Chouchou quietly left her house with a few snacks in hand and made her way to class. She would tell her parents but it looked like they were naked under the sheets which meant not to disturb them. At least according to Anko when she asked about why most people put a do not disturb sign on the door. At the Nara house Shikamaru was reading the news paper and having some coffee with his breakfast while Temari sat down with her son and husband for breakfast.

"I gotta go." Shikadai said as he finished his breakfast.

"Try to do your schoolwork!" Temari told him. Shikamaru just watched him leave and smirked a little. "What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing, dear." He replied. Even after being married for so long he still has that lazy attitude to which thanks to her mother in law she trained Temari in how to handle a lazy husband and son. Shikamaru's day was gonna be an easy one since Shizune claims she knows how to handle Tsunade. Kakashi is currently out traveling in the city on top of the Hokage faces which has been named the Leaf City(or Konoha City if you wanna be technical on the concept of translations between Japanese to English translation). So Tsunade was asked to fill in. It kept her out of the new casinos in the city not to mention the new residences who from time to time flirt with Tsunade. due to how young she still looks despite being sixty. Mei is often her wing man or wing woman since they're retired and don't have much to do. Mei often visits since her daughter is training at the Mist ninja academy which. Yes Mei did marry it just didn't last very long due to her tendencies. Rather than remarry her and Tsunade go out from time to time and she often finds a young man to play with though Tsunade has made it a point to play at the casinos. Any man thinking they can drug or get the legendary sannin drunk often end up losing in their own game since she either switches the drug drink or out drinks them on alcohol. The best part about that is all her drinks are constantly free and paid for from guys thinking they got a shot at Tsunade. She thought of this time as handling the village for Naruto as a vacaction from her fun.

"Hahaha and then the guy passed out so hard that his friends had to carry him out and I just said "Baby, you just lost yourself a mermaid" Hahahaha oh man it was so funny." Tsunade was telling Shizune as she sighed at how she was enjoying her freedom a little too much and with her being an assistant to Naruto she really had no time to keep Tsunade out of trouble.

"Okay okay but you need to fill out these documents for Naruto." Shizne replied. Back at the Uchiha residence the kids were eating breakfast and were about to head out for the academy.

"We're heading out." Sarada told her mother as they put on their Ninja tabi.

"Okay stay out of trouble!" Sakura told them as they walked off. Bolt held Himawari's hand to make sure she doesn't stray off the path to class. Right now Himawari eagerly awaited her father to return with the news about their new sister. Bolt was excited too and Sarada was excited for her own sibling that will be born in a few months. These three kids had a lot to look forward to. As they got to their classes their day went by pretty normally. At the end of the school day Naruto was there waiting for them.

"Papa!" Himawari yelled as she ran and Naruto picked her up.

"Hey princess!"

"Is our new sister here!?" Himawari asked sounding excited.

"Yep. Do you two wanna meet her?" He asked them as they both said yes. "Do you wanna go with us Sarada?"

"No, it's okay. I should get back home. I want to help mother take care of herself." She replied respectfully.

"See ya later then!" Bolt told her as she blushed. She still isn't over what almost happened.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Later." She said as she started walking home and bumped her head into a street pole. "Ow."

"You okay?" Bolt asked.

"Y-Yeah, just fine...whoa." She tripped over herself and fixed her composure.

"Son, you really have an impact on girls." Naruto told him as him and Himawari watch the whole thing from an obvious stand point as to what just happened.

"What do you mean?" Bolt asked. Naruto and Himawari sighed at how dense he was. Naruto finds it ironic and a little sad his son inherited that dense level of his when it comes to noticing girls.

"We'll talk about it later." Naruto replied.

"When?"

"When you grow up." Naruto replied.

"Hey!" Bolt complained as they walked to the hospital. They got to the hospital as they were nervous and excited to meet this new sister. Naruto opened the door and there was Hinata sitting on the bed holding the baby cooing her. The kids and Naruto walked to Hinata.

"Hey." She told them.

"Mama is that..."

"Yes." Hinata answered her daughter.

"What's her name?" Bolt asked.

"Her name is Miu." Naruto answered.

"Miu?" The kids questoned. As Naruto pulled out a white feather he found.

"I got the idea after your mother noticed this feather falling from a bird." Naruto talked about it and it was so pretty and how it felt to see their new beautiful daughter as he then pointed out Miu has red bits of red hair.

"It's just like grandma!" Himawari said. Miu woke up and looked at her mother making little gurgle noises. Hinata then pointed out Miu also fully inherited their mother's eyes.

"Mom, is that...does she?" Bolt was trying to ask.

"Yes. It certainly does look like she'll have the Byakugan." She replied with a smile. "Come here. Come and say hi." She told the kids as they each took a side of the bed next to Hinata and were saying their hellos trying to get Miu to laugh. The newest member of the Uzumaki family is now born. And her name is Miu Uzumaki.

End of episode 5

Notes:

Thanks for waiting and reading. I am gonna stop here and work on some other fics for a bit to get a pace going. I have a lot planned for the later chapters when I do a time skip to when they're older. As usual tell me good, bad or meh in the reviews/comment box lol after finally reading the translation of chapter 49 I think I am ready to get back to my to love ru fanfics and maybe do a one shot of Rito x Sephie/Sehpiria aka the mother of the deviluke sisters. Thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Generations 6

It has been fours now. Bolt is twelve years old and Himawari is ten and little Miu is four now. Her hair was definitely going to be as long as her grandmother Kushina and Himawari was letting her hair grow as well, she has it to about her shoulders and Miu her hair half to her neck. Unlike her brother and sister Miu shows a lot more of Hinata than Naruto. She was shy around others especially those she has never met before. She often hides behind Hinata. There was even a time where she was too nervous and even scared to be around her father since she doesn't get to see him much. Naruto didn't want her to feel like he was a stranger, so he made it a point to spend a few days with kids after her third birthday. Bolt gave his complaints about their father as Himawari tells Miu about the good points of their father which made it easier for Naruto and Miu to get close. Miu is comfortable around her father now since she feels just as safe in his arms when he holds her, just as she feels safe with her mother. It was almost as if she could sense goodness in others. She has shown to be smart but her shy personality often kept her quiet and has only ever opened up with her family along with Sakura and Sasuke's son Ryuji and to everyone's surprise the daughter of Kiba and Tenten. While Kiba and Tenten aren't married they are trying for the most part. Kiba freaked out about the pregnancy so it wasn't the best start but he's at least made the effort to spend time with his daughter that they have named Shiori. She's not as wild her father or grandmother to which Tenten and even Hana are thankful for. Shiori mostly lives with Tenten sadly her business isn't doing as well since things have been pretty peaceful and quiet while she hated the thought she did at least wish something happened to get her business going. If she can't as much as Naruto didn't want and would hate himself for it since he knows he would hate it if it happened to him but he would be left with no choice but to have Shiori move with Kiba. Tenten was in a real bind for the most part and has only spoken to Hana about it how this works. How it works out will be determined as time goes on.

At the Hokage tower Naruto was taking a bit of a power nap in his office. Kurama was still asleep recovering just a little more chakra. Naruto was enjoying his dream the kids were playing. Bolt was prepping for a mission and was actually okay with him being Hokage, Miu and Himawari were praising him and saying they'll always be his little girls and don't need to go chasing boys then he heard a voice from the distance.

"Naruto~." A familiar voice called.

"Hinata?" Naruto turned and there was Hinata wearing a very lovely summer dress though it was almost see through and there was nothing underneath it. "Hot Mama! If you'll excuse me kids, papa has to go take care of mama." Naruto said to the dream version of his kids as he let himself fly over the meadows to the master bedroom where the dream version of his wife waited for him. Then out of nowhere. "Oomph." He hit a wall. "That never happened before." He said. As quickly as his happy dream came it disappeared with everything going black as Naruto looked frantically around. Walking behind him from the shadows was someone else entirely.

"This is quite a dream you have. Quite the world you have been making." Naruto turned around and a man who kept his face hidden in darkness was there. Naruto then found himself in his Hokage attire as the man showed his attire. It was a Kage coat and hat while keeping his face hidden in darkness. His entire attire was all black and in Red were the Kanji symbols that spelled Yamikage, Darkness Shadow. "You've come quite a long way from the orphan boy everyone hated..." out of the darkess appeared child Naruto with his goggles and pre-time skip Naruto with his all Orange outfit. "to a hero who saved his village from Pein of the Akatsuki and the world from the grip of Madara and Kaguya..." Then Naruto from fourteen years ago and his seventeen year old self in his different forms of chakra mode appear "then a young man who stopped a madman from crashing the moon onto the earth and saved his beloved..." then the Naruto from twelve years ago and his chakra mode at that age appeared. Naruto was almost thirty one years old and seeing himself in all these different years and ages was almost nostalgic. All these naruto's including himself circled the Yamikage "and finally here you are a full grown man standing as Hokage with a loving family."

"Who are you? What exactly do you want from me?" Naruto asked as the Yamikage pointed to him.

"Your era is about to come crumbling down. Much like with you and how you changed the ninja system another change is coming. These peaceful days are coming to an end. Where there is Light, Peace, and Harmony there will also be Darkness, Chaos, and Discord. Before the end of this day you will see the first sign of a change. You brought this upon yourself by trying to change this world." The Yamikage told him as he disappeared into the shadows and Naruto woke up and he was in his office.

"A dream?" He asked him as Shizune came in with some documents and told him other documents need to be sent through email that she had scanned to him. Naruto looked around and nothing seems out of the ordinary. Nothing but his laptop computer hard drives linked to his laptop and took a look at the city atop of the Hokage faces. While it's still new compared to the Leaf village both city ad village were one and the same and under his protection far as Naruto was concerned.

"Lord Hokage, are you listening?" Shizune asked.

"Oh sorry. I got a little side tracked there." Naruto replied.

"Well, if you wanna make it to Bolts graduation you're gonna need to focus on this." She told as Naruto got back to work and put that dream behind him for now nad brushed it off as that or his subconscious mind wanting something exciting to happen. Yes today Bolt would be graduating along with Sarada, Chouchou, Inojin, and Shikadai. The new Ino-Shika-cho squad had begun to take their training...somewhat seriously but it was at least a start so Ino was satisfied for now. Her relationship with Inojin was a lot better now. When it was time to train Inojin did his best and more whether she was training him or his soon to be squad. It took a lot of convincing from her to get her old teammates to tell their kids to get it in gear. When they weren't training Ino just be his mother and Inojin learned all he needed to know on how to run the family business for when he takes over. Ino couldn't help but feel proud at how smart her boy is and all her support as well as Sai's rubbed off on Inojin in a positive way. The top three students were Sarada was number one and named rookie of the year, Inojin came at a close second, if shikadai were more motivated he could have at least had second or possibly third at best but he was at the bottom and Bolt ended up having it. Things looked so peaceful. Sasuke was stuck at home with Sakura and Ryuji cause he promised to stick around long enough for Sarada's graduation. If he didn't Sakura would likely lock him out after punching him in the gut but Sasuke wanted to see his little girl graduate and as a personal mission make sure Bolt doesn't do anything like he did four years ago. He still hasn't gotten over the fact he almost kissed his daughter without thinking. Now out side the academy the students awaited their parents since they got their headbands.

"Man! Can you believe we're all real Ninjas!?" Bolt yelled as he wore his head band around his neck. He still wears a black jacket and pants with a white shirt under it. Black just seems to be his favorite color.

"Please stop being loud. I'm getting a headache." Shikadai replied as he had his headband on left shoulder and wore outfit similar to Shikamaru's when he was that age.

"You can't blame for so excited. It's kind of cute." Chouchou said as her headband was worn normally on her forehead. She's not as round as she used to be but she still had curves and some plump on her chest for a girl her age and her hair was slicked back in a similar fashion like her mother. And her outfit was black shorts, sleeveless robe with waist belt over her stomach.

"He's pretty energetic for a guy who panicked about the clone jutsu." Inojin said as his Headband over his forehead and wore an outift similar to Sai's only this one actually covered his belly button and he was actually pretty popular with girls except with Chouchou and Sarada since they were pretty familiar with him. Though Inojin was really embarrassed being eye candy for the last two years.

"He is Bolt. What do you expect?" Behind Bolt came the rookie of the year. Sarada wore black pants that were above her ankles, a pink colored outfit similar to what Sakura wears only aside from being pink had cherry blossoms on the front and on the back was the Uchiha fan symbol. She had this custom made in different colors since she want her outfit to express she is the proud daughter Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura had just started training her in the ways of medical jutsu. She was still learning how to do the mystic palm the basic healing art Sakura practiced on different size fish. It was harder than Sarada gave it credit for. It was harder than learning the fireball jutsu. She still wears glasses of a similar frame but she had contacts when she has to spar and will eventually wear due to missions. For now she is wearing her glasses. Sure she acts confident right now but...

"There you are Sarada, but what the hell are doing way over there?" He asked as Sarada was at least five feet away from him. For some reason she still gets nervous being close to him. Everytime he gets close rather than take advantage of the opportunity she panics and goes tsundere on him.

"No reason, so just drop it." She replied. They were all chatting it up.

"Big brother!" They all turned to see Himawari as she hugged her brother and congradualted everyone. "You guys are so lucky." She told them.

"It's okay. You'll graduate soon." Bolt told his sister.

"Yeah then we can go on missions together sometime Hima." Chouchou told her. Not too long after that the parents began to show up. Everyone went their to their parents to show them they graduated. Bolt and Himawari were looking for their parents. The noticed the old swing on the tree. They ran to it and there they were. Naruto and Hinata with Miu in a all red Kimono and in Naruto's arms waving to them. She seemed to enjoy traditional clothing a lot.

"Congratulations Bolt." Naruto told him.

"We're all proud of you." Hinata told her son.

"We're...happy for you." Miu told her big brother as she pressed her index fingers together.

"Thanks you guys." Bolt replied scratching his head in embarrassment. The family celebrated with Hinata cooking some her best meals for all of them to enjoy. Miu while at first afraid of her gradfather Hiashi, she learned to like and respect him and took more of his lessons on mannerisms and proper behavior to heart. Her and her cousin Miyako would always listen to either Hiashi or Hanabi about tradition. Hinata didn't mind it too much and showed her daughter some kimono's she use to wear when she lived in the Hyuga manor and Miu liked a lot of the pictures of her mother. Hinata even did a private fashion show on the ones she still wears today on special occasions. This was one the things the mother and daughter shared as a pass time aside from prepping her for the gentle fist training.

"Woo, man what a meal. You really went all out honey." Naruto complimented.

"Thank you. It's not everyday our we get to see our children graduate." Hinata replied.

"Well just watch, I'm gonna catch up!" Himawari proclaimed. "Then Miu can show us her strut." Miu blushed though she doesn't know if she can handle being a ninja. Hinata noticed it and understood what she was thinking. She hoped she could help Miu with it. She then looked at Naruto despite his enthusiam she could tell something was his mind. Even now he looked like he was worried.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Everything is fine. I promise." He replied. "I gotta stop thinking about it. I'm making Hinata worry." He said in his thoughts trying to put that strange dream behind him. The kids got up to clean themselves up and get ready for bed. Bolt had a busy day tomorrow. The teams and Sensei's were decided on. Bolt was looking forward to it till suddenly Miu felt strange. "Miu?" as if being passed on like a disease Himawari was feeling strange too as she wobbled a bit then Bolt was getting dizzy.

"Kids!" Hinata yelled as she got Bolt and Himawari. "What's happening!?" She asked in concern then Naruto was feeling something too but it wasn't painful.

"Naruto." He heard a familiar voice he had heard in a long time.

"That voice. Is that really you, Kurama?" Naruto asked as he turned to see Kurama awaken in his mindscaped as Kurama yawned and stretched. All his chakra finally recovered but then sensed three more sources of his chakra awakening but in an unstable way and recalled Naruto got married but slept through a lot of things

"Naruto are these your kids?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, do you know something about this?" Naruto asked in concern.

"I do. Most likely while I was sleeping some of the chakra I was supposed to recover went to your three children upon conception. Unlike you and me the chakra is a part of them and with my awakening the chakra has begun to stir and become active. They can't control it on their own." Kurama replied.

"Can't you take it back?" He asked him.

"I already recovered all my chakra and I could take it back but that would kill them." Kurama replied

"Then what can we do!?" Naruto panicked as he was noticing the kids sweating so much. "Please! There has to be something we can do!?" Naruto begged his partner.

"There is something I could try. The chakra will definitely be more stable but I don't know what will happen after that." He told Naruto.

"If it'll save them then please do it!" Naruto told Kurama.

"Alright. First have your woman bring the other two to you." Kurama told him. Naruto passes the message and Hinata lays them on his lap. "Now go into chakra mode and pass on some of that chakra for me to link with them through the chakra cloak." Naruto wanted to question it but Naruto had no time for it. He did as he was told. With the steps done Kurama proceeded with his plan and focused his chakra. "I didn't think I'd be using my chakra so soon to do something like this. Here goes!" Kurama said as he made concentrated by sitting in a sage position and focused his claws to weave the hand sign of his apparent jutsu. Kurama activated his jutsu and the chakra cloak dispersed.

"What happened!?" Naruto asked. Hinata used her Byakugan to see the chakra was becoming stable but now all three were similar to Naruto's.

"They're okay." She told him.

"Does this mean..."

"Yes. While it is stable my plan was to split myself again to help the but..." Kurama replied but hesitated the rest for Naruto.

"But what?" He asked.

"You children...have quite a strong influence." He replied in embarrassment.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked as Kurama linked him to Bolt and Himawari and he saw them. A black and blue Kurama but their attitudes and personalities were so...different. "What the hell? Are they you?" He asked.

"In a sense they are but at the same time...they aren't. They're small fractions of me but different in some ways due to your childrens individual chakra and personality." Kurama explained in the best way he could.

"So they're like your kids...you had with my kids." Naruto said with a glare.

"Naruto it's not the same thing. We Bijuus are large masses of chakra and the childrens chakra and mine caused this result." Kurama replied.

"And how is that different!?" Naruto question angrily. Kurama was going to reply but then felt something different with Miu as she they screamed as she started to glow. "Miu!" Naruto yelled as Hinata tried to look at her chakra network.

"Her chakra...it's overflowing! There's too much!" Hinata yelled and was about to try her gentle fist to try and seal it but a bright light shined from Miu. "Miu!" Naruto and Hinata yelled. Soons as the light disappeared they saw Miu was safe but something else was here. There before them stood another Kurama whose fur was as red as Miu and Kushina's red hair. His nine tails moved around as he gave Miu to Hinata.

"It happened. The first sign of change." Naruto mumbled and was now beginning to worry if that Yamikage he saw was really a dream. Somewhere in a village hidden from the world was a village called the Village hidden in the Darkness. It had an eye drawn on there with Darkness and Truth written around the symbol.

"Lord Yamikage. Was your message a success." A woman's voice said in the dark shadows as the Yamikage whose face was still shrouded in darkness.

"Yes. The fox is awake now and the first change to the world has happened. We can begin our plans soon." He replied.

"I still don't get why we waited so long." Another voice asked. He sounded like he was itching for a fight.

"It wouldn't be any fun if the man who saved the world from Kaguya and Toneri Ootsuki isn't at his best. I want to crush the hope of the new world as they watch me crush Naruto Uzumaki with my power." He said as he reveal his chakra mode which was all black with red outline to show off his aura.

End of episode 6

Notes:

Here is the chapter 6 I have been working on. Starting tomorrow till sunday I will be on hiatus because it is that time of the month for me to serve the US with my reserve unit. In the meanwhile please read and review/comment this chapter. Also I feel bad my one shot to love ru fanfic of Rito x Sephie aka Rito x Lala's mom didn't get reviews or comments. If you guys read it please tell me what you liked or didn't like. It tells me on what I can do to improve on that next time I decide to bring in Sephie in a to love ru fanfic. Thank you for reading and bearing with the patience this weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Generations 7

In the Village hidden in the Stone at the home of one former Tsuchikage named Onoki. His other former title in his youth was the Fence-sitter. Within the Tsuchikage residence since he refused to move out after his granddaughter succeeded him...finally. The residence for the most part was empty since Kurotsuchi was spending time with her daughter. The father is someone we don't really know since 2 years after the war she had an outing with Tsunade and Mei and after so much drinking one thing led to another and Kurotsuchi found out about the baby and chose to keep it for one her daughter may succeed her as Tsuchikage. So her daughter would be about fourteen but despite being two years older she seems to have it in her head that if her daughter marries Bolt then that make her family all the more powerful later on but her daughter has yet to show any interest. She named her Ayane cause she thought it sounded cool. Ayane has been wanting to learn her great father's Dust release. Onoki was at least happy this child wasn't as disrespectful as Kurotsuchi. Ayane has been learning her lessons well but Onoki had a feeling he wouldn't be around much longer which is why he parted on to her the secrets to mastering Dust style on her own. At this very moment Onoki sat awake in his bed in the middle of the night as if expecting company. He looked ahead and out of the shadows were unknown ninjas wearing unfamiliar headbands. They an eye as their emblem. They were all wearing all black ninja attire while keeping their faces hidden.

"Three...four." Onoki counted them. "I see the puppets have made it here with no problem, but where is the puppeteer." He said as he awaited on more person. Similar to how Naruto or Minato or even Obito teleport the in black Kage cloak appeared. "I see. So, you're the rumored Yamikage who started the Village hidden in the Darkness."

"I knew our existence wouldn't be a secret for long. You are probably the only one after Jiraiya the toad sage to keep tabs on what other ninja's do." The Yamikage replied. "Your security has become lax since you allowed yourself to become immersed in this new world. Retiring is one thing but embracing peace with the other villages was the one thing I never expected from you."

"Perhaps you're right. Before I would never have considered this possibility. In my youth I most likely would have tried to get all under my rule but it is because of those actions that myself and other Kages have done that we needlessly threw away the lives of our ninja." Onoki replied.

"A ninja...no matter the era...no matter where we live...the biggest mistakes that were allowed to happen was to allow the likes of the feudal lords, the samurai and let someone like Naruto Uzumaki put us in the light. We as Ninja belong to the shadows of Darkness. The Bijuu are to be nothing more than our slaves. Before long our very culture as Ninja will disappear if I allow this to continue." The Yamikage told Onoki.

"Perhaps but at the same time perhaps not. I have seen many things in my life but none so more miraculous than that Uzumaki boy. I'd like to believe he will find a way to keep the traditions going without needlessly having to send Ninja to their deaths." Onoki replied.

"It is because of that many new Ninja are barely considered Ninja. The previous Generation may very well be the last of a dying breed. I intend to rectify that. That is why I obtained power. I will destroy everything that has been born in this new world and recreate as to how it was." The Yamikage proclaimed.

"I see. I am surprised to see some of Danzo's followers among your numbers." Onoki told him as the other four ninja gasped at how he knew that.

"They are an exception. What I do is no different than Danzo. That is why they follow me. Like myself I too see no place in this new world. Are you also aware of other organizations?" The Yamikage asked.

"So they have also begun to move?" Onoki asked sounding worried.

"Yes. While they are nothing more than moths compared to me these organizations will be the fuel to light the flames of war once more. This peaceful era is going to fall apart soon and I intend to start it with you." The Yamikage proclaimed.

"I knew you would come to me for such a thing. That is why I will not allow you to use me as the trigger for a war." Onoki replied as he then used his hands underneath the sheets to create rocks from the room and throw them. The Dark Ninjas dodged but now their position is compromised. The Yamikage was already on top of Onoki.

"Lord Yamikage!" The ninja's yelled as they got next to him to see Onoki was indeed dead. "You did it!"

"No." He replied as he just dropped the body. "His heart gave out since he was no longer in any condition to use Jutsus. His body has become too frail for it. Damn the old fool. Rather than have us kill him he killed himself to prevent war." The Yamikage replied. "Let's go." The Yamikage took his ninjas and teleported. The anbu of the Stone village came and were trying to figure out what happened. The guards protecting this place were taken out and Onoki has died from heart failure. This was a dark night for the stone village. The next morning we are now in the leaf village. Naruto was wrapping his head around everything he was dealing with last night. We go back to about two hours after the kids wake up. Miu woke up to the big fox next to her. Rather than being scared she felt as is okay with him there as she touched one of its tails. Bolt and Himawari couldn't believe it either. They heard voices from inside their heads. Naruto sat the kids down and explained to them how Kurama was asleep till just recently. Bolt got most of it as did Himawari while Miu didn't really understand the big stuff. "So, according to Kurama these new nine tails are like your partners." He said.

"Is that why only we can hear them?" Bolt asked them.

"Yeah. If you guys learn to cooperate with them and sync your chakras properly then you'll be able to achieve chakra mode like me. Well, in theory anyway." Naruto replied.

"Papa, how come Miu's is out here and is as big as a dog?" Himawari asked by raising her hand.

"I'm not really sure." Naruto replied as he looked at it.

"Lady Miu's chakra as well as Kurama's chakra were merging and Lady Miu already had a large amount of Chakra as it is. Probably due to when her grandmother healed her while still in Miss Hinata's womb." The fox replied with a voice that made him sound like someone's butler. For Hinata he kind of reminder of Ko and Neji when one of them spoke to high officials or lords.

"Wait you're saying my mom's chakra could be the reason why she has so much?" Naruto asked till he realized... "Hey wait! How do you know about that?"

"The memory is there with in the chakra. Do not forget despite the fact I am physically here I am still a mass of chakra. My presence here means that for the moment lady Miu is unable to contain her chakra properly..."

"So you're like a temporary vessel for all that chakra." Hinata finished.

"Correct." The fox said as Hinata petted his head.

"Thank you. For saving her life." She said.

"Thank you." Miu said to her Fox.

"Your welcome. There is one other thing though." He said.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"Miss Hinata try to move her away from me." The fox requested.

"How far?" She asked.

"Far as you can." He replied. Hinata didn't get it but she did it anyway. Up until she was five feet away. "What the?" Hinata looked to see she was having trouble moving her then she heard a noise and noticed her family staring. She looked and there was a chain coming out of Miu and it was linked to her fox. "What is this?"

"A chakra chain. Naturally be a granddaught to Kushina Uzumaki and having some her chakra in her system after being healed by her a Chakra chain was bound to be possible for Lady Miu. In this case the chakra chain you see now is what links us and enables me to use the chakra." He replied.

"In other words Miu can't go too far without you." Naruto said as he studied the chain. He thought about it. On one hand he doesn't have to worry about his littlest princess getting lost or get hit on by boys as she gets older but on the other hand now people are gonna wonder where a fox like this one came from. He sighed. "Okay for the most part till I get this sorted and figured out Miu needs to stay home. Bolt, Himawari for now keep what happened to you guys a secret and try to get know your new partners. This is kind of a first for me and Kurama too. Oh I almost forgot what are your names?" Naruto asked the biggest one.

"We were made from Kurama's chakra as well as the individual children. In a sense we still are Kurama but at the same time we are not. We're more like fragments of him." He replied.

"Well can't call all four of Kurama since it'll be too confusing." Naruto replied.

"Very well then. You can name us what you want then." He said. Miu grabbed his tail. "Please don't say Fluffy" He begged Miu.

"Kosuke." Miu said.

"Hmm, it's not bad...Kosuke it is then." Kosuke accepted his new name. Bolt was speakig to his black Fox and noticed he had that punk like and hot headed attitude.

"I think I'll just call you Lightning." He said casually.

"Hell no! I ain't gonna be an add on to your name!" He complained.

"How bout...Momotaro?" He asked.

"As in named after the boy who born from a peach? No thanks." He said Bolt was really thinking hard on this on.

"Got it! How bout Kurogane?"

"Kurogane?" He thought about it. "It's got a nice ring to it. All Kurogane is on stage!" He yells. With Himawari her Blue fox had a feminine voice sounded a bit on the wise side.

"Hmm, I think I'll call you Miho." She said.

"Miho?"

"Yeah I read a book about a nine tailed fox who called herself that." She replied. The story was about a spiritual nine tailed fox taking on a human form seeking to live among the humans and eventually fell in love. It was said her tails were as bright as the moon itself.

"Miho...That should suffice. I look forward to working with you." She said. After that Naruto laid down the ground rules especially to Bolt. Till he could get this sorted out without freaking out the village or the city then it'll be fine. As we end the flash back he still couldn't believe how this all happened. Especially Miu. She's only four years old and she already has so much chakra that it's already halfway to what Naruto has now. Byakugan, Chakra chains, and now all this chakra plus Kosuke, Miu may grow up to be the most powerful Kunoichi in history but at the moment her shy demeanor is pretty preventing that from being possible. He's at least glad she's not one to pick a fight so openly like he used to. At the very least Kosuke seems pretty loyal and is keeping his word at making sure the chakra is stable. Naruto had just finished making files for his kids with all this information. He felt it would be better to make a chronicle on these developments in case in the future his grand kids or future descendents were to have this happen to them as well. Just then Naruto got an Email from Kurotsuchi.

"Kurotsuchi? I wonder what's up?" Naruto opened it and read that Onoki has died. "Oh no." He said as he read about the autopsy. The other Kages as well as former Kages were informed about it as well. A few days later the Kages gathered to the village hidden in the stone for the funeral. Naruto had his family stay home since he had a bad feeling that Onoki causing his own death was strange. If he was attacked then where were the assassins he wondered. "I wonder if this has anything to do with that Yamikage guy." Naruto asked himself as the funeral service continued. As this was going on all around the world different organizations were on the move. Preparing to make their attacks. Some in it for long overdue revenge and held grudges, some were in it cause they believe there is no profit to be gained with peace, then there are those who have come from distant lands with intentions unknown as all we see on one of the foreign ships is a man in gold armor and a red cape flowing behind him, then you have the pirate factions who seem to have evolved with the way of how Shinobi and Samurai are capable of using chakra, then lastly is the Village hidden in the Darkness. It's location remains unknown and died along with Onoki. The world Naruto has known or believed has he known was changing, expanding, and even evolving. These events were the things his children and their generation were going to see and deal with. He wondered just how much can he really do in a world that seems to be getting bigger. The next morning Bolt woke up and prepared for his first day.

"Okay. I'm off!" He said.

"Yeah well let me know when we get to the good part." Kurogane said.

"okay then." Bolt replied. Himawari had no class today due to the new Genin receiving their senseis and being put on their teams. Bolt got class looking like he was ready to take on the world. He sat with his friends to listen. He waited for four days to get started on his missions with whoever his teammates are. Reason this took long than usual was due to the last meeting of the five kages. One of their topics was on how to expand peace between their villages and one such thought was about to be brought to light. The five villages would have their new Genin intermingle and be put into teams. Bolt noticed there were a couple of foreign ninjas in his class. "Did some of our classmates get switched?" He asked himself. Shino finally walks in with the team rosters.

"Alright. Time to put you on your teams. Soon as I call out your name go to your new teammates and get to know them." He said in his usual voice. "First is team three. Sarada Uchiha." Sarada straightened up as she listenened for her teammates names. "Bolt Uzumaki." Bolt looked to Sarada and waved to her as she blushed thinking this may not be so bad till shino said the final name. "and Rei Terumi" They looked over to see a beautiful looking girl who had a hair style to Mei Terumi. She had a blue top and under it was a long sleeve net shirt but neither covered her stomach as we can see her belly button, she also wore net leggings on her legs and had a blue mini-skirt and her hair had the front covering her left eye while having a pony tail set up with a blue band and her headband was worn over her forehead. This young girl truly is the only daughter of the former Mizukage. Sarada gasped as she did not like this and was not liking the way she was looking at Bolt with her smirk. Shino named off the Ino-Shika-Cho squad as team five. The other students were teamed up and were now getting to know their new teammates especially since these teams of mixed village Genin were to try working together for three years. The peace project was going to be put to the test as the new Genin begin their first day getting to know each other.

End of episode 7

Notes:

Hey guys I finished my reserve weekend and I just finished this chapter. I didn't want it to go too far or too deep but I think this sets up some of or a little of what to expect for Bolt's Generation. The foxes will have different effects on the kids fight styles. Such as Bolt will constantly have his body controlled by Kurogane since his punk like attitude gets him amped up for a fight so Bolt and Kurogane will be spending a lot of time learning to cooperate. Hiamawari and Miho I have an idea of what to do since aside from naruto I have seen how other things can be done. Like for Himawari rather than achieve chakra mode she achieves a whole concept of it where her hair will glow like sapphire and blue chakra tails sprout out. As for Miu the idea is to have her be dependent on Kosuke for combat at first while he uses all his tails to attack and protect Himawari as she rides his back since he can't be more than five feet away from her. Miu will eventually learn to use her Byakugan and chakra chains later. She has the highest amount of chakra to date but her shy personality will be the one factor that makes it difficult to believe or see happen. Alright this is all I gotta say for now so as always leave a comment/review on what you thought about this.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Generations 8

It was a sunny day. Still the very same day where we left off as we see a few birds flying as team three were eating their lunches. Bolt was enjoying the lunch his mother made. If Bolt ever wanted one thing in a future wife let alone a girlfriend he would at least want her to be a good a cook as his mother. Sarada kept glaring at Rei who was eating her lunch as well.

"If you keep glaring at me you're gonna make your eyesight worse." Rei said to her as she gritted her teeth.

"Yeah well they say too much make up can be bad for you." Sarada replied trying to keep her temper in check.

"This is all natural though having lipstick on is a bit of a plus." Rei replied as she showed off her skin making Sarada a bit more jealous as her eyes twitched. Bolt kept eating. "No need to feel so hostile in front of your boyfriend." She as Sarada blushed.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-Boyfriend!?" Sarada was red as a tomato as her glasses fell out of place and we hear the steam sound effect coming out of her ears. As for Bolt, he zoned out as he was eating due to Kurogane complaining he was bored and wants to do something more fun. So mentally he wasn't aware of the conversation due to the conversation in his head. "He's not...I'm not..."

"Oh~, so he's available?" Rei said as she looked at Bolt. Bolt then came back to reality. Next thing he knew Rei was right next to him.

"Did you need something?" He asked.

"Aww, how rude. What were you day dreaming about?" She asked in a teasing voice. Sarada was losing her temper as Bolt felt a chill go down his spine.

"Bolt...why...are you just sitting there like that, Shanarro." Bolt was sweating bullets now. Every time he hears her say that he knows she's about to blow a fuse.

"Wait! Hold on! I don't even what's going on! Gahhh!" In short of a flash Bolt was pummeled as Rei dodged with ease and laughed at how funny that funny was.

"Fufufufu, oh my you have quite a temper on you. Despite being the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha of the Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes and and Sakura Haruno the only true successor to the Sannin Tsunade Senju's Byakugou." Rei replied as Sarada just glared at her. "It's not all that strange for me to know about it after all out of everyone in this village I'm sure you have a lot to live up to as does your little brother."

"Shut up." Sarada mumbled. "You don't know anything about me." She said.

"Well then I guess we're on the same boat cause you don't anything about me." Rei replied as she decided to jump off the roof and go for a stroll around the village. Sarada went after her forgetting about Bolt for the moment who was unconscious. Kurogane decided to try something. While Bolt himself was unconscious there was no one to control the body so Kurogane took over for a bit. Next thing he knew we woke up on the floor and saw the outside through Bolt's eyes. Apparently taking over Bolt's body altered his Eye color to slit red fox like eyes.

"Whoa, it actually worked. Looks like I get to have a little after all." Kurogane said as he threw a few punches and kicks to test his control. "I wonder what else I can do?" Kurogane decided to take Bolt's body for a test run as he then noticed there was still some food left over from Bolt's lunch. He tried it out. "Wow! So this is what tasting food is like. Man I don't know why old Kurama doesn't do this if he had to live inside the Hokage for so long." Kurogane as he went around the campus. Unlike Bolt who was still learning how to use his chakra more properly Kurogane was able to do everything with ease such as walking up and down the walls with his chakra. Then he looked at a random window. "What's this?" Soon as he looked inside he was looking into the girls bathroom. "Hello. And again I don't know why old Kurama never bothers using the Hokage's body. Human girls aren't so bad." He said as he then noticed a civilian woman passing by in a Kimono as he continued to eat a rice ball. "Hmm, so many things to do and so little time to enjoy all this before he wakes up." Kurogane went out to enjoy what he could for the next hour. Despite being a fragment of Kurama himself Kurogane, Kosuke, and Miho were still a lot like new born foxes despite being intelligent they still had new born like feelings in this case Kurogane was having that excited feeling of doing something new for the first time. At the Hokage tower Naruto was giving the Jonin sensei's their briefings.

"So you all understand right? Some of the students will leaving with those of you who hail from other villages while others stay here. Their families have been informed and living arrangements have all been set." Naruto said as Jonin from different villages including the leaf were all listening and understood what the five kage were wanting to do this time with the new group of Genin. Konohamaru was among them as well. He looked over his students profiles sure enough there was team three. Looking at their profiles this set up had a similar balance to team seven, team Minato, and even Team Jiraiya.

"There's always that one team that balances itself out like this. Whether they can pull it off or not is something I'll judge for myself." Konohamaru said as he Naruto informed him about Bolt, Himawari, and Miu's situations and looked at Sarada and Rei's profiles at their strengths and flaws. "Getting them to work together is gonna be a little tricky. Assuming they aren't at each others throats yet." He said as he continued to listen to Naruto's briefing. At the Uzumaki house Himawari was enjoying her day off by play with Miu. Kosuke laid asleep since he didn't think would happen today. Miho watched everything from Himawari's mind scape as she got to know her partner. Hinata was prepping lunch for the girls. Kosuke insisted the he need to eat since he is linked to Miu. As long as she is able to eat he would feel it as well. It works in vice versa as well so anything he eats she'd feel it. It wasn't long after that Miu felt sleepy as she yawned and scratched her eyes.

"Come here sweety." Hinata said as she carried Miu to take her to room to nap for a bit. Playing around with Bolt and Himawari always wears Miu out easily. Kosuke followed since he can't be more than five feet away from her. Hinata laid her down on her bed as she slept peacefully after grabbing one of Kosuke's tails like a plushie. "I have to do some shopping for dinner. Can I trust you to watch her? Himawari is going out to do some training for a bit." Hinata asked.

"I will guard her with my life, Miss Hinata. Rest assured Lady Miu will be safe and sound with me here." Kosuke replied as he respectfully bowed to the mother of his partner. As she left Kosuke smiled at how Miu was sleeping so he drifted to sleep with her while his ears, nose, and ability to sense chakra kept him informed of anyone trying to hurt Miu. Back with Kurogane He was hanging around the front of the academy and Sarada came around the corner.

"Damn it. Wait till I get my hands on her." She said to herself then she saw Bolt.

"Yo." Kurogane said.

"Bolt?" Sarada said since something seemed off about him.

"Oh right." Kurogane said as he remembered he was in Bolt's body. "Yeah yeah! It's me."

"Something...doesn't seem right with you." She told him.

"Pssh, I'm always like this." Kurogane replied trying to be cool but failed at being Bolt. Then a ball hit him in the face. "HEY HEY HEY! WHO THE HELL THREW THIS AT ME!?" Kurogane looked at who did it and it was some random punks from the city looking to see what they can get away with. They smirked and laugh at how a small kid like Bolt is a Ninja. Kurogane popped his or rather Bolt's knuckles looking angry and ready to fight. "Ku...mean Bolt is on stage!" He yelled as he posed for his introduction then charged in like a street punk beating down the jerks. Sarada looked at Bolt since this completely out of character for him. "Want more!? Yeah that's right you better punks!" He yelled till he got bammed on the head and Sarada dragged him back to the academy.

"What is wrong with you!? You were always hot headed but even you should know better than to get in a fight like that!" Sarada complained as her hair waved with frustration completely unaware the one she knocked out was Kurogane.

"ugh, what happened?" Bolt asked as he finally regained consciousness unaware of what Kurogane did and unable to understand why Sarada sounded angry at him. Rei was on a nearby roof and watched the whole thing unfold. She also thought Bolt's behavior was a bit odd but she did find him interesting to say the least as she chuckled and smirked at him.

"Fufufufu, That was pretty interesting. He looks so cute I can't help but want to tease him." She said as she started making her way to the classroom. Out in the training field Himawari was doing some basic steps her mother showed her. It was the basic form of the Gentle Fist. While it was obvious neither Himawari or Bolt would be able to use it due to their lack of Byakugan the basic form used for the foot work of Taijutsu itself was enough to help them. Himawari was moving in motion with a bamboo staff. Apparently she wants to use Bo staffs and Naginata's as her weapons for fighting. Her form was still in the process of being made. Himawari was practicing her staff spins but...

"Ow!" She hit her head. "That hurt. I really need to practice more." Himawari told herself.

"Hima, mastering an art takes time and practice. The most I can do to help is guide you in learning." Miho said.

"But I really wanna get good at it." She said.

"Patience is a strong virtue to anyone who wishes to be strong but the question to ask now is why do you want to be strong?" Miho said as Himawari looked confused.

"Why do I want to be strong?" She asked. "Isn't wanting to be a Hokage like papa good enough?"

"Many have attempted to be Hokage, so it's a fine goal but every Hokage has had a reason to why they want to be a Hokage." Miho replied. Himawari and was thinking.

"I don't really get it."

"Do not worry. Many look for the answers as they go through life. Why don't you try some the meditation excercises I showed you." Himawari then looked at Miho in her mind scape and copied the posture for meditating. "Deep breathes. Clear your mind of any and all distractions. Learn to sense all that is around you." Miho said. Miho started liking the idea of being a mentor to her partner who is still in training. Himawari took deep breathes and concentrated. Miho then noticed how her chakra was flowing. It was like watching the wind blow on a field of flowers next to a river that flowed calmly with the stream. "Good." She said. As they both meditated the yin and yang symbol appeared below them in the way it does for many Hyugas who use the eight trigrams. Back at the academy Sarada, Bolt, and Rei were sitting and waiting. Bolt was getting bored.

"How much longer do we gotta wait?" He complained.

"You complaining isn't gonna make our sensei come any quicker. Just be patient for once." She told him.

"I gotta admit. I'm a little bored myself. Any idea as to who will be our intructor?" Rei asked.

"Nope." Sarada replied.

"Don't tell me you're still upset with me?" Rei asked as Sarada was twitching a bit.

"Just drop it already you skank." She replied and Rei did not take that comment lightly.

"What did you just call me?!" Rei yelled as Sarada took note of it and arched her glasses thinking she now has some leverage.

"You heard me skanky pants." Sarada replied as she gave off a smirk that's similar to her fathers.

"You better watch it cause you're seriouslt cruising for bruises." Rei replied as both her and Sarada bashed foreheads pushing back and forth with neither backing down. Bolt just watched till he decided to step in.

"Girls, Girls! Let's all just try to get along here. How bout we play a game?" Bolt offered to get them to stop but it was no good the girls look as if they were rip each other apart. He then got up and tried to get in between them till he tripped and fell on top of them. Both girls blushed a bit for Rei this was a first but for Sarada her impulses kicked at the sudden close distance in a questionable position. She panicked.

"What do you think you're doing you perv, Shanaarrrrooo!" She yelled as kicked him off and into the front desk. She was breathing heavily t how close that was then she realized what she just did. "Oh my god! I'm such an idiot!" Sarada was then hitting her head for panicking at what could been a big moment and let something develop between her and Bolt. Rei watched as she just laughed at this since she has never seen a girl go into such a panic when a guy falls on her like that. Bolt had spirals over his eyes feeling dizzy after being kicked into the front desk. The door finally slid open and there was Konohamaru ready to pick up his students but...

"What the hell happened in here!?" He asked as saw a destroyed desk with Bolt in it. Now they all had to spend to cleaning up the mess and getting the desk replaced. Konohamaru took them to roof of the school. "Ahem. Okay despite the draw back let's go ahead and get started. Let's begin with introductions."

"Introductions?" Bolt asked seeing as how what was the point if he's alread familiar with two out of the three other people here.

"Yes Bolt, introductions. It's common courtesy to at least know your teammates. I'll start." Konohamaru replied. "My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. What I like...is a bit personal." He said since he was thinking perverted things about his wife. "What I hate are those who would cause trouble for others." Which is ironic coming from him of all people. "My dream well let's leave that on under the table for now. And that's that." He said as the team just glared at him.

"That first one was so obvious." Bolt said as he knew who Konohamaru was thinking about when he said personal.

"That was pretty lame." Sarada said not feeling impressed.

"Are all Leaf Ninja like this?" Rei asked. Since all three Genin were saying their thoughts in their heads.

"Now you guys go." Konohamaru said. "Tell me about yourselves and what it is you hope to accomplish by being Shinobi."

"My name is Bolt Uzumaki. What I like are well my friends and family and I do like to eat Ramen with my old man when he's not busy. What I dislike is how my dad has to work so much as the Hokage and my dream is to be a ninja who can surpass my dad without needing to be a Hokage." He told them.

"Okay. Next." Konohamaru said.

"My name is Sarada Uchiha. What I like..." She glances at Bolt and blushes and adjusts her glasses. "is my mother and little brother. I can't stand my father...mostly cause he's away." Soon as she said that out on the road we hear a sneeze and it turns out to be Sasuke.

"I wonder if someone is talking about me." Sasuke said to himself. Back to Sarada.

"My dream...Is to be a medical ninja like my mother." She said. Despite her attitude and similar behavior to Sasuke, Sarada has a high amount of respect for her mother seeing how she handles herself as a parent and a doctor. Konohamaru smiled.

"Okay let's go to you now."

"My name is Rei Terumi. What I like...well I think I may have finally found something I like but let's keep it secret for now. What I dislike...girls with long black hair, black eyes, and wear glasses." Sarada twitched since she knew she was talking about her. "My dream is to find a me a powerful man worthy enough to call my husband." She proclaimed as Sarada was shocked she said that out loud and Bolt wasn't too impressed since he hears Himawari say she wants to find someone like her father or grandfather as a future husband. Of course needless to say Naruto panicked at the word "Husband".

"No doubt about it. This girl is definitely Lady Mei's daughter." Konohamaru said as he sighed. "Man I really hope Lord Hokage knows what he's doing by putting these three together." He said. "Alright now that we got that out of the way here's what's gonna happen. Tomorrow morning you three will meet me out training field five. You will begin your test there." He said.

"Test? I thought we already passed the test?" Bolt said as neither of his parents said anything about this.

"The Genin exam is just a formality to spot potential. This test will tell me if any of you have what it takes to go on the long haul of being a Ninja. If you make it I will finalize you all as official Genin ranked Ninja. If you should fail, then you go back to the academy and start over from day one." Konohamaru said as he left his students worried and scared. "See you tomorrow." He said with a happy smile and disappeared. Tomorrow was gonna be a tough day.

End of episode 8

Notes:

well here is chapter 8. as always leave your thoughts in the reviews/comments. I also heard some rumors about the last movie that may or may not impact how I continue the story but until I get official word these rumors are confirmed I will continue to write this story as if nothing has happened yet. Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Generations 9

It was morning and Bolt was prepping for his exam with his team as we see grab two scrolls filled with Kunai and Shuriken and took a pair of Sais with him that were sheathed into his belt. Rei who was at her new apartment had all ninja gear prepped was now finishing up her hair as she looked at the mirror. Sarada had just finished prepping. Her little brother was still sleeping peacefully as she tried to leave quietly. Her mother was asleep though Sarada notice she has been sleeping a lot more lately and wondered is she should tell her mother to a few days off. For now she took off to her exam. As Bolt left he didn't realize his parents saw him leave since they were already up.

"He'll be okay." Naruto told Hinata as she watched her baby boy was on his way to grow up. She couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"I know he will. Good luck my little Lightning Bolt." She said as she watched her son dashing off. Naruto held Hinata close since he felt the same way. One of their kids was taking their first step to being a Ninja and for most parents just means it's their first step toward growing up to being adults. At the Hyuga manor Konohamaru was all set to go as he ate some breakfast.

"Father!" Konohamaru turned to see his precious girl Miyako running to him in a red flame pattern Kimono. She kept her hair in a pony tail done by her mother and keeps it that way with a pink ribbon. She had a lot of Hanabi's fatures but her hair color was definitely like Konohamaru. He picks her up and puts her on his lap.

"Well good morning munchkin. What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you before you leave." She replied enjoying being in her father's lap. Miyako was quite a daddy's girl and Konohamaru was enjoying it.

"I'll be back soon. So don't worry too much." He told her as he then felt the arms of his wife behind him. "Well good morning to you too."

"Well I wanted to at least give you a good bye kiss." She said in a teasing voice as Hanabi kissed Konohamaru. Miyako covered her eyes.

"Eww." She said.

"Aww come on princess. You don't like seeing daddy kissing mommy?" Konohamaru asked. Miyako blushed.

"Do I get one?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied as he gave kisses to Miyako's cheeks. "Okay then. Time for daddy to get to work." He said as he put Miyako down.

"See you soon. As much I would normally root for you I think I'll be rooting for Bolt to pass your exam." Hanabi said. Making Konohamaru sweat drop.

"That's kind harsh of you honey." He replied.

"I'll be rooting for you father!" Miyako said.

"Aww, thanks princess." Konohamaru said as he patted her head with with his left hand. "Alright, I'm off." He said as he dashed off.

"Things are gonna be lonely without father." Miyako said.

"I know. He's gonna be busy training your cousin's team for awhile." she told her daughter as she took her hand as they walked to the dining area. Bolt ran since he was running a bit late. He finally made it.

"Oh man. Sorry guys." He said catching his breath as his teammates were sitting a good ten feet away from each other.

"Normally I'd give you an ear full but Konohamaru Sensei isn't here yet." Sarada said. Bolt made his way up to sit down. As they waited they finally saw Konohamaru.

"Hey good morning. Sorry I'm late but I got a little carried away playing with my daughter and my wife so it's kinda hard to get away when you're this popular." Konohamaru told as he was chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah save that part of your life for someone else." Bolt told him since he knows how carried away Konohamaru gets with talking about his wife and daughter.

"You're no fun." Konohamaru replied as team three were waiting for this exam. "Alright let's get started. My exam is actually quite simple. It's going to be an obstacle course." He said as the three Genin were confused.

"Huh?" They said as Konohamaru dug into his coat and pulled out a map. "This map has the route you need to take."

"What exactly are we looking for in this exam?" Bolt asked.

"Oh trust me by the end of this exam you'll find what you need to pass. For now all you need to know is that you need to get to the spot marked on the map in eight hours starting in five minutes when the clock hits nine." Konohamaru told them. Team three looks at the map.

"Are you serious!?" Sarada yelled. "That spot is way...We can't even..."

"You have your assignment for this exam. I suggest you prep up and I'll wait for you there." Konohamaru said as disappeared with old ninja vanish smoke routine. Team three coughed from breathing in all that smoke where after it cleared up they their Sensei was gone.

"So, where exactly is he having us go?" Rei asked.

"He wants us to go through a forest terrain roughly ten miles west of here where after that we have get to the center of it." Sarada replied.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Rei said.

"But that forest has been known to have a few insects that mutated fourteen years ago after the fourth ninja war. That's why academy students aren't allowed in there and civilians can only go in there only when they are escorted by a ninja." Sarada explained.

"Even then it looks like he wants us to climb the mountain that's there." Bolt added.

"We can get there easy. We got eight hours." Rei said thinking this exam was gonna be a cake walk.

"Yeah, how bad can the forest be? I'm sure some of those thigns that were said are just rumors." Bolt added. Team three dashed off to make their way to the forest. Getting there was a simple enough task traveling through the forest and climbing the mountain was another story. They were now at entry way of the forest. They stared at it and it seemed quiet enough. "So who goes first?" Bolt asked as Sarada and Rei nodded their heads on their first agreement.

"Boys should make sure it's safe for a lady now." Rei said.

"Good luck Bolt." Sarada added as they both kicked Bolt in first. He flew a few good feet in there as they heard him sream and crash into a tree. "Bolt? Are you dead?"

"Ow." Was all they heard for a reply. "He's fine. Let's go." Sarada told Rei as they walked in after him.

"What the hell you guys!?" Bolt yelled.

"What we just had you do some recon for us." Sarada replied trying to be innocent about the whole thing.

"Why you?!" Bolt complained as he gritted his teeth then out of the blue Rei got close, bent over, and kissed his right cheek.

"That's for being such a team player." She said in a teasing voice and Sarada's jaw dropped down in shock and Bolt was blushing as he was now quiet. He was frozen like a statue.

"W-W-What the hell are you doing!?" Sarada complained.

"What? It was just a thank you kiss." Rei replied as she smirked at Sarada. Sarada fuming with rage filled jealousy.

"BOLT! TELL ME THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW!" She yelled in a raging fit while strangling Bolt by the collar of his shirt.

"Gah ahh!" He he gasped from the strangling of his childhood friend.

"As fun as this is to watch but can someone look at the map." Rei said.

"Don't have it. Bolt Has it." Sarada replied while still keeping her grip on Bolt as he tried to respond.

"I think he's trying to say something." Reid pointed out.

"GAH!" Bolt gasped as he finally got air after being released from Sarada's strangle of death. "I lost the map." He said as Sarada and Rei had empty expressions in their eyes while having Yandere like smiles.

"I'm sorry Bolt but what did you say?" Rei asked as her and Sarada got closer to him.

"The map flew out of my grip after you guys kicked me. Now it's all wet and covered in the mud back there." Bolt said as he pointed to the map and there it was sinking into it's muddy grave. Bolt finally looked at Rei and Sarada only to see he was about to die. "GAHHHH!" He yelled as birds flew out of their nests from Bolts yell. At the top of the mountain was Konohamaru waiting for them as he heard Bolt scream.

"Looks like they made it. Now comes the real test." He said as he took out an E-cigarette to smoke. He had pulled out a cherry flavor for his E-cigarette. He did smoke regular cigarettes before but after Hanabi got pregnant she insisted he stop for the baby and didn't want their child to pick up smoking. Konohamaru found it hard to quit but then he saw the E-cigarette ad he tried it and Hanabi had no problem with it since the fumes weren't as harmful and won't effect the baby as badly either. To promote good health to the baby Hanabi had one of the Hyuga maids look into developing a brand for healthy smokers. Konohamaru had earned a title what most of his males friends call a whipped man. He didn't care as long as his wife was happy and he actually did like them. He has a scroll full all kinds of flavors and he even made some for combat purposes but those for another time. "Man I feel bad for Bolt. He's about as tactiful as Naruto when it comes to girls. Rei and Sarada are constantly at each other's throats but if they can learn to get passed those problems then they'll pass with no problem." He said to himself as he watched with a telescope and smoked his E-cigarette. Team three was going around in circles spending more time arguing about where to go then planning how to find their way.

"I'm telling we've been here." Sarada said.

"How can you even tell? All these trees look the same!" Rei yelled since she isn't used to forest or even jungle terrains since the Mist village had more swamps, lakes, and wet meadows than anyhthing. Sarada doesn't know her way around this forest since she has yet to read the map on it and Bolt kept marking the trees to make sure they avoid the same route. Little did they realize they used up a lot of their time arguing than finding their way to the mountain.

"Okay! Let's stop arguing here! We can blame who ever is at fault for this later." Bolt said as he got in between them.

"IT'S YOURS!" The girls yelled making Bolt blush.

"Well you guys kicked me in here before taking the map back!" Bolt argued back.

"Hey Bolt." Bolt was pulled into his mind scape and he saw Kurogane was calling him.

"What now? This isn't the best time."

"I know but this isn't the time to be arguing is it? The sun has moved and you have about three more hours left." He said as Bolt processed what Kurogane just said and panicked.

"AAAHHH! How could we have been here so long!?"

"You spent the whole time arguing and blaming each other. The mountain you seek is to the west of where you are now." Kurogane pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Bolt asked him

"I noticed the formation you overlooked while you were marking trees. But you may want to get these two to cooperate." Kurogane said as Bolt listened to the directions his partner put out as to where the mountain was. Now he was back in reality and Rei and Sarada were now interlocked ready to pummel each other.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! We don't have time for this!" The girls looked at him as he took their hands. "Listen we're running out of time to pass this exam. If we keep arguing like this how are we gonna achieve our goals, dreams, and fulfill the missions given to us." Bolt said as Sarada and Rei listened to him. "We're supposed to be a team here, right? And that means putting our problems with each other to the side until we get out of this!" Bolt yelled.

"Even if we did try...to cooperate. How are we gonna find that mountain?" Sarada asked as she glared at Rei and Rei glared back.

"Okay stop! Look I just happen...to know where the mountain is. Just trust me and follow me." He said as he led the way. The girls followed him since they had nothing to lose from this. Ten minutes later there was the mountain. It was pretty tall from up close.

"How are we gonna climb this?" Rei asked. Bolt thought for a minute.

"Hey Sarada you got some rope?" He asked. Sarada pulled it out and Bolt pulled out his Sais. "Okay here's what we'll do. First we tie the rope around our waists so we can make sure we're all together." Bolt said as they tied the rope around themselves. "Okay now if you got two kunais pull them out and we'll use those and my Sais to climb up the mountain!" Bolt said feeling brilliant.

"Is this even safe?" Sarada asked. Sakura appear with this message in the foreground: kids you should never climb a mountain unless you are a professional or have an expert climber with you. She now leaves the foreground.

"It'll be fine. Besides we don't have a lot of time left." Bolt said.

"He's right. It's all or nothing." Rei said.

"If we fall and die I'm so gonna kill you again in the after life." Sarada threatened Bolt making him sweat.

"Uhh, right. I got it." He replied. The got in line. From left to right was Rei, Bolt, and Sarada. They started using their sharp weapons to climb up while keeping their footing on the ledges they could get. Bolt had a good lead which helped in the heloing the girls go up as he pulled them sometimes. They saw the ledge at the top. "We're almost there!" Bolt said.

"We're gonna make it!" Rei said.

"I had my doubts about this." Sarada added as all three were sweating but were glad they were gonna pass.

"And you thought we were gonna fall and..."Rei said as she missed her footing on a ledge as falling "Wahhh!"

"Rei!" Bolt and Sarada yelled. Bolt Grabbed the left side of the rope with his left hand. Saving Rei and himself and Sarada from falling off. "Just hang on! I'm gonna pull you up!" He said. Rei was actually feeling scared for once in her life as she looked down. "Don't think about it! Just look up! Just look at me!" Bolt said trying to get her to keep calm cause if she panics and squirms then Bolt would lose his grip. Sarada moved closer to him to help pull her up. "Sarada?"

"Just shut up and pull!" She said.

"Why are you helping?" Rei asked.

"Because...stupid. We're supposed to be a team...and if I let you get killed in an exam I wouldn't be able to call myself a medical ninja like my mother and besides...I still have a lot...to say to you!" Sarada said as she helped pull.

"Besides there's one thing I know to be true. Those who abandone their comrades are lower than scum and I know we aren't lower than scum! Now come on! Don't quit on us Rei! You're part of Team three! And we're gonna be the best this whole damn world ever sees!" Bolt yelled. Rei was shocked. Bolt looked so manly and Sarada was actually helping her. She then grabbed the rope and tried to get her feet on the mountain to help them make it easier. As she made it up and she grabbed Bolt's arm and he pulled her up and stabbed her Kunai into the mountain. All three were breathing heavily and started laughing for some reason. It was so strange. A while ago they were arguing and now they just felt like laughing. "Okay. Let's finish this test." Bolt said as they climbed the little bit they had left. They made it to the top and were breathing heavily and laid on the ground. Now they weren't sure if they made it on time. They all looked up and there was Konohamaru.

"Hey you made it." Konohamaru said.

"Did we pass?" Bolt asked.

"Let me ask this. How did you make it up here without a map no less?" Konohamaru asked even though he watched the whole thing. The Genin sat up and thought about it.

"Well Bolt said he just figured out where this mountain was...and...we just trusted him." Sarada said.

"We we're only able to find it and climb up here because we trusted each other and worked together." Rei added. Then it hit them as to what Konohamaru was testing them on.

"That's what this test was about, wasn't it Sensei? You wanted us to work together as team." Bolt answered. Konohamaru then pulled out a stop watch and presses stop on it.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds to spare." He said as he showed them the time they had left. "A few bumps on the road but you passed the test." He said.

"You were still timing us!?" Bolt yelled.

"Yep." Konohamaru replied.

"Even if you made it up here within four hours I still could've failed you if you didn't understand the meaning of my test." He replied. "The purpose of the Genin exam is to teach you guys the one thing you could never learn by reading a book, or be lectured on or even be told about by your parents. This is a lesson that can only be truly learned and understood if you experience something to teach it to you. You three figured it out as you helped Rei up. We're in a whole different Ninja world compared to the one me and your parents were in. before it was ninja of different villages looking out for their own but now...we want you and all the new Ninja to come after you to be able to do more and something greater than what we've accomplished." Konohamaru told them as seeing them work together was a start of something Naruto and everyone in his generation want to see happen one day in the future. "Alone a powerful person can do a great thing but when many people come together with all of their wills to achieve some thing as one they can create a miracle. Those were the words of our sixth Hokage." Konohamaru said as he smoked his fourth liquid for his E-cigarette. Team three smiled at those words. "Congratulations team three. We start our ninja missions tomorrow!" He said by giving the a thumbs up as they felt relieved. "Now let's go home." He said.

"Do we have to climb down?" Rei asked.

"I don't know why you guys climbed when you could've just easily took the stairs." Konohamaru pointed out the stone steps that went down to what was the entry point they came in. had they not lost the map all they would had was a few obstacles and big beetles to deal with and up the stairs they go. "Yeah we figured this would be an easier thing for you guys but you really impressed me by not following the map and taking the high road. I can tell you're gonna be really powerful ninja's in the future." He said knowing full well what actually happened as Team three felt their souls leave their bodies and passed out at how easy the test route actually was and felt really stupid having gone through all that drama to pass. "Heh, kids." Konohamaru said.

End of episode 9

Notes:

well episode 9 is done and I wanted to do a different kind of test for bolt and his team compared to kakashi's bell test. I know many were likely expecting that but I think every jonin does something different to get the young genin's to understand teamwork. So leave reviews/comments to tell me what you think also as a personal request can I ask someone to help me research the byakugou. I feel like I need to do it so I can understand it's benefits as well as it's negatives and risks for using it. I feel like I can't get sakura or tsunade to use it in my fanfic unless I know all the strengths and weaknesses of byakugou. If you know these then please tell me what you know and don't let it be one of those biased things. I know sakura mastered to a bit of a higher point than tusnade but I get the feeling it doesn't change the amount of risk there is to using it. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Generatons 10

It has been a week and team three was doing well. As well as can be expected with D rank missions much to Bolt's complaining, wishing for something more exciting. Naruto sighed and wondered if he was this bad at Bolt's age as Shizune, Shikamaru, and even Iruka who was sitting with them for the day laughed at the irony of it all. Rei and Sarada we're working together at least but there was still some hostility. Konohamaru could see this was going to be a long process in making them an effective team. Everyone was home for the day. At the Uchiha house Sarada was looking up some Uchiha jutsus. Sasuke found files on a lot of the Jutsus the Uchiha clan used. One Sarada found intriguing was the body flicker technique used by Shisui Uchiha.

"I've seen Lord Hokage use Shushin to catch Bolt a few times. This body flicker Jutsu could come in handy in helping in the medical field." she told herself as she studied the theory behind it. Just then Ryuji walked in. "Ryuji? What are you doing up?" She asked her little brother as he yawned since he was supposed to be asleep.

"Bad...dream." He said while rubbing his eyes. Sarada picked him and tried to cheer him up. Their mother should home any minute and poor Ryuji barely realizes Sasuke is his father with how rare he stays at home.

"Do you want some juice?" She asked him.

"Grape." He replied.

"I know. That's your favorite, right?" She asked while chuckling at her little brother. As she poured him his grape juice she looked at the time. "Where is mother?" Just outside Sakura was breathing heavily using a wall for support. She pulled out a vile of red liquid and injected it through her left arm. After a few minutes her breathing calmed and went back to normal.

"Please...just a little longer." she said to herself. Something was definitely wrong but she wasn't about to let her family know. Just then a voice was heard.

"Sakura?" in a panic she hid the needle and her pouch and saw it was her parents. Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno were looking at their daughter as to why she was standing there.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" She looked at her parents. Like with so many others her parents showed signs of old since they are now in their mid fifties.

"Do we need any reason to visit our grandkids?" Her mother said.

"Besides you need al the help you can get with that husband of yours always working." Her father added as he laughed. Even at his age he's always gotta laugh and make old man jokes.

"Well I guess it'll be fine. I was just getting home myself." She told them. "they haven't noticed. That's good. I don't want them to worry right now." She said in her thoughts as she led them inside her house. "I'm home!" she told her kids as she then noticed Sarada with Ryuji. "What's Ryuji doing up?"

"Said he had a bad dream." Sarada replied.

"Aww, come here." Sakura picked up her baby boy who has Sasukes face but looks like he'll have Itachi's hair style. "Look who's here to visit." she pointed out their grandparents are here.

"Hey grams, hey gramps!" sarada replied. Mebuki wasn't too big on that nickname but knows her granddaughter means well. With Kizashi he just laughed as he patted her head.

"Hehehe, you're really grwoing into a beautiful young lady Sarada. Got any boys you like right now?" He said in a teasing manner as Sarada blushed as Bolt came to mind. Mebuki smacked her husband.

"Honestly dear. Aren't you getting too old to act like this?" she scolded.

"Oh come on honey. What's wrong with getting to know what's new in my granddaughters life?" He asked.

"Come on you two. Let's at least take this to the living room." Sakura told them as Mebuki took Ryuji and carried him there. She did love to spoil him and Sarada despite her gripes. A family evening was going by smoothly this evening. At the Uzumaki house. Bolt was laying in his bed pouting his dad wouldn't let him do higher ranked missions. Tonight would be a rare night where Naruto would not be home due to another long meeting of the five kages. Naruto use his Shushin jutsu to get to the Hidden Sand village. Gaara was to be hosting this meeting since for one his wife Matsuri was to give birth to his second child. She is in her fifth month. He had planned for one child but a second one came as a surprise. His son was a lot like him and his usuage of sand jutsus are pretty good. How he surpasses his father is still to be seen. His son was Himawari's age and his name was Haru. They chose that name because for Gaara his son was a sunlight in his life that was possible because Naruto reached out to him and became his first friend. Bolt was still pouting till he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey, it's time to eat." Bolt saw it was his mother. Hinata heard about what happened from Konohamaru. So she sat on his bed with her gentle smile. "how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine." He replied in a upset tone.

"I heard about what happened." She told him as Bolt tensed up. He hated when any trouble he makes reaches his mother's ears. This was one of those ways that shows Bolt was a big mama's boy. Naturally Hinata knows about everything he does in the village but pretends she didn't hear them for his sake. She put her arm around him. "I know it's hard for you."

"How do you figure?" He asked.

"Well..." She looked around as she smiled and got close to his face "Between you and me, you're father did the same thing when he was your age and so did Konohamaru." Hinata told him and laughed as Bolt was finding that hard to believe. "While it may sound exciting to go on tough missions you should enjoy the easy stuff to give you time to better prepare for them." She told her son. Bolt took what she said to heart.

"I'll try, mom." He replied as Hinata kissed his forehead and led him to the kitchen where his sisters were waiting for them to come down and eat. This family dinner went by smoothly for them. The next morning Konohamaru gave team three the day off due to Hanabi needing him to watch Miyako for the day since she has a clan meeting she needs to attend to. Bolt decided to pay a visit to the city. Rei was not in her apartment so it's likely she's doing her own thing. Sarada is watching over Ryuji as she studies more on the body flicker jutsu. Naruto was still in the sand village with the other Kages. Shizune usually handles handing out missions and paper work for Naruto since meetings between the fives Kages are when things tend to be quiet.

"Hey Bolt." Bolt was now in his mindscape again.

"What is now Kurogane?"

"Where are we going? I'm actually getting bored not doing anything and these D rank missions are so lame." He complained.

"Look just bare with it. It can't be helped you can't be outside like Kosuke." He replied.

"Hey! Why I oughta..." Kosuke said as he didn't let that comment slide as he then took over Bolt's body.

"What the?" Bolt was now confused as to what happened since his view point felt different.

"Didn't know I could this, did ya?" Kurogane said as he moved freely.

"Well give me back my body! I got somewhere I need to go to!" Bolt yelled.

"Okay fine." He replied as gave Bolt control again. Bolt sighed in relief but saw the city folk look at him like he was a crazy kid talking to his imaginary friend. He walked off looking embarrassed. "Don't ever do that again without letting me know or if I'm unconscious somewhere." Bolt told Kurogane.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"I'm gonna pay a visit to a friend of mine and see she can help me out." He replied as Bolt was arriving to his destination. It was a tall building that said intelligence department. The leaf village's Intelligence department expanded and now have two buildings. On in the village and one in the city. Bolt entered the building. In one of the open space looking offices that looked like a science lab and garage for vehicles with all kinds of blue prints everywhere. The girl Bolt was looking for was no older than him but just like he became a ninja she started working here with her mother in her own personal work area due to how smart she was. She was sleeping on her desk and her light blonde hair and wore tint swirl glasses. She had a lab coat on had the plate of her headband attached to the chest area of her black shirt and she had on blue jeans and wears blue ninja tabi. Her hair is a little past her neck. If you haven't figured out or forgotten this girl is the daughter of Shiho. The very same Shiho who helped Naruto and Shikamaru decode Jiraiya's message as before Pain invaded the village and Shiho named her daughter Michiko. As she slept on her desk she dreamt to the first time someone stood up for her and said what she's doing is actually cool. Michiko was eight years old sitting outside during recess time. Even at that age she was a genius that had the makings needed for the intelligence department. She was naturally nervous around people and kept her thoughts to herself. With the development of technology and engineering where chakra could play a big role for future weapons and vehicles. Michiko had all sorts of blue prints drawn up. As she drew them some random bullies madeo f three girls and two boys took her book and looked at her blue prints.

"What is this?"

"What nerd. She's not a good ninja and she's just drawing stuff."

"I-It's not...I mean..." Michiko couldn't find her voice.

"Oh look little bookworm Michiko is trying to squeak like a mouse. She's not gonna get far with this stuff." one of the girls said as she threw her book and it was gooing to land in a nearby puddle. Michiko was trying to reach to catch it but the bullies stopped her. She was about to cry cause all her work and her dreams were being made fun of and about to get ruined but someone caught it.

"Hey! If you got time to pick on your fellow Leaf peers then you got time to be focusing on enemies of the future! People who pick on others for no reason are the worst kind of people!" They turned to see that it was Bolt Uzumaki. The son of the recently appointed seventh Hokage. The five kids wanted to beat him up but then saw Sarada coming in with one of the teachers in hand and left. Bolt walked to Michiko as he looked at the book. Michiko looked embarrassed and thought he was gonna make fun of her too but to her surprise he was handing her her book. "These look pretty cool. You doing a manga or something?" He asked.

"No...I'm..."

"What now?" He asked trying to hear her.

"I'm drawing...blueprints." She mumbled.

"What!?" He yelled trying to get her to speak up.

"I'm drawing blueprints!" She yelled while blushing since she's never had to yell in her life.

"Blue prints?" Bolt asked

"Things...I want to make after I graduate." She said.

"seriously!? You can make that stuff you drew!? That is so cool!" Bolt yelled looking as excited as a puppy as he wanted to hear more.

"That was the first time I met him." Michiko said in her thoughts as her dream ended and she woke up. "mmm, oh I guess I fell asleep." She said as she scratched her eyes out. While pushing her glasses to her forehead.

"You drooled again." a voice said as a hand passed a napkin to her.

"Oh thanks. This is so embarrassing." She said as she cleaned off her drool then wondered who gave her this napkin. She then put her glasses back down and looked to see it was Bolt. "B-B-B-B-B-B-Bolt!?" She panicked for a second feeling so self conscious around her crush. She quickly tried to clean herself off.

"Nice to see you too Michiko." Bolt said as he has no idea why she's acting like this.

"Moron." Kurogane said in his thoughts watching this unfold.

"What...What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Oh I just thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing here? I haven't had a chance to see you since you graduated early and Dad allowed your mom's request to let you work here since you got so much promise in this field of work." He told her.

"Oh, well I don't know if it's a big deal." She said feeling happy he came to see her and she noted Sarada wasn't around today and considered this her lucky break and chance.

"Hey, it's your dream you're living. You sould be happy you got one." Bolt said as he still felt depressed most of his friends and even his little sister Himawari has a dream and goal she wants to achieve.

"W-W-Well...It's not my only dream." She said as was fidgeting around and tried to get closer to him. Bolt didn't hear her as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Man this is getting too painful to watch." Kurogane said as he took over since his partner was too dense to notice girls. Bolt was a little confused till he realized what just happened. Kurogane in Bolt's body moved his arm around the unsuspecting Michiko. "What is this other dream you have?" He asked.

"Huh!?" She was surprised at this sudden turn of events and she blushed. "Oh my god! Oh my god! He's actually holding me!" She said in her thoughts.

"Knock it off already!" Bolt yelled as he took over again. "What is wrong with him. Is he out of his mind." Bolt said in his thoughts till he heard Michiko talk.

"W-W-Well...I...uhhh...hope...to...y...bride." She mumbled. Only thing Bolt heard was bride.

"You wanna be a wife?" He asked as Michiko was as red as a tomato from hearing the word wife. "I think you'll be a good wife." He said Michiko was feeling happy and thought nothing could kill this moment. "The guy who gets you will be a lucky guy indeed." Happy moment's gone as she felt like glass and cracked down after realizing Bolt didn't understand she was talking about being his wife. "you okay?" He asked.

"This is just sad." Kurogane said. Michiko regained her composure.

"Was...was there something you needed from me?" She asked.

"Oh right I wanted to see if you could make me something since I got the day off." He told her.

"Sure, but what exactly?" She asked.

"Well..." Bolt was about to ask till the alarm sound. "what's happening?" he asked.

"Someone has broken in!" She said as they ran out of her lab to see what's happening and there a few injured personnel laying on the ground. "Sensei what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. Some random looking punk just jumped his way in here and took some data." he replied.

"What data?" She asked.

"Data on the prototype suits we were developing for the samurai in the land of Iron." He replied. Michiko was worried.

"Oh no." She said.

"Come on!" Bolt said as they ran outside. There was a small panic but they found the perp holding a CD rom as he put it in his pocket and took what looked to be an armed motorcyle. He got it moving by using his chakra to get it going and drove off with high speed. "Damn it! We gotta catch him!" he yelled.

"Unless you know a teleport jutsu or can run as fast as Rock Lee Sensei then we don't have a chance at catching him." Michiko said as Bolt looked at a knocked over motorcycle.

"Bolt, no! You cna't you don't have enough chakra to drive at that kind of speed and eve if you did do you even know how to drive one of those?" She asked.

"Nope and what choice do we have. If we try to call for help he's gonna get away." Bolt got it up but he quite short. "Damn it. Come on!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the bike.

"Bolt this thing runs on chakra, right?" Kurogane asked.

"What about it?"

"I'm made of chakra! And besides I wanna see something." Kurogane said as he was feeling excited that something is happening now. "Let me take over for a minute so I can pour myself in this thing and take over. This way I can drive you and go after this perp." He explained.

"Let's do it then." Bolt said as Kurogane took over once more and put his plan to work. To his surprise it was working. The bike stood on its own and it grew nine black chakra tails and a black chakra fox head as it roared. One of the Chakra tails picked bolt up then Michiko and put her behind him.

"W-W-What is this? I thought...only Lord hokage could..."

"I'll explain later. Just hang on tight to me!" Bolt told her as he grabbed the steering grips. "Kurogane go!" Bolt yelled as the bike revved up and went at high speed.

"Hell yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Kurogane yelled as he was liking the feel of this speed in a vehicle. The perp they were chasing was reaching the back gate of the village. Upon the city's completion the leaf built a second gate for those who only wished to visit the city. A few routes were made to lead them it. He looked back and saw something catching up to him at a faster speed than him. He pressed a switch to release spike bombs to it out but Kurogane used his tails to jump to the left side. After that they were next to each other as Kurogane crashed into him and the thief fell off and his bike skidded across to the back gate. "That was awesome! Can we do it again?" Kurogane asked.

"I'll think about it. For now come back so I can get that guy." Bolt replied.

"Fair enough." Kurogane said as he returned inside of Bolt. Bolt and Michiko went to the Thief. He definitely looked like a street punk but his actions suggested he has had experience in ninja training. The thief was completely dizzy and had injured leg after being knocked off like that.

"I got the disc." Michiko said feeling relieved they caught him.

"Great." Bolt said as he took his eyes off him for a second as the mystery thief was about to take out Bolt with a Kunai he pulled out of his jacket.

"Bolt!" Michiko called out but the thief was stopped by three people. Bolt turned to see it was his mother, father, and grandfather. Hiashi struck the thief's arm and made it numb, Naruto had a kunia on left side of his neck while Hinata was set to kill this man for almost killing her son. Naruto had teleported himself with Hinata and Hiashi to Bolt's location.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa? How..."

"We got word from the intelligence department and I sensed Kurogane's chakra. Left a pretty easy trail for us to track." Naruto answered.

"Well you didn't have to worry I had this..." To Bolt's surprise he was slapped by his mother. Naruto and Hiashi were surprised as well but understood where this was coming from. "Mom?"

"What were you thinking bolt!? Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" She yelled as she was crying a bit.

"But mom...I'm fine. I'm..."

"Don't give me that I'm a ninja stuff, because I've heard it all before from others and that's gotten them killed. Did you stop to think about the situation!? Why didn't you get help!? This isn't something a Genin is a ready for!" She scolded. Bolt could see she was more upset than angry. Naruto put his arms around hinata to help her calm down for a minute.

"Son, I get you wanted to help and do the right thing. But sometimes the right thing isn't always obvious. This guy coulda been an A or S rank ninja and killed you right on the spot soon as you got close to him. We know how tough you are Bolt but that's no reason to do something reckless and out your life in danger so recklessly. Especially when you got someone else's life in your hands." Naruto lectured as he pointed out to Michiko. Bolt looked at the sad look on his mother's face. He put his left hand on his left cheek.

"Mom...I'm sorry." He said. Hinata hugged her boy with all her might.

"Don't ever scare me by doing something that crazy again." She told him relieved the message got across. Naruto and Hiashi smiled that it worked out okay and Michiko smiled at this family moment. This incident was strange far as Naruto and Hiashi were concerned.

"This was...too simple...it's almost as if this guy wanted to be caught." Naruto said to Hiashi.

"Agreed. It would be beneficial to have the Interrogation department look into it." Hiashi suggested. The Anbu black Ops appeared and took the thief away. Not too far from the Hokage tower someone else was working with thief. Naruto returning to the village was a surprise but his sun doing something reckless got his attention and kept him away longer. The real target was some secret information. The thief's partner entered and was quickly teleported out of the village by none other than the Yamikage. Rather than take the actual thing the information was copied.

"Lord Yamikage. We were successful."

"Excellent. This information while likely heavily coded and will take time to have decoded will lead us to the exact location of Madara Uchiha's body." The Yamikage said.

"Sir, do you think this information is reliable." the dark ninja asked and out of the shadows appeared Orochimaru.

"Hmmhmmhmmhmmm, if anyone knows all the secrets of the hidden leaf, it's me. There isn't a thing Naruto can hide that I wouldn't already know where to look." Orochimaru said as he took the scroll to decode it.

"Just don't forget the deal. We give you sanctuary here and you create an army for me." The Yamikage said.

"Of course. After all there still so many things about this world I must know and make mine." Orochimaru said as he went back to his personal lab and locked the door.

End of episode 10.

Note:

okay here is the late chapter ten. A lot has happened for me. Pokemon omega ruby came out, then I had some tests to do before thanksgiving break then thanksgiving itself so I had a busy week. Any who this is what I planned so far and I do believe engineering along with technology has advanced a lot for Bolt's Generation so they'll have to deal with more enemies with technology and vehicles being developed. For Madara I think it's like his body was buried in a location away from the village that only Naruto and Sasuke would know about. I bet ya'll can guess what the Yamikage and Orochimaru want from Madara's body. As always leave comments and reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto Generations 11

The following day after the incident Bolt was with Naruto and Michiko trying to figure out how Kurogane did what he after explaining it to Michiko. The bike Kurogane took over was burnt up and broken apart. Michiko made a note of this while Bolt tried to have Kurogane do the same thing on random things. A baseball bat, a shuriken, Kunai, swords, clothes you name it. At lunch break the three sat down.

"So what do we got?" Naruto asked Michiko as she got the compiled notes from her fellow intelligence members.

"Well the bike Kurogane took over is damaged beyond repair. Most likely due to the amount of Chakra Kurogane gave off. These new vehicles and weapons aren't built to handle this much chakra at once." She started.

"In other words it's possible Kurama and the other Bijuu are capable of this feet but they'd tear the object apart with so much chakra in one go." Naruto said.

"Yes and it looks like it was coincidence Bolt and Kurogane made it work that way." She added.

"What do you mean?" Bolt asked.

"I mean out of everything we had you try only a few successes came through. Anything that is made from material or isn't capable of using chakra from it's user wouldn't generate any results where as the items that have the capability of using chakra show a lot of promise but Kurogane generates too much chakra for the standard made equipment." She explained. "That said I think Bolt may be on to being something new if he's will to try and with your permission as well Lord Hokage." Michiko briefed. Naruto thought about it. He saw a lot of advantages as well disadvantages. Ever since chakra powered vehicles came into the picture five years ago it became it big business benefit for business, political, and military wise. One business man in particular became the finacial support for all nations to work on these projects and due to so many successes his support and money became that much bigger but that's another story for another day.

"Dad you gotta let me try it!" Bolt asked with an excited tone. As a Hokage he can't simply say no cause he's his father since by all rights as a Ninja he is adult enough to volunteer for this but as Hokage he has to consider if this the right course.

"Alright since I know you're gonna go behind my back and do it anyway I'll allow it, but with some conditions." Naruto replied.

"What kind of conditions?" Bolt asked.

"First off I don't want you letting this go to your head and do something stupid." He started since he felt if karma was anything to consider Bolt would do something crazy if he didn't put that on the table first. "Next, While I know you are a full pledged Ninja I want to think like one since that plays a part in your promotions." Bolt listened. "Finally if any things you can do with Kurogane can be used in a mission I'll allow you to use them but only if the situation calls for it. I don't want you show boating out there. Do you agree with my conditions Bolt?" Bolt thought about it. At least he was being reasonable.

"Okay. I'll accept." Bolt told his father.

"Alright then. That being said I think I'll pay a visit to Tenten and have her set up something for you to use to summon any equipment you'll be able to use." Naruto told them as he got up. "Order anything you want from here and I'll have the staff bill me. I gotta get back and handle a few things." Naruto told them as he told the manager to charge any meals they order on him as he then used his Shunshin jutsu to get back to his office.

"Wow. That was pretty cool of him. I usually don't get to eat in places like this." Bolt said as we see they are in a city owned restaurant. It had some pretty good quality family meals. Bolt made sure to order the best dish they had to offer. Michiko settled for a simple meal and tea. After they ate. "Bwaahhh~!" Bolt said feeling satisfied with his meal. "Man I oughtta get the old man to treat me here more often. By the way Michiko you sure you want to do all this for me?" He asked.

"If it'll help you, I'm more than happy to make whatever you need." Michiko replied while blushing. Bolt failed to notice this as out of the blue he got kicked in the back.

"I thought it was weird you weren't gonna be at training today!" Bolt and Michiko turned around to see it was a very jealous Sarada. "You got a lot of explaining to do Bolt!"

"What did I do!?" Bolt asked in fear.

"Now now Uchiha. No need to make him feel so scared." Rei said as she slowly walked up to Bolt. He was starting to think he was saved.

"So care to tell us who this girl is?" Rei asked in a threatening voice. Bolt was now scared.

"Calm down everyone please! We were just having lunch after Lord Hokage offered!" She yelled making them think a date was approved by Bolt's parents. In Sarada's imagination the scenario went like this.

"Hahahaha Michiko seems like a good girl. Go on and take my boy and make him a man!" Imaginary Naruto said as he threw lots of cash for them to spend as the Imaginary Hinata said.

"I'm so happy and sad at the same time but I know you'll make my boy Happier than Sarada ever could." She said with dramatic tears as Sarada herself was spinning in a cirlce of over dramatic darkness. Back in reality Sarada was as white as a ghost as Rei was now pointing a Kunai to Bolt's neck treating him like a cheating boyfriend. Konohamaru was on the roof watching this unfold as he sighed.

"They took a step forward and ended up taking a two steps back." He said as he jumped in to break them up. Bolt had to explain everything to them but in order for there to be no big misunderstandings he decided to tell them about Kurogane. "whoa hold on there Bolt..."

"It's fine Sensei. I know my father kept his partner a secret till it was revealed to you, mom, and all his friends later in his life but...I don't want him to feel like him and his siblings need to be hidden from mine. He's not just my partner he's also a part of this team too." Bolt told Konohamaru. The girls listened to him as Michiko watched him tell them. "Okay guys, this is the story you know how my dad has a Bijuu in him as his partner."

"You mean the Nine tailed Fox, Kurama? Yeah. There isn't a ninja in any of the five nations who has been told about how your father and Kurama saved the other eight and was a big help in the last war." Rei replied.

"Hey Kurogane. Take over and introduce yourself." Bolt told his partner as he closed his eyes. Soon as they opened back up Bolt's eyes were slit again.

"Yo! You can call me Kurogane and from start to finish I'm the main attraction!" Kurogane said as he did a pose similar to Jiraiya.

"No doubt he's someone else. I've never known Bolt to be this much of an attention hog." Sarada said as she a sweat drop.

"He definitely seems more...rough around the edges than Bolt." Rei added.

"Hey! You trying to pick a fight with me!?" Kurogane yelled.

"Enough! Being a part of this team means you need to get along with everyone. So what can you do?" Konohamaru asked him.

"I don't know. I'm only two weeks old. I just know I can take over Bolt's body if he lets me or if he's unconscious along with anything that requires chakra for it to work." He replied.

"We're still in the process of learning the ins and outs of his abilities. It's possible Himawari and Miu could have this happen to them but I would need to examine them to be sure." Michiko added. "Anyway since I mostly work in the intelligence department it'll be rare for me to go on missions but Lord Hokage has allowed me to give support to any equipment Bolt and Kurogane as well since they are partners they will need. Luckily my dad is an expert in the art of crafting weapons and actually sends stuff to all the different ninja shops so I'll send him a request to give the guys up here a hand." Michiko told them. Bolt took over again and heard that.

"I guess in other words you're like our fifth member in the team while Kurogane is that fourth member but has to use my body." Sarada and Rei twitched at that.

"Well it doesn't really work that way but you are expected to be able to work with other ninja in the future as well so I suppose we could think of it that way." Konohamaru told him.

"Hey I know! We should have a hangout spot! A base of Operations where we can all hang out and do trainging together and stuff!" Bolt suggested.

"What like a secret club? We aren't in school anymore." Sarada told him.

"Hold on." Rei said as she pulled Sarada to the side. "It may not be a bad idea. Think about the benefits here."

"What benefits?" Sarada asked.

"Well for starters if Bolt is alone and one of us gets a lucky chance to be alone with him..." Rei then whispered what can happen when a boy is alone with girl. She sure knew a lot for a girl her age but Sarada blushed and lost her composure at the mere mention of a kiss. "Hey Bolt! If you got a spot we're all for it!" Rei told him.

"Hmm, we'd need space for everyone to feel like they can call it a hang out spot." Bolt was thinking.

"Umm I actually have a place in mind that's big enough for everyone to hang out in." Michiko told them as she led them an empty cave. Once inside She flicked the lights on that were installed and it was quite roomy to say the least. "This place was a lab that belonged but he kind of abandoned it for some reason. So as if now it's up for grabs." She told them as they looked around.

"Well I guess this is one way we can try to be a better team when we aren't out in the training fields." Sarada said.

"I think this will do nicely once we get it all set up with some furniture." Rei told them.

"Hmm Being called team three really feels lame." Bolt said.

"You want us to have a team name too?" Sarada asked.

"Well if we're gonna have a group of us hang out here then yeah. I bet Chouchou, Inojin, and Shikadai wouldn't mind it either." Bolt replied as Sarada sighed as there was no way Bolt was changing his mind about this. "Just watch I'll have a team name figured out eventually." Konohamaru watched them and smiled since this would be another way for them to get along and he recalled having something like this with Moegi and Udon.

"Better to let them enjoy this stuff while they can." Konohamaru said as he let them plan how this base of theirs will look seeing as part of growing up is learning to appreciate what they have in their youth. In another part of the village Himawari was training hard till she decided to go home for lunch. Oh her way she noticed someone sleeping by a tree. He had short brown hair, wore his ninja head band over his forhead and from what Himawari could tell he had a basic ninja shirt and pants while wearing a dark blue jacket from the Hyuga clan since it had the symbol on the shoulders.

"Hmm, I don't think I've seen him before." Himawari tried to think if she met him but then again with so many in the Hyuga clan it was hard to remember them all. The young Hyuga woke up. As he opened his eyes he saw Himawari.

"Lady Himawari?" He said.

"Umm...Hi...ummm." Himawari for the life her can't remember this person.

"You don't know remember do you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry! I know I should do better!" She said as she apologized.

"It's fine. But it's been awhile since we last saw each other. My name is Ryo Hyuga. We met when you and your mother visited a year ago after my graduation. He told her as Himawari thought for a minute. She thought and thought till finally she remembered her, Bolt, and Miu were with their mother visiting the Hyuga compound due to Hiashi inviting them to meet a young member of the branch family who showed much promise. Hanabi gave the jacket he is wearing right now to commemorate being the top student of his class upon graduation as he respectfully accepted this with honor. Things in Hyuga clan were slowly changing. The side family members were no longer branded and it was Hanabi, Hinata, and even Hiashis hope that Ryo would lead the side family to a brighter future with the main family. As everyone in Hyuga talked about the kind of future Ryo could bring with his talent and skills he walked and bumped into Himawari. She apologized and gave him a graduation gift. A simple pendent with the kanji symbol of sunflower written on it. He accepted it as he was aware she was the first daughter of Hinata Hyuga who is married to The Hokage. He wasn't sure what it was but something about this girl felt...pure and innocent as her smile made his heart beat.

"I'm sorry Ryo." She said after remembering.

"It's fine. I have been away on a lot of missions and training sessions." Ryo noted some of her bruises so it was obvious she was training and her hair was a little longer from a year ago and her smile still made his heart skip a few beats. "I can see you're training hard yourself."

"Yeah. With big brother now a full fledged Ninja I a lot of catching up to do." She told him.

"I see. I'm sure one day you'll catch up." He told her. He looked at the time. "I should be going. I have more training to do."

"Okay! You do your best too!" She told him with that same smile that made him blush.

"Right." He walked off wanting to be strong enough to confess to her one day. He got to the training field and there was a very familiar yell we all know.

"Ryo! You have arrived!"

"Sorry for being late. Lee Sensei." He said. Yes his Jonin mentor was none other Rock Lee himself. Lee took it upon himself to put together a team with similar attributes and skills as his old team when he was a part team Gai. He had a student similar to himself who started out as a bit out of shape but all of Lee's training really made him lose weight and tone up some muscles. Be was an orphan after his parents were simple restaurant owners known for making good oriental chinese style food. His name was Eiji. Like Lee did in his youth Eiji also wore the green spandex outfit Lee and Gai wear and his third student was a long range type of ninja relying on long range attacks and genjutsu. While different from Tenten with her ninja tool summoning this had the same kind of accuracy as her. And this one is a boy named Jin. He wore a red sleeve less shirt with a black long sleeve mesh shirt under it, he wore his head band around his waist like Eiji and Lee and he wore black shorts and black ninja tabi and lastly he had a pair of goggles over his head he uses to help scope and snipe his targets. He could throw kunai and shuriken but his personal favorite method is the bow and arrow. He has made all sorts of arrows to shoot. This group are Lee's students like with Team Gai, Ryo and Jin find it hard to follow the logic of Lee and Eiji when they shout "Youth!" so you can expect similar antics with team Lee as you expect with Team Gai in the past. Himawari made it home.

"I'm home!" she said as she closed the door and took off her Ninja Tabi and set her Bo staff to the side to pick when heads back out. She found a note on the fridge saying her mother and Sister were out for a check up appointment for Miu. "Guess it's just me today."

"What about me?" Miho asked.

"Sorry bout that. I guess I forgot you're in here with me." himawari replied as she looked to see what to have and saw there was some Ramen cups. And these were limited anniversary edition ones made to honor her father. "There's still some left!" She said excitedly as she hadn't had ramen for a while. After boiling the water she sat at the table. "Thank you for the food!" She said as slurped her noodles down.

"Miho you really should have some other foods to balance your nutrition. A young girl like you will need it to grow into a strong ninja and beautiful young lady." Miho lectured as Himawari slurped her noodles down like her father normally would.

"It'sh fhine." She said.

"Please don't talk with your full. It's not very lady like to do that." Miho told her.

"Sorry." Himawari replied as she enjoyed the flavor of the soup with balanced vegies, meet, and naruto swirls in her noodles. She ate her noodles and properly disposed of the cup. Himawari looked at the calender. "Oh I almost forgot." She said as she made her out and locked up and went out again. She ran out in the village and on the way she ran into her mother and sister.

"Himawari." Hinata called out.

"Mama! Are you going to visit uncle again?" She asked.

"Yes I was about to stop by after I took your sister home." Hinata replied.

"Uncle?" Miu asked. Miu still has yet to know about Neji since Hinata wanted to wait till understood the situation better. "Where does uncle live?" she asked as she sat on Kosuke riding him like Kiba use to on Akamaru. Kosuke made sure to wrap two of his nine tails to make sure Miu doesn't fall off.

"Is this uncle someone who lives far?" Kosuke asked since he isn't sure who they were talking about.

"I suppose you can say that." Hinata replied. "Why don't I take you two to meet him." She told them. The four were at the cemetery and stood over the grave of one Neji Hyuga. Himawari and Hinata put their hands together and Kosuke closed his eyes and did a slight bow understanding what this was about.

"Uncle...is a rock?" Miu asked. Hinata looked at her youngest daughter and kneeled down to try to explain it while Himawari checked the sunflowers she left last time.

"Looks like Uncle could use a new Sunflower." Himawari said. Hinata handed her some money to buy some from the Yamanaka flower shop. "I'll be back!" it was lucky the flower shop was only a few minutes away. This left Hinata to tell the story of her cousin. Her and Hanabi's big brother. The one who gave up his life to protect his family and comrades.

"Why don't we sit down as I tell you about your Uncle Neji." Hinata said as Kosuke laid down and let Hinata put Miu on her lap as she listened to the story of Neji Hyuga. In another part of the village Bolt was down the village and looked back to the city a top of the Hokage monument. He still found hard to believe how these two areas are one and the same yet so different. It was hard to put into words but that was what it felt like to him. He wondered if a day would come when the Leaf village or any Ninja village would be around in the future if things like technology, engineering, and cities continued to develop. On his way he bumped into his father.

"Dad? What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I needed a bit of a break." He told him.

"Shizune gave you a stack of paper again didn't she?" He asked as Naruto chuckled nervously. At the point they saw Himawari running to the Yamanaka flower shop. They followed and entered. She had just picked out the flower and Ino was at the front counter running the shop today.

"That'll be seven hundred Ryo. Tell your mom I said hi okay?" Ino told Himawari.

"I will! Oh Papa, Big Brother! What are you two doing here?" She asked them after seeing them at the entrance. After that they went walked back to the cemetary together and there they saw Hinata talking to Miu about Neji. She was at the part where Neji went out of his way to find a special kind of herb to restore her eyesight more quickly when she over used and strained her eyes with the Byakugan when she was around twelve years old. Naruto remembered that little adventure as well since he and Sakura were there with him. Hinata turned to see Naruto, Bolt, and Himawari and not too long after Hiashi and Hanabi with Miyako. They all came to pay a visit to Neji today. The children followed their parents example and prayed to offer their respects to Neji. Hinata poured some water over his grave. After that they all said their farewells and began to leave. Now unbeknownst to everyone the wind blew around them almost like Neji was still watching over them. Hinata smiled like she could tell it was him as she held the hands of Naruto on her left and Bolt on her right Naruto had Himawari's hand and Bolt Held Miu's hand as she was now back on Kosuke's back. This was quite a wonderful family moment for them. At Tenten's shop Naruto had left his request for her and paid a good sum to help her out but he also had to remind her if nothing changes with in the next ninety days he would have to give custody to Kiba.

"Damn it. I may end up losing my business pretty soon. I guess I can always go back to my ninja duties but...I don't know what to do." Tenten said to herself as she hadn't gone out for a mission since the Toneri incident and it became harder to get back into it after becoming a mother. Her door opened up and Saw Kiba with their daughter. Kiba's spent the whole day with her since he had a mission to get on with. It went by well till Shiori asked why her parents aren't together like Miu's and Ryuji's parents. Kiba had no answer for it since he wasn't sure how to answer it and it made Shiori think her parents they're going through a lot of trouble just because of her.

"Shiori? Shiori!" Tenten called out as she just went to her room. "Kiba what did you say to her?" Tenten asked.

"Well she asked why we aren't together like most parents and I didn't know what to tell her." He replied. Tenten wanted to scold him but she understood. It's not like she could give a straight answer either. "Tenten why don't we just get married?" Kiba asked making her blush he asked that out of the blue.

"What!? Kiba, we've been over this. What happened between us...was a mistake..."

"You trying to say Shiori is mistake!?" Kiba didn't like how Tenten said that.

"Of course not! I love Shiori! I just don't know what to do. Besides you're only asking me because of Shiori. What do you even know about me besides the fact we're just fellow Leaf ninja?" she asked him. Kiba had no answer either since in truth he barely knows Tenten outside of being a Ninja. "Just go home, Kiba." She told him as she went to the back of her shop to give Shiori a bath. Kiba was now standing in the Ninja weapon shop alone. He stepped out and instead of going home he sat at the bar again trying to drink his problems away. All this drinking has become noticeable to the point the bar tender had to complain to the Hokage about it. Naruto didn't want to but if he had to he would likely have to suspend Kiba and get him help. He was barely on his third glass till a hand stopped him.

"I think you've had enough." He turned to see it was his old team. Hinata, Shino, even Kurenai were right there. They pulled him away and sat at an empty table.

"Kiba we know you've been coming down here a lot and it's becoming a problem for a lot of people. Everyone's getting worried about you." Hinata started.

"This is actually pretty pathetic. Even for you." Shino added.

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it. I get it enough at home." Kiba retorted in a mild drunken stupor.

"Kiba this isn't healthy. We know you've been having problems with this whole family thing with Tenten." Kurenai told him.

"What does it matter. She doesn't want anything to do with me. This rate I'll be taking care of Shiori. I'm not in any position to lose out." He told them.

"This isn't about winning or losing and the way you're looking you'll be lucky if you'll even have Shiori. You may be her father but you're definitely not a father to her." Hinata told him.

"What...like Naruto. Mr oh I'm the hokage now, I got it all made now!" He yelled in sarcastic tone.

"Naruto isn't perfect. Believe me, I know his faults but I've accepted those faults just as he accepts mine and despite how busy he always is he tries to make time for our family and really gets to know them. All I've seen you do with Shiori is buy her love. She doesn't need a playmate and Tenten doesn't want some guy. They want a man who can be a father for when it really matters Kiba!" Hinata lectured. "That's the difference between you and Naruto. Kiba was at his rope end and looked like he was goona get violent but rather than make a scene Hinata struck a point to knock him out. Shino then carried him home and said he'll watch him with the Inuzukas and told Hinata and Kurenai to go home to their families. They left it to Shino along with Hana and Tsume to get Kiba back on track. "I think I'll talk to Tenten tomorrow as well."

"Yeah. It's not just Kiba who has a problem here but Tenten as well." Kurenai said.

"Yeah. Most likely even after all this time Tenten hasn't gotten over Neji. In all the times I've visited his grave I don't think I've seen her go once since the Funeral service." She told Kurenai as they headed home. So many changes yet so many demons with the previous generation still haunt them. With Bolt He was in his room and has papers all over his desk with different team names on them but nothing seemed to work.

"Ahh! Why is this so hard!" He yelled.

End of episode 11

Notes:

Well here is episode 11. I wanted to try and make it longer than normal but didn't want to too much to happen this chapter. I am trying to plan an arc that goes over Bolt's first long mission away from home. I am trying to figure out enemies along with how fights should go. So for now enjoy what have put on since this will likely continue for another chapter or two. The plan is to have the first arc all planned out by the time I am done with the small stuff in the leaf village. Just for the sake of it let's go over some stuff on what is to be with the characters.

Bolt Uzumaki: While he does have a lot of Naruto's personalty I will admit I feel he will likely try to achieve something different from Naruto hence why I made it a point to show Bolt has no interest what so ever in becoming Hokage. The switching control of his body between him and Kurogane works a lot of ways. Like Bolt will likely have more focus on an actual fighting style while relying on his speed to give an edge in combat when Kurogane takes over it's all about strength and fighting like a wild animal. Due to Bolt's constant training his body is flexible enough to handle the two's unique way of fighting as I intend to show in the first arc. Kurogane being an entity of chakra like the bijuu can control anything the needs chakra as source of fuel hence why he possessed the bike in a way that can make most think like ghost rider. So Bolt's weapons will rely a lot on that concept. Think something like how monkey king enma could still grip something or someone while transformed into a staff when he fought with Hiruzen against Orochimaru. There are still details to this I am working out so this is all for now on Bolt.

Sarada Uchiha: Sarada I believe has a lot Sasuke's chakra stamina like other Uchiha's before her but more control similar to Sakura so it will be possibile for her to be the first Uchiha in general to learn and use the Byakugou in the future. Reason for wanting to be a medic is mostly due to I think she has a lot of admiration to her mother due to how she handles everything from house work to medical jutsu since she knows anyone can train to have powerful jutsus but it takes one with a clear goal for themselves to make something of it.

Rei Terumi: I am having her start off as that I guess popular with boys kind of girl since like she said in her goals a few chapters back is to find a powerful man to call her husband since like her mother possesses two kekkei genkai. I want to start her off as this so I can try to help her grow into a more admirable person down the road.

Himawari Uzumaki: Himawari definitely has that vibe that she will want to be Hokage one day. Even though she does not have the byakugan Hinata has at least taught her the basic form to help her in developing her own Taijutsu and the weapon she will use is a Bo staff and Naginata. I am basing this a lot of how I saw Elsword using the story of nine tailed fox's possessing their host to grant them power so Himawari will be more on the balance of Yin and Yang release where instead of chakra mode she achieves another variety of sage chakra mode that is possible where her hair will match a sapphire like color and grow chakra tails and have those fox like eyes. This is the game plan. Also like her brother and father she's pretty oblivious to when a guy likes her. Like if you were to say you liked her in way that would be vague to her she would honestly mistake it as in you like her and you want to be friends lol but there will be a time where the first boy she actually likes is something of a bad boy because I think this will make it more interesting and drive Naruto crazy.

Miu Uzumaki: With Miu the plan is have Kosuke do the fighting so even after a time skip to where she is eight or nine Kosuke will be doing a lot of fighting in the coming arcs I have in mind. It's one of those leave it to the pet while the owner rides on it. I do have something planned for Kosuke later on in his and Mius debut battle with a rival type adversary that we see in so many anime and mangas.

Ryo Hyuga: As you can guess for us and especially Lee's perspective he's exactly like Neji in a lot of ways due to his discipline and training. He already his nature release figured out so expect him to pick up where Neji left off in the aspect of being strong. Reason for that is due to Ryo hearing stories about Neji and looks to him as a role model in being the best fighter the Hyuga once had to offer. Yes he does like Himawari in romance sort of way despite the three year gap between them. It's one of those things where he can feel a sense of purity about her that makes him want to make her his girl. Remember despite being cousins or kinsman or whatever phrase you go for the bottom line is in japanese culture cousins can get married legally not siblings. It's that simple guys.

Eiji: I don't have a last name for him but I don't believe the kid we saw at chapter 700 is lee's son since it's most likely he just found a kid in a similar way Gai found him but the kid sure did look chubby as hell to be honest. I am still figuring out a character plan for him.

Jin: like with Eiji still haven't figured out a last name for him. Anyway the simple and basic way to understand him is you can think of him as the naruto verse version of hawkeye or green arrow if that whole archery thing wasn't enough of a hint along with the fact he makes different types of arrows.

Michiko: I don't know Shiho's last name but yeah Miho is another girl to like Bolt. she'll mostly be that tech making kind of girl and she does it all for Bolt. so she'll handle any and all maintenance on Bolt's weapons and his eventual personal Motorcycle that can handle Kurogane's presence will done by her but naturally she does handle herself well because she is still a ninja guys. come on lol

Chouchou akimichi: to pronounce her name to put it simply it's like saying shoo shoo in case you guys didn't know. i played mugen souls and mugen souls z and the main heroine's name is Chouchou. anyway for Chouchou i do believe she'll be somewhat sassy but i wouldn't find it weird if she were interested in Bolt later in her life. but the akimichi jutsus plus lightning nature release i think will make her human boulder that much more terrifying.

Inojin Yamanaka: i intend for him to be the leader of the new Ino-Shika-Cho. i am trying to see how i can balance out his usuage of his two parents jutsus. haven't planned any love interest yet but i did say he was a heart throb lol

Shikadai Nara: Nothing really too different since Shikamaru wasn't all that different from his dad so i'll mostly stick with that for now till i can think of what way i can make him stand out from his father. if i can that is. far as love interests pretty sure he'll look for someone similar to his mother and grandmother. that's it for now.

Lastly I had this brought up by a recent review but let me say this there is nothing fake about the technology and the city aspect in this fanfic. Chapter 700 shows it off and it's not just chapter 700 in the manga the whole series manga and especially the anime shows signs of technology and engineering existing. Ships, electronic screens from the chunin exams, video cameras, etc. that's all the proof I need to prove that review wrong. Also I don't need reviews concerd about the pic used for the story. I know it's fanart but the naruhina concept is 100% canon. So I ask those who don't read the manga and don't want to be spoiled from the manga don't read this fanfic then in fact I even go as far as to say don't watch the last movie since that is very canon and happens after the war arc the anime is currently on.

This is all I have to say on things. Let me know what y'all thought of the chapter and the character notes I put out. Thank you for all the support, reviews, and to my surprise over thirty thousand views. Over thirty thousand people read this and like it? I thank everyone for that support. I hope to making this story a success. See y'all next episode.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto Generations 12

It was the following morning of where the last chapter left off. Naruto was overlooking some Ninja records while thinking about how Hinata said her and Shino were gonna be talking to Kiba and Tenten. Naruto could see what they were trying to do but Naruto had that look on his that just said he has a pretty good idea where a lot of this is coming from for Kiba. He was being put in a position to suspend or take off the Ninja ranks for good. Naruto then had a thought and decided to look into this. In the meanwhile Bolt was out on another D rank Mission much to his complaining and he was still thinking on a good name for his group. Chouchou was on board, Inojin had no problems long as it doesn't interfere with training while Shikadai was just whatever about it. This D rank Mission was mostly to help a farmer get the newest shipment of milk to some of the local stores since most of his usual staff couldn't make it today. Konohamaru laughed at each of his students reactions. Bolt acting like him and Naruto would use to, Rei was acting like a city girl with all the animal smells hitting her nose, and Sarada tried to put up with it but panicked when she stepped in cow poo.

"KYAAAAHHH!" She yelled as Rei laughed at how the Mighty Uchiha have fallen till Sarada kicked some of it to her cheek.

"KYAAAHHHH!" Rei yelled as Bolt just got back from loading the next shipment of milk. The farmer stood next to Konohamaru as they laughed at how these kids made such a big deal over the simple yet laboring taskings of a farmer.

"Hey don't fight right now!" Bolt told them as he ran to get in between them only to trip over a rock and saw that his face was about to land in andother pile of Cow doody. "NO~!" Bolt yelled in a slow motion deep voiced fashion as nothing could help prevent the fall and splat. Bolt felt extremely gross as the girls covered their noses while also trying to hold in their laughs. The farmer helped Bolt find a wash room to clean his face off for the moment. After it was all done the Famer thanked the Leaf ninja for their assistance and gave them a bonus and payed the bath house for them to use so they can get themselves cleaned off. Team three happily made their way there after thanking the kind old man for that. Back in the village after classes at the academy were done Himawari decided to take Miu for a walk around the village. Well for Miu it was more like riding on Kosuke as they walked. With Bolt out on missions it fell on Himawari to spend time with Miu while her parents were working. Hinata had intended to take Miu but Himawari insisted on letting her and Kosuke keep an eye on the littlest Uzumaki. Hinata does have enough trust in Kosuke to keep Miu safe since Himawari is still training but dependable with her little sister. They got to the park to play. They played a game of Ninja where Himawari was the great Ninja in her father's book and her mission was to save princess Himawari and Kosuke played the role of the villain trying to kidnap the princess.

"Don't worry princess Miu! The Great Ninja Himawari of the Leaf will save you!" She yelled as had toy Kunai's and Ninja scrolls she used to play with Bolt when they were little.

"Help me!" Miu yelled.

"Swoosh! Kin! Clang!" Himawari yelled random sound effects for drama as some of the kids watch them play with a nine tailed fox. The play time was going good till Miu became aware they were being watched and her shy mode took over and she blushed and hid behind her sister. "Hey." She said as Miu stayed hidden. Miu was a very conservative child. Hinata is still trying to help her open up a bit since Naruto's way of opening up scared her and made her cry a bit last time and Hiashi wasn't much help either so Hinata had them back off. So far only Bolt, Himawari, and Hanabi were the only ones able to help with this.

"Lady Miu, there is no need to be scared. I'm sure they just want to know you and my presence here may just be a curious thing for them." Kosuke told her as Miu said nothing and stayed behind her big sister. "Oh dear."

"What?" Himawari asked.

"This could be a problem for Lady Miu. I'm afraid if she stays like this then she may become too dependent on others and not make many friends when the time for her to go to the academy comes." Kosuke explained his concern as Himawari thought about it and the thought of her little sister having a lonely time at the academy was a worrisome thought. Himawari and Kosuke tried to have her do some self courage routines but it was no good. Miu was just too easily startled and was quick to panic. Sadly it wasn't till Miho mentioned that perhaps that they should contiue at home cause they're making a spectacle of all this. "Whoops" Was all Himawari said since now she felt like a jerk to her sister who looked liked she was ready to cry her eyes out.

"Let's go home." Kosuke said as he carried Miu on his back. With Hinata she was with Tenten talking to her at a dango shop. Tenten wasn't exactly looking comfortable due to Hinata talking about Neji.

"I don't want to talk about this." Tenten said.

"Tenten you can't avoid this forever. I know how much you love Shiori but you act as if you did something wrong." She told her.

"I loved him you know! Then he dies for you and Naruto and just leaves me alone!" She yelled as she then covered her mouth.

"That's what this is all about isn't it. You regret not telling him that and you blame us for his death." Hinata told her.

"He shouldn't have to..." Tenten was looking like she was ready to cry since the Hinata was putting it all together now. Tenten loved her cousin but never got to tell him then he died in the war and felt like she was abandoned then she has a one night passion with Kiba and felt like she betrayed him in someway.

"Tenten, Neji's death is something me and Naruto wished never happened but we can't change the past. That's why we try to live our lives to the fullest. You let yourself live in the past for so long that you're also forgetting about the things present in your life. It may not be how you planned for it but you love Shiori and I know Kiba does too but he has his own problems that he can't deal with alone. I think you two can fix them together rather than avoid each other like this." Hinata told her friend as she calmed down. Naruto had called Kiba to the Chunin exam stadium. Shikamaru took his Hokage jacket.

"Do you really have time to be doing this?" He asked.

"Nope but I don't want to discharge Kiba unless I absolutely have to. I need to see for myself if the Kiba I know is really gone. I need to see if the Kiba I know is still there and is still that capable Ninja I know he is." Naruto said as he stood in the center waiting for Kiba. Kiba finally arrived. Akamaru was too old to battle but still accompanied his owner regardless and felt sad to see his owner and partner like this.

"Something you need, Lord Hokage?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba. I want you fight me and attack me with all you've got." Naruto just told him.

"What?"

"I'm being serious. I want you to show me you still have the will of fire inside of you. I know you're in a rough ride right now but that shouldn't be making you sloppy. It should be driving you to be better than before." Naruto told him.

"What's this going to prove anyway." Kiba asked.

"Never mind that. I want you attack me with all you've got cause I'm gonna hit with everything I've got." Naruto said as he entered his chakra mode.

"You call that fair!?" Kiba complained.

"You of all people should know what kind of Ninja's are out there and are fully capable of or are you really that scared of someone who's stronger than you are?" Naruto asked as he took that first step and that one step gave a certain pressure that told Kiba he was serious about this. Kiba was in a panic since Naruto was actually beating him in this game of will power. Kiba wanted to run and just say it wasn't worth it then he Felt Old Akamaru bite his left with all his might.

"AAAAHHHHH! What the hell Akamaru!?" Akamaru barked at Kiba trying to get a message out to his partner. Kiba just looked at him like he was finally getting apiffiny.

"Well Kiba? Where's your Will of Fire!? Why are you still a Ninja!?" Naruto yelled as he charged at Kiba as he thoought about it the first two things that came into mind were shiori and Tenten and out of instinct he just ran toward Naruto and threw his strongest punch as they did a cross counter and their fists were in each others cheek. Kiba gave it all he had but Naruto had the stronger punch and had Kiba skid across the stadium and crash into the wall. Hinata noticed the spike in chakra and knew it was Naruto and Tenten was with her. They saw enough to know what happened. Hinata sighed since as usual Naruto handled this in his own way and yet that one punch was enough to get their feelings across to each other. It was one of those lthings in life where words can across to you but sometimes actions can get your feelings across to someone a lot quicker.

"Guess I failed huh?" Kiba said as he struggled to get up.

"Kiba, I felt what you were wanting to protect. That's what makes your will of fire strong. As long as you don't forget it again I know you can turn this whole thing around." Naruto said as he then saw Tenten and Hinata coming down. "And I know your feelings will reach her too." He said as he went to get his coat. Naruto halted Hinata to let Tenten and Kiba have a moment and try to work things out this time.

"Yo."

"Don't give me that, you jerk! What were you thinking charging like that!?" Tenten scolded him.

"So, you were worried about me then?" Kiba said in a teasing voice that showed Tenten he was finally himself again. So she punched his chest which hurt a lot since his body was aching so much. "OW!"

"As if! But seriously why were you...doing that?" She asked.

"He called me out and I finally got some sense beat into me...and I got the bite mark to prove it too." He replied as a joke. "Tenten...I'm sorry...for everything I did wrong. I'm not sorry for having Shiori with you. She means the world to me and so do you. I don't what I have to do to make you see it but I'll figure it out." Tenten looked him and she did blush and teared up a little as she chuckled at his answer. She dried her tears.

"I'm sorry too. I was letting myself live in the past and didn't want to move on. Maybe because I didn't want to move on or maybe cause I didn't want to get hurt again but since...you're gonna need bed rest...maybe I...can take help take care of you and...I guess...cook for you too." She said nervously since by all technacality this would be the first time has offered to take care of a guy. Naruto and Hinata watched them finally open up as they smiled.

"Hey Shikamaru get Shizune to tend to his injuries and give him a few days off." He said.

"I somehow figured you weren't gonna let him off our rosters. Man you really are a troublesome Hokage sometimes." Shikamaru replied with a smirk on his already knowing full well what Naruto was gonna do.

"Eeep." Hinata said as Naruto suddenly picked her up like a princess.

"Let's go home." He said.

"But what about..." Hinata was going to protest till Naruto just kissed her and used his Shunshin Jutsu.

"And just like that they're gone." Shikamaru said. "I guess I can go home early and give Temari some of my "appreciation"." Shikamaru said since it has been awhile since him and Temari have had any passion in the bedroom. At the Uzmaki house Naruto transported himself and Hinata to their bedroom and locked their door. Hinata would be saying something right now but Naruto is really good at what he does when it comes to his wife. Naruto was kissing her neck as Hinata was moaning in a sexual manner and wrapped her arms around his head wanting more. Naruto was exposing her cleavage and was about to get extremely frisky till their master bathroom door opened and there was Himawari and Miu. Kosuke covered their eyes and ears. Sadly they partly saw what happened.

"KYAAAHHHH!" Hinata yelled now blaming Naruto for their daughters seeing something they are obviously too young to even know about. After getting the girls to drop the subject in exchange to treating them to ice cream. They all had new popular flavor called Sea-Salt Ice Cream. It was salty yet sweet. Naruto and Hinata noticed Miu looking a little sad. "Miu did something happen?" Hinata asked as she just walked away and Kosuke with no choice but to follow her to her room. Miu slowly closed the door. "Himawari what happened?" Hinata asked.

"Well..." Himawari started as stold them on the way back some kids were making fun of Himawari's red hair and how she's supposed to be the Hokage's daughter but acts like such a coward compared to him and those insults really hurt. "That's pretty much what happened and they ran off after me and Kosuke scared them off."

"Why those little...I'll teach them to make my little Miu cry!" Naruto threatened as Hinata yanked his right ear while still eating her ice cream. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Naruto said since she is using her special chakra she got from the spirit of Hamura during the Toneri incident to amplify the pressure on his ear.

"You're the Hokage dear. You can't go attacking kids." She scolded him. "Besides...Miu needs us right now." She told him as she looked to Miu's room. Miu was just looking at the Gutsy Ninja book and Miu felt really sad now. Kosuke couldn't think of anything to say to her. Miu's door opened as she saw her parents coming in.

"Hey...mind if we sit next to you?" Naruto asked. Miu simply nodded as her parents took a side to sit. "Wanna talk about it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not brave like you or Mother..." Miu said softly as she was starting to cry thinking she was gonna be some kind of disgrace compared to how her family is.

"hey now don't sell yourself short." Naruto said as he put Miu in his lap.

"Sweet heart, I know how you feel. I used be like you a long time ago." Hinata told Miu where it helped a little but she still felt sad cause her father is a hero and the bravest man she knows.

"But people say I should be like father. I can't be brave like father." She replied as Naruto looked sad when his daughter said that. He took a deep breathe.

"You know...I'm not always. I'm actually only brave when I have to be, ya know." Naruto told her as Miu looked up not believing it.

"But...you're not scared of anything." Miu said in assumption Naruto looked down at Miu and got comfortable.

"You know I've had moments in my life where I was scared and I used to think being brave meant what you're thinking right now. Let me tell you a story about your old man's life where one of the most scariest things to happen after your mom and I got married scared me and still happens." Naruto said.

"What story is that?" Miu asked as she held the Gutsy Ninja book close.

"The story of when I found out I was gonna be a dad." Naruto told her as Hinata recalled that time of their lives as well. So Miu was about to get the two sides of one story that took place twelve years ago. Himawari over heard it and came in to listen since this is the first time she heard her father has moments of being scared himself. The girls sat and listened to their parents story.

End of episode 12

Notes:

sorry this took so long but I was getting frustrated on how to handle Kiba and Tenten's problems since there an equal amount of right and wrong ways to do it. So the next chapter is a flash back to twelve years ago technically thirteen since it covers Hinata's first pregnancy and what Naruto was going through preparing for fatherhood also keep in mind far canon is concerned naruto didn't become hokage till some where around where Bolt was like 7 or 8 since according to the last when they were younger Naruto still wasn't Hokage. Last week were finals for the semester and my grandfather too so it was hard to write during the funeral and stuff but I am back now but am having writers block for my to lvoe ru and high school dxd fanfics. That's my current status while also playing kingdom hearts 2.5 and am hoping to play guilty gear xrd sign for the ps3 later this week. Anyone who wishes to challenge me to guilty gear xrd for the ps3(don't know if ps3 and ps4 holders can challenge each other) look up Fu-reiji88. Any who I hope this chapter was at least decent enough to pass for filler purposes as well as the next chapter. After that the first Arc will happen and Bolt's team will fight their first...well villain I guess is the appropriate term. Thank you for all the reading and support guys!


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto Generations 13

It is twelves years ago. The sixth Hokage Kakashi's third year. Roughly six to seven months after Naruto and Hinata became husband and wife. They had just sat through Sai and Ino's wedding. Ino really went all out on the wedding. Flowers of all kinds decorated to symbolize her and sai's love and union as husband and wife. Last month Sasuke and Sakura were married but it was a small and simple one since Sasuke isn't one for big parties so mostly family and friends were there. It was late Naruto and Hinata just laid in their bed and Naruto had bit too much to drink when Kiba challenged him to a game of drink.

"Oh man...that was a lot of fun." Naruto said in his drunken stupor laying on the bed as Hinata was changing.

"You really should be careful though. Especially when you got a mission tomorrow." Hinata told him from their bathroom.

"Duely noted...somewhat." Naruto replied as he saw Hianta coming out in a blue night gown. It really showed her figure and Naruto being a bit tipsy got him feeling frisky this evening. As Hinata settle in her bed Naruto once again surprised her and made his wife scream his name. The following morning Naruto was up and dressed while looking at the satisfied face of his still sleeping wife.

"Naruto..." Hinata was trying to get up.

"I gotta head out. I'll see you when I get back." Naruto told her as he kissed her forehead and moved on out to the Hokage Tower. As Hinata was about to drift to sleep.

"I feel like...I'm forgetting something important..." She mumbled as she now drifted back to sleep. Naruto really wore her out last night. Naruto walked down the streets saying hello to anyone that said their hellos to him. Naruto was all set in his new orange coat and tan cargo like pants while keeping his headband around his head. He made it to the Hokage tower with no problem and found Lee and Shikamaru waiting.

"Ahh there you are Naruto." Kakashi said as he started going through the mission brief. "You're mission today is to go the Land of Ogres in helping provide security for the Priestess." Kakashi told them.

"I guess Shion is having a rough time?" Naruto asked.

"Well while the lands maybe changing for the better there still many beings such as gods, demons, and even creatures similar to the Bijuu can still act up. Her Ladyship..." Kakashi corrected since Naruto still doesn't talk about important figure heads he's met like he should. "Can't handle that while pregnant. Up till now her security has done well in keeping things in order for her. I would have Ino and Sakura help with this but Sakura is out escorting Lady Tsunade for the next week while Ino is on her honeymoon, but I pulled some strings and called an equally effective doctor to help. She's already made her way there."

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Amaru." Kakashi replied.

"Wow I haven't seen her for awhile either." Naruto said.

"Naruto I'm putting you in charge of this team. You'll want to leave as soon as you can." Kakashi told them.

"Yes sir." They said. The boys were now outside planning the trip.

"Okay, let's take about an hour to pack and get some breakfast before we head out." Naruto told them. Naruto has been put on a lot of leadership positions since Kakashi has been testing to see if Naruto is ready to handle the responsiblities of Hokage and a big part of it was being the leader of his village. The boys went to their homes to get ready. Naruto got home to pack up some gear I his backpack.

"Naruto." He heard Hinata all him from behind him.

"Oh hey, did I wake you up?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just...umm..." Hinata looked real nervous about this. Naruto was looking concerned.

"What is it?" Hinata could tell she was making him worry so she took a deep breathe and we cut to the Village gate an hour later where Lee and Shikamaru were waiting.

"There you are Naruto." Shikamaru said wondering why he took so long. "Don't tell me Lord Hokage's habits are being passed on to you." He said as Naruto looked like he was in a daze.

"What...no I just lost track of the time." Naruto replied. "Anyway we're all here so let's get going." He told them as they dashed off. Naruto was in front but Lee and Shikamaru could tell something was on Naruto's mind. This mission could take anywhere between a week and ten days. They kept quiet about it for now. The travel was taking it's time and it was now noon. Hinata was in her house dress and was just handing in her medical papers to Kakashi and he smiled.

"I see. Well congratulations." He told her as he put it down to file away.

"Thank you." Hinata replied in a bit of a sad manner.

"Hmm I usually don't see that kind of reaction over news like this. I assume Naruto knows?" He asked.

"Well..." Hinata thought back to when she told him. Flash back to earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a baby." She told expecting him to say something.

"Wait what...I think misheard...did you say you were pregnant?" Naruto asked her thinking he just hallucinated.

"I'm pregnant. I just found out yesterday and I wanted to tell you but things kind of got a little out of hand last night." She told him.

"Th...That's...great..." He told her hesitantly while putting something of a fake smile which Hinata could easily see through.

"Are you not happy about this?" She asked.

"What? Of course I am...this is just...I mean...wow." Naruto has no idea what to say to her. The thought of him of all people becoming a dad was something he didn't ever think would happen.

"Naruto, I know this is a bit scary for you but we'll work this out okay?" Hinata tried to keep him calm since she could tell he was getting a bit uncomfortable right now.

"I...I have to...go right now...we'll talk about it when I get back." Naruto said as he ran off. His reaction left Hinata worried she may have said something she shouldn't have. End of flashback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see. Well given his how his life has been I can imagine his reaction would be understandable." Kakashi told her. "Don't worry I'm sure Naruto will have his feelings sorted out and come back looking forward to this. I know women have their happiness and worries about a baby and Men have a similar concept. I remember his father being as worried about Lady Kushina when she told him of her pregnancy. So worried that he had me keep watch over her during her entire pregnancy when he wasn't around." Kakashi told her trying to cheer her up. "Just give it time to sink in for him."

"I guess you're right." She replied as she left and headed home.

"First he finds love now he's on his way to becoming a father. You really have a lot to look forward to Naruto. I have no doubt you'll find your answer soon." Kakashi said to himself as he looked to the window look to the distance knowing his student will learn something new by the end of this mission. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee were breaking for lunch.

"So, what's bothering you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh?" Naruto replied.

"We can easily tell you're bothered by something and I can assume it has to do with Hinata." Shikamaru once deduced.

"Guess there was no point in hiding it. Hinata told me...she's pregnant." He told them.

"That is excellent news Naruto!" Lee exclaimed feeling happy for him.

"Then why do you look so depressed about it. Don't tell me you think it's not yours or something?" Shikamaru asked.

"What!? Don't be ridiculous! It's nothing like that...it's just...I don't know...I've always been an orphan...I know stories about my parents but...I don't know what it is that makes a parent. Am I even qualified to be one? Do I even have a right to let a kid call me Dad?" Naruto went on and on with his worries.

"Okay we get it. You're scared." Shikamaru said bluntly.

"I'm not! I just said I was..."

"No need to repeat all that. The bottom line of all this is that you're scared you won't make a good dad." Shikamaru told him. "I don't have the right answer for you. This is one of those things you need to figure out for yourself since I doubt any of us are in any position to help you here."

"Perhaps it is fate you were given this mission." Lee said.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked.

"You can ask Lady Shion about what it's like to prepare for parenthood. I'm sure her and her husband can tell you something." Lee suggested. Naruto thought about it.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." He said but the worries of fatherhood still bothered him. They were able to make it by the late afternoon as the locals welcomed them through and led them to the palace. "Sorry for being late but we've arrived." Naruto told Shion as she sat next to her husband. He was a bit taller than Naruto and had Ronin style hair where he kept his hair a bit messy but made a pony tail at the back, he was average built from all his swordsmanship training, and his skin was a tan color, had golden brown eyes and his hair color was black, he currently is wearing the palace guard uniform. He is currently the Captain of the guards who originally came from the land of Iron. To everyone's surprise this man is the second grandson of Mifune who moved after deciding to just let his older brother have the position of leading the land of Iron. His name was Kaito. Mifune respected his grandson's choice. He and Shion married eighteen months after the war ended. At the time Naruto could not accept Shion's proposal since he did not feel the same way toward her as she did to him. When she looked at his face she could tell he was being sincere in the best way he could but you might say she saw a bit of what was to come in the Toneri incident but kept quiet about it since there are some things that are better left unsaid. Her powers of seeing the future have changed through her own training but doesn't make a habit of seeing the future unless she has to or if it can't be helped and the vision itself is too powerful to ignore.

"Well if you were on time or early I would find it a bit worrisome and question if you are the real Naruto." Shion replied. "Anyway as I'm sure you were briefed on I hired the Leaf Ninja for extra security. A lot of our soldiers are checking other areas where Demons and Fallen gods have been sealed to ensure the seals are still intact. Kaito is more than ready to defend me but even he can't be everywhere at once in case something happens." She told them.

"I will give the layout on where to patrol. I trust this will be okay." Kaito added.

"Yeah sounds fine." Naruto told them. After the brief Kaito told them where to patrol. Naruto had Shadow clones in other areas. Naruto himself was now looking at the moon. The full moon these days would remind him of Hinata and it reminded him that he was going to be a dad. He tried to imagine himself being a dad but nothing came to mind.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned to see it was Kaito. "It's rather late and I don't think you need to be out here till later in the morning."

"Oh...sorry. I just got a lot on my mind." Naruto told him.

"Then how bout a drink? I find one Samurai custom I believe to be true is sitting down to drink while talking to a friend about any problems we have. Not to mention a good round Sake is better when you have people to drink with." Kaito said as he pulled out a jar of Sake and two small dishes. Naruto told Kaito about his wife's pregnancy. "I see and what did you say to her?" He asked as he sipped down his Sake.

"I pretty much didn't really say anything. I just said we'll talk about it when I get back. I know I really screwed that up." Naruto replied.

"Yeah you probably did but you know I am a bit relieved." Kaito said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked him.

"When I first heard about you I have to admit I was a bit jealous of you. I began to think you must be some kind of super man to accomplish the things you've done. I was even worried Shion wouldn't even notice me when I realized how I felt about her but after hearing this I can see that you're the same as any guy who has the same kind of worries and troubles." Kaito replied as he poured some more Sake. "I can't claim to understand everything about your life but I do at least understand your concerns for being a dad. I was worried when Shion told me too." Naruto looked at him with a surprised look.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"What any sane captain of the guard would do. Double the security and take extra safety precautions! But I just made her angry with all that. It wasn't any better when she found out we're have twins." Kaito told Naruto.

"Twins!? As in two!? Man I think you have it worse than me." Naruto replied as he drank his sake.

"True but all the same after I let it all sink in...I realized I was really happy about this. I'm gonna become a dad is what I said first. There's a lot to worry about when raising kids but at the same time all we can really do...is just be ourselves and be a good example for the new generation that comes after us. At least that's what I came to believe." Kaito told him as Naruto looked like he just got told something by the wisest man on earth.

"I'm still scared of the thought of being a dad since I was always alone growing up...but I know that's something I don't want my kid to go through." Naruto told him.

"That's a start. You're gonna be fine. Once it all sinks in you'll see things workout. Of course it'll still feel like a dream till it's born." Kaito told him.

"Yeah."

"Here I got a some advice that could really help you out when you get home." Kaito whispered into his ear as Naruto absorbed his advice like a sponge. The days were quiet enough. Naruto was in charge of watching Shion as she sat in her room rubbing her stomach.

"I heard from Kaito your wife is pregnant too." She told him.

"Yeah. I don't know how far along she is since...well..."

"Panicked and likely made her feel bad about telling you right?" She said as Naruto went into a depressed state by curling up in the corner. "I'm sorry I was only joking around."

"What if she left the house and doesn't want to talk to me anymore..."

"I thought the woman was supposed to have mood swings?" Shion said to herself. "Look you have to calm down. I'm sure she's at your house waiting for you to come back." She told him.

"Really?" Naruto asked like a little kid.

"Yes, really. Honestly even after almost five years you're still the same idiot goofball I met." Shion said as she laughed at how despite how much he's changed physically he's still that same loud mouth Genin she met.

"Hey, I'll have you know I've changed a lot." Naruto told her.

"you still wearing orange?"

"Yeah."

"Then you haven't changed." Shion laughed again as Naruto was getting made fun by a pregnant woman of all people. "I'm sorry I was having a bit of fun since I can't do much right now. I do hope my little ones will have good lives." She said sincerely as she rubbed her stomache.

"Do you mind...if I..." Naruto wanted to touch her stomache.

"Sure. You'll probably be doing this a lot when you get home." She told him. Naruto put his hand on her stomach and he felt two kicks.

"Whoa! There really are babies in there!" Naruto yelled as he moved his hand away feeling surprised by that.

"Looks like you still got a bit more growing up to do." Shion told him. Later that same day it was time as Shion was now in labor. Amaru who has been in another part of the palace prepping for the delivery with Lee keeping a look out was in there telling Shion to push and keep breathing. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee were on the roof keeping a lookout.

"Just think one day that's gonna be us going through that." Shikamaru said to Lee and Naruto.

"Please don't say stuff like that. I'm nervous enough with Hinata as it is." Naruto replied wondering if Hinata is gonna do and yell at him in the same way Shion is yelling at Kaito right now. Imagining a monster Hinata yelling at him made Naruto turn blue.

"Come on get it together team leader. I doubt Hinata is gonna bite your head off." Shikamaru told him.

"She'll bite my head off!?" Naruto took that very literally.

"Not literally dummy. It's just a figure of speech." Shikamaru yelled as Lee kept his supposed eagle eyes on the look out.

"Umm, gentlemen I do believe I see someone I do not recognize." Lee pointed out someone in a cloak.

"Here I was hoping this would be a quiet mission." Shikamaru complained as he used his Shadow possession Jutsu. The light of the moon gave his shadows all the expansion he needed to grab this stranger. They jumped down as he just stood there. His face remained covered in his hood.

"Alright pal who are you?" Naruto asked.

"It is still too soon." was all the man said as he dropped flash bombs to break Shikamaru's concentration and disappeared.

"Who was that guy and what did he want?" Naruto wondered as he had his shadow clones search for the man but the mystery man was gone. After the search Amaru appeared outside looking tired but relieved.

"A complete success." She said as Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru smiled at the safe delivery of Shions twin babys. These twins were one boy and one girl. The following morning all of Shions guards returned from their assignments making the Leaf Ninja's mission over. Kaito was with them at the gate to bid them farewell.

"Sorry we can't stick around for the celebration." Naruto told him.

"We understand. You got your own wife to get home to and a new addition to your family soon." Kaito said as he stuck out his hand to shake it. Naruto followed the gesture.

"I hope our two villages will continue to keep in touch." Naruto told him. "Oh by the way." Naruto gave a warning to keep a look out for the mystery man in a black cloak. Kaito took his warning to heart. Naruto and his team made the trip home and reported to Kakashi.

"Well other than this mystery man your mission was a complete success. I'll have some of the intelligence department look into him. For the time being you three are dismissed. By the way Naruto, was this mission helpful to you?" Kakashi asked hinting to Naruto he knows. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. I think it was." Was all he said as he closed the door. Kakashi smiled under his mask as he got back to work. He then went to the Yamanaka flower shop being run Ino's mother. He had her make a bouquet of Dafodils and Daisies to show hinata his unrequited love and the purity and loyal love she has shown him her whole life even though he was extremely slow on the uptake. He got one more gift. He finds that there are still some new dolls being sold. To everyone's surprise stuff dolls of the nine bijuu were being sold. This product was a gmable but thanks to Naruto, Gaara, and Killer Bee helped sponsor the product and it became big hit especially since the infamous Killer Bee, The War Hero Naruto, and The Fifth Kazekage Gaara we're promoting them to help the people feel more comfortable around the Bijuu should they see them around. Naruto looked at the Kurama doll and bought for a special discount the shop keeper gave Naruto. "Okay...finally home...I can do this." He told himself. He opened the door. "I'm home!" No answer. Naruto looked around the house but Hinata wasn't anywhere. He started to think he really messed up as he slumped into the couch. "Boy...I really blew it. Hinata I don't where you are but I'm sorry." Naruto started talking to himself not realizing Hinata just walked in the open front door he forgot to close. Hinata only went out to shop for groceries and would've said something but decided to hear Naruto out before saying she's home. "When you told me you were pregnant...I was in a panic...I didn't know what to do or say...everything happened so quick. I didn't mean to make you feel ashamed...I love you and...I wanna be the kind of dad you expect me to be..." Naruto then sighed feeling stupid he can say this when she's not here. Hinata was starting to cry a little.

"You're all that and more." Naruto turned around to see Hinata was right there with Groceries in hand.

"Hinata...I'm sorry...for...for everything." He said as she quickly walked up to him and hugged her husband as he wrapped his arms around her with the flowers and doll in hand. Hinata smiled at the flowers and gift for the baby. "You really think...I'll be a good dad?"

"I do." She replied as Naruto helped her get things set for dinner. Time passed on and Naruto took extra measures in prepping for the baby. Naruto and Hinata shopped for all the baby neccessities for the new room Naruto looked easily confused and a little panicked about what to get. He was thankful Hinata was there to help him. The second month was Naruto and his clones getting the baby room while having Hinata stay with Hiashi since he didn't want to bother her too much or have her smell the paint while pregnant. Around the fourth month is when Naruto began using his shadow clone jutsu to help him tend to Hinata's every need even thought she kept telling him to not overreact. Months five to eight were prepping for birthing classes. Rather than tell you let's show you how Naruto is doing on month six.

"Okay ladies, breath in then breath out." The instructor said as Naruto was next to Hinata following the breathing pattern. Next to them was Choji and Karui. Karui and Choji just started the class a month behind Naruto and Hinata. Sakura and Ino are around the third or fourth month of pregnancy but have yet to start the classes. One thing Naruto and Choji did with a few other men was "Now dads imagine the baby coming out as you then hear..." a couple of thuds were heard as Naruto, Choji, and a few others couldn't stomach the sight nor the thought of how the baby would come out. "Seven this time. I love doing that." The instructor said. "You may want to help our village hero at home Mrs. Uzumaki."

"Uhh...right." Hinata replied in embarrassment since this has been happening for two weeks straight. For Choji it was his third time this week. At home Hinata has been trying to help Naruto with this habit of passing out. First were the visual aids which were brought by Ino and Sakura. Sai and Shikamaru just found out about Temari's pregnanct so they got excused from this extra help Naruto, Choji, and to everyone's surprise Sasuke was forced to sit through on Hinata's seventh month.

"Okay guys we know you've been having trouble at certain parts of pregnancy...some of you not being at home as much you sould to know these things." Sakura sent that glare at Sasuke as he sat up straight feeling a bit scared since his return home he got surprised by one of Sakura's famous punches since her mood swing set her anger and annoyance to an all time high. His in laws had to convince to stay for now since otherwise Sakura may "Bring the house down!" Kizashi said as one of his famous old man jokes. For Naruto it was rather funny to see it happen to Sasuke while at the same time he sympathized with him. They took nice and slow but soon as the gruesome part came Naruto went pale and passed out as Sasuke looked like he got the life scared out of him as Choji puked in a handy barfing bag. For Choji it was a step up from passing out as Sasuke he never thought he'd see something so scary in his life. Naruto was still stick on the passing out phase. On the month of the expected day of the baby. Naruto was just finishing one simple escort mission before he goes on his leave to be at home with Hinata.

"Okay now that this mission is done. I can just go home and expect the baby." Naruto told himself. "Just don't pass out. Don't pass out." Naruto was telling himself. He then saw Hinata standing at the front gate waiting for him in a seat provided by Genma. "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to be here when you get home." She replied with a smile.

"But are you sure it's okay?" Naruto asked feeling concerned.

"It's fine. I'm not going t ogo into labor all of a sudden." She told him as a joke making Naruto chuckle nervously hoping karma doesn't come to bite them for that. "Naruto if you're this panicked then baby is gonna laugh at us." Hinata told him as Naruto took a deep breath.

"Sorry. I'm just a little nervous. Especially since I haven't thought of a name like I promised yet." He told her.

"It's okay. I'll wait as long as it takes." Hinata replied since she wanted Naruto to name the baby and Naruto took that very seriously since he felt naming his kid was the first responsibility of a parent. They held hands as they first stopped at the tower for Naruto to report his success as they headed for the Hospital.

"Looks like a storm coming tonight." Naruto said as he felt the wind pick up and noticed the dark clouds on their way to the Hospital. They made it with no problems and Hinata was now comfortable on the bed after being dressed into the hospital gown. Naruto couldn't help but glance how it looked around her chest area.

"Please keep yourself in check Naruto." Shizune said as she noticed his perverted glance.

"What!? What are you talking about? I wasn't...looking." He denied in embarrassment as he looked again as we hear Boing sound effect. "As Naruto thought about a name to give to the baby a sound of thunder as heard and a lightning flash followed. Next thing they all knew the power was out. "At least you haven't..."

"Naruto..."

"Yes." Naruto looked to his wife.

"I think it's time." She said as apparently the thunder and lightning spooked her enough to cause her water to break.

"Oh boy." Naruto replied as Naruto looked out in the hallway and the doctors were all over the place trying to keep their patients calm and alive so it just left Shizune and Naruto to tend to Hinata as she began to scream. "Hinata! Are you okay?"

"Do I sound okay Idiot!" Naruto's jaw dropped since this is his first time hearing her say something like that to him.

"Focus Naruto! I need you ready to get the baby. Everyone is all over the place with this storm knocking out the power." Shizune ordered.

"Uhh right! What do I do!?"

"I need to get your shadows clones out to help me." She told him as he did that. So much drama was going around with the storm making its roar all over the village. Hinata kept popping one clone after another by squeezing the hands so hard. Naruto was there and here was the moment of truth. But the last thing on his mind was the lessons as Shizune told him and the clones what to do while she tried to keep Hinata calm and tried to numb the pain. "Okay Hinata I can see the head come on push!" Shizune yelled as Naruto prepared to grab the baby as more lighting flashed for a a split second Naruto saw a lightning bolt strike. As quickly as the storm cause a black out it quickly passed as the power coincidently came back on. "Oh thank goodness. Hey Naruto good job on staying with us. Looks like it's a boy." at this point for those who have the last movie soundtrack or have looked it up on youtube please track 40 Naruto and Hinata. Since that is their theme and I think fits well enough for this moment along with others since it is quite a beautiful song.

"What?" Naruto looked at his baby boy that's dirty in blood right now but Naruto just realized something. "I didn't pass out. I didn't pass out. I didn't pass out!" He yelled in excitement.

"Well Naruto, do you want to cut the Umbilical cord and give your baby his first bath." Shizune said as Naruto cut the Umbilical cord and Shizune prepped a hot bath for the baby. Hinata was watching as what she said before was right. Naruto was doing great as a day. They had the mini-bath next to her as Shizune made a not of the time and day of birth for the baby.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Your daddy is just giving you a bath." Hinata whispered to the baby. As Naruto gently wiped the baby clean as the baby aquirmed a bit and wailed. After the baby was finally cleaned up he was wrapped up in a blue towel and Naruto gave him to Hinata. Naruto looked at his wrapped up artificial arm and was about to switch to his left arm but the Baby had a grip on the right arm despite it being bandaged.

"Uhh...I don't think..." Naruto was trying to talk to the baby till he realized the baby probably wouldn't understand him anyway. "know what. Whatever floats boat." He told his son.

"I knew you would make a good dad." She said to him as she looked at her baby's face that looks so much like Narutos right down to the two whiskers on his cheeks as the both laughed at how the baby wouldn't let go of Naruto's right hand.

"So, what's his name?" Shizune asked. Hinata looked to Naruto as he smiled and said.

"Bolt. His name is Bolt." Shizune wrote it down.

"Bolt." Hinata said as she looked at him and understood why Naruto chose that name.

"Bolt Uzumaki then." Shizune wrote it down. "I'll leave you guys alone for a bit while I get this processed. Naruto looked at Bolt and did a laugh that was mixed with a happy cry as his tears came out.

"He's so small." Naruto said happily.

"Do you want to hold him again?" Hinata asked as she felt as happy as Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto held Bolt with his left arm since he wouldn't let go of his father's right hand. "Naruto looked at his boy that was now sleeping feeling safe in his father's arms. For a moment a past image of Minato holding Naruto as baby could be seen since Naruto was starting to understand how his parents felt on the day he was born. "I don't know what to expect when you get older and I don't how exactly I can be your dad just yet but I promise, no matter what happens I'm gonna protect you with my life Bolt." Naruto said as he kissed Bolts forehead and smiled. This past story ends and we are back to the present from the last chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's quite the story papa." Himawari said.

"So father learned to be brave even though you were scared?" Miu asked.

"Yeah. Even now I get scared that you kids may get hurt. I get scared just sending Bolt out on missions. Be brave doesn't mean you aren't scared being brave is being able to do what you have to do despite being scared." Naruto answered.

"I don't know...if I can do it." Miu said.

"Right now I know it's hard for you but one day I think you'll find the courage that we know you have inside you." Naruto told Miu.

"What if I don't become a Ninja?" Miu asked. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other.

"Miu why wouldn't you want to be one?" Himawari asked

"Hold on Himawari." Naruto told her.

"Miu, we don't care if you're a Ninja or not. If you feel like being a doctor, a scholar, or even a political leader then you're father and I will support you. We just want you to be happy." Hinata to Miu as she felt relieved her pareants wouldn't be disappointed.

"Just give it some time to think about it. You got a long while before you make nay last decisions." Naruto told her. "Alright let's get ready for bed." Naruto said since it doesn't look like team three is coming home since Naruto got a message from Konohamaru that they would be staying the night at a local village. Bolt was walking the hallway to get a drink from the vending machine and he heard some grass Ninja gossiping.

"Have you heard. He struck again." the Jonin Grass Ninja said.

"You mean the mysterious White Ninja?" The other Grass Ninja asked as Bolt walked up to them.

"White Ninja?" He asked.

"I guess a young kid like you wouldn't know but the White Ninja is a mad killer. No one knows who he is or what village he is from. Witnesses say they've seen him eat his victums." Bolt gulped since this sounded more like a horror story as he listened to more of the gossip while slowly drink his can of cola. This same local village the mysery man Naruto saw all those years ago was standing on the roof as the wind blew his cloak. He looked around the different horizons.

"It will soon begin. I wonder who will win the game I have set up." was all he said. "Will it be the previous generation? The Yamikage? The new foreigners? Pirates? Terrorists? Or the new generation? I suppose I can allow the priestess one sneak peek of what is to come. And this will be one vision no one can stop." He said as we are now taken to the land of Ogre's palace and Shion awoke and saw a vision that forced it's way to her. She could not see the two people clearly but they were definitely young and the area they were fighting in was a ruined village. Where and when this was happening remained hidden from Shion she could hear them yelling each other's names as they battled the clash pushed her back to the present.

"What...what was all that? What in the world is happening?" She asked herself now feeling worried about what's to come to the world. One thing she was sure somebody sent her that vision on purpose.

End of Episode 13

Notes:

Phew this was a bit longer than normal. But it's Christmas so here you go. Anyway I hope it was...somewhat enjoyable. I'm sure one day I will come back to this chapter and either make it longer at certain points. Kinda like how we get extended scenes for anime upon their dvd and blue-ray release lol. Just leave your comments and reviews here and say what you think. I have big plans for what's to come. So many people ready to break the Anruto has brought and others ready to make it chaotic for the sake of something else altogether. But like so many things they can only be dealt with one arc at a time. 13 chapters of family togetherness, teams bonding, and some new things shown for the new generation. Far as birthdays for the kids go that's gonna a bit tricky since I can't find official dates for them yet. Also I saw somethings about the last naruto the movie in how it ends at least but i'm not gonna change what's already been done for this story since I mostly based just about everything on this fanfic on chapter 700 over the last movie. Not all but just about. Like one I really don't believe inserting eyeballs into your eye socket is how it medically works since I've had an eye procedure done and explained to me so no don't ask me about that and tell to make the eye balls magically work for somebody since the only time I believe that rule should apply is if the person isn't a human being and has unique body functions hence why I find madara's way of inserting and making rinnegan work BS. Moving on.

One last thing for those who have a problem with this fanfic whether the reason is understandable or plain stupid all I can say to y'all is that I am not forcing you to read it nor am I forcing you to like the pairings in this story. Despite what's canon I do not go around rubbing it in peoples faces since I find that to be a very rude thing to do and same with people who aren't happy with series and just go nuts for no reason. I ask all as one naruto fan to another can we all try not to be as crazy as the twilight and harry potter communities when things didn't go their way? Yes there's a lot of plot holes in the series and a lot of skipped over detail but I choose to leave it alone and let my fanfictions have fun with that.

With all that said I hope everyone has a good christmas and whatever other holidays are celebrated upon your religions.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto Generations 14

In a village that is in middle of the ocean roughly thirty miles away from the main land but serves as a spot for some seafood. Mostly fisherman that deliver food to the main land live here. Not many people both this island not even during Naruto's time as a Genin and even after the Toneri incident or as most people call it the Moon Fall Crisis, this Island remained neutral ground since the founding of the five great nations. Sadly today Lady Fate is about play her hand once more and involve a great many people in things that are to come. One of the local fisherman noticed something out in the horizon. It was hard to make out so he got a telescope to get a better look and saw a fleet of ships with a particular Black Flag with a drawing of a Raven with lightning as it's background on it.

"Pirates! Pirates off the horizon!" He yelled as his fellow fisherman looked to see and noticed the ships as well.

"It's the Thundering Ravens!" Another fisherman said.

"What are they doing here!"

"Get word to the island and get the women and children to safety and have the men prepare for battle!" Another Fisherman said. They at least had a good two hours to prepare for the Pirates coming. The women and Children were loaded on to ships that were set for an emergency to get them away. Before that could happen someone had apparently sabotaged the boats. The only thing left to do was beat the pirates and hopefully scare them off. Simple right? Sadly it's not since this particular group of pirates fall into the same category as B class rogue Nins while their Captain stands at an A rank due to his unique abilities which will be revealed later for now all we get is the captain covered in the shadows as he yelled

"TAKE THE ISLAND AND PILLAGE THE TOWNS HERE! KILL ANY WHO WOULD RESIST!" He ordered as we hear his men shout in excitement at what is to happen to this village. In the middle of nowhere the Man in black was again seen as he watched things unfold and listened to the mix yells of battle and women calling for help. He then looked at the time.

"Seems one of the players of my game has arrived. Now to wait and see who comes here. I do hope they make this an entertaining event for me. I am so bored right now." He said decided to nap under a tree. A week had passed and we are now just a few miles a way from the Hidden Leaf. Hanabi walking hand in hand with Miyako and few Hyuga guards were returning from a meeting with the lord from the Land of Birds. Ordinarily Hanabi's trusted maid and protector Natsu would be here much like Ko would be the one to watch Hinata and protect Hinata when she was younger but Natsu was expecting her fourth child and the Father to their surprise was Ko. Despite Ko being roughly seven years older than Natsu he was a real nervous wreck in his and Natsu's growing relationship over the years. Hanabi was surprised since they got married after the war with Akatsuki had ended. With loss of many Hiashi and the elders hoped those left would help rebuild their numbers with time. In any event Ko has taken over for Natsu since being a mother and maid was too much to handle so Hanabi had her maid to let Ko handle it till after this next child was born. Natsu was quite happy with how Hanabi grew up.

"What did you think of your first outside the village Miyako?" Hanabi asked her daughter.

"Boring!" She yelled honestly making Hanabi laugh.

"I know. I thought the same thing before too but you have to remember keeping good relations with other villages and nobles will help the village out too." She explained as Ko chuckled a bit.

"That boy was mean!" Miyako complained.

"I know but her ladyship assured me that he'll be more behaved next time we visit her and her son, okay?" Hanabi told as Miyako pouted.

"If you let it go I'll tell papa to take you out on a special date." Hanabi teased as Miyako cheered up. Two weeks ago Miyako got asked by Miu who she would want to marry and she yelled.

"I wanna marry Papa!" Miu blushed since she wasn't that bold to say something like that and Konohamaru overheard it and over dramatically cried. Like most fathers his little girl saying that made his day. But Hanabi knew this was gonna be phase that she'll grow out of at some point so till then she played along by saying Miyako and Konohamaru can go on special dates for just them. Konohamaru usually takes her out for snacks and candy. As they continued on they heard movement in the bushes.

"Lady Hanabi, Lady Miyako get back!" Ko yelled as he and the other Hyuga guards got in front of them as Hanabi took a defense position to protect Miyako. "Byakugan!" Ko scanned the area and saw someone unconscious. He took a look and it was a young girl with short red hair, skin was a little tan, wore island style kimono and looked to be around twelve possibly thirteen. Hanabi looked at her tatttered dirty clothes. And judging from the attire she appeared to be from a simple town that lives near or around the Ocean since folks around ports and such tend to wear kimono's and simple attire to accommodate for those terrains.

"Is she okay Mama?" Miyako asked.

"She's still breathing but looks like she's built up a bit of a fever." Hanabi replied till they heard her mumble.

"Help...st...d...leaf...lage..." They heard Leaf and it sounds like this girl was intending to hire the Leaf village for a mission.

"Let's get her to the village and have the medics tend to her. Ko after that go and inform Lord Hokage about this." Hanabi ordered.

"Yes my lady." Ko replied as Hanabi picked up Miyako in her harms.

"Everyone! We're double timing back to the Village!" She told her guards.

"Yes ma'am!" They said as the dashed off hastening their return. After making it back they dropped the girl off at the hospital where the doctors quickly treated her fever and any infected wounds she may have had on her trip to the village. Aside from her fever she had signs of obvious dehydration and starvation. It was miracle she as far as she did since port villages and towns are way on the edge of the lands. Ko made the report to Naruto and he decided to wait for this girl to awaken and see what she has to say. After she finally woke up Naruto was there to listen to her story. The following day we are at the Uzumaki house where Bolt was prepping after putting on his black pants and jacket along with his headband. He grabbed his new scrolls and put in sockets that are on his black belt.

"I'm heading out!" Bolt yelled as Hinata stepped out to see her son off. She had been told by Naruto Bolt and his team would be going on their first C rank mission which take them away for a while. Hinata wondered if Sakura or any other mother felt this way when they know their child is gonna go away for a long mission.

"Did you pack everything you need?" she asked.

"Yep." Bolt replied.

"Food rations?"

"Check."

"Ninja gear?"

"Got it."

"Pack clean underwear?" She asked not sure what else to ask about.

"MOM!" Bolt yelled in embarrassment. Then she hugged him.

"Be careful out there." She told him as she held him close like he was still a new born.

"I will." Bolt replied as he hugged her back and tried to head out but... "Uhh, mom."

"Yes, Bolt."

"You can let go now." He told her. Hinata was reluctant to let go but knew like her and Naruto and all their friends Bolt had to eventually head out but that didn't mean Hinata wanted to accept it's happening so soon. Bolt ran off with his backpack and all and headed for the Hokage tower to receive the mission briefing. With Sarada She was all set to pack and given what Konohamaru said about this being a long away mission she decided a new attire a new look to help feel ready. First was the fact she is wearing shorts similar to what Sakura use to wear with a Black Uchiha shirt for females and put a thin dark blue sleeveless coat over it that also had the Uchiha fan on it's back. The back of the Jacket was long as it reached the back of her calves. She fixed her hair and tried to wear her headband like her mother does but she felt it was off. Sakura walked in to see if she was ready and Sakura smile as she surprised Sarada by helping her with her hair.

"Mother?" She said.

"Just relax. I can at least help you this time. The trick is to just brush your hair like so then when you finally you just simply put the headband about hear and tie it down like so and there you go." Sakura esplained and show as Sarada blushed how much a simple change in clothes can one look. "But I think you're still missing something." Sakura said as she used her swift ninja hand to surprise Sarada and put a hair pin with a Cherry Blossom design at the tip of it. It kept the front of her hair on the side like normal but this added decoration made it her look new and fresh. Her new outfit really spoke out and Sakura had one more surprise. "You'll also need this if you want to be a good medic for your team." Sarada blushed and was surprised that her mother gave her an actual medcial kit pouch.

"Mother...I...you didn't have to..."

"I know I didn't but I made promise that if you showed me you were dedicated to your training as a ninja and a medic I'd give you something for your hard work. This and..." Sakura whispered into Sarada's ear as what she said looked made her day. Sarada ran out the door and dashed off with a really happy smile as Sakura watched her daughter leave then sighed in relief since this meant only Ryuji was here and it would be easier to her secret a secret a little while longer as she then injected herself with more of that red liquid as took a deep breathe like she was trying to keep herself relaxed. "It's okay. It's okay. I just need to hold out...long enough to teach her what I know...just in case I better have a word with master Tsunade. I don't how much longer this is going to help me." She said in her thoughts as she heard small steps that were Ryuji's.

"Mommy?" He said scratching his eyes as Sakura swiftly put away her things in that split second Ryuji wasn't looking from scratching his eyes.

"What is it Ryuji?" She asked as she picked him up.

"Hungry..." He said.

"Okay. How bout some sunny side up eggs?" She asked him. With Rei all her stuff was packed as sh put mesh pants over her panties that went to just above the knee cap and a mesh long sleeve shirt then put a sleeveless blue buttoned top over it then put on blue shorts where the sleeve of the shorts were half as long as the mesh pants then a mesh legging around her right calf. After fixing her hair to look somewhat like her mothers and out her head band around her forehead she grabbed her gear and headed out. At the Hokage Tower Bolt was the first to arrive and was told by Konohamaru to wait there for the girls while he went ahead inside to get a quick word with Naruto about the mission.

"Man...how'd I get stuck waiting for those two." He complained.

"Bolt!" Bolt turned to see Sarada running up from his left and needless to say her new look left him speechless.

"Sarada? Is that you?" He asked.

"Who else would I be?" She told him as she pushed her glasses up.

"It's just...well...I mean...you look...different." He replied.

"Oh...umm..." Sarada blushed since part of the reason for this new look was for him to notice her a bit more and it appears to be workint but now she doesn't know what to do. "Do...do you like it?" She asked him as she blushed and looked to the side.

"Y-Yeah. It's really...cool...and I guess pretty..." Bolt had no idea how to express what he thought about her outfit without sounding perverted.

"R-Really?" She said as for a moment they looked at each other till they heard another voice.

"Yoo hoo!" They turned to see it was Rei. Play sexiness from the part 1 Naruto OST for this moment. As they saw her running Bolt could that Rei was showing off sexiness to the highest degree a girl her age can show and she showed so much skin mostly due her top and mesh shirt not convering her stomache area. Bolt was blushing badly. "So Bolt. What do you think? Do you like it? A man's opinion is very important for a lady's image you know." She told as Bolt was at a loss for word and had small nose bleed from looking at her stomach and evidently Rei is an early bloomer in the chest area. Roughly around Hinata's size at age 12 where Sarada patted her chest as it wasn't developing yet not that she wanted big breasts but this situation was really making her feel like she took a lead then fell behind again. As Bolt kept staring Sarada only had thing to say.

"Why are boys..."

"Huh?" Bolt said as he turned then...

"So Stupid!" She said said as she upper cutted his chin with the kind of punch Sakura herself was always known for and sent Bolt flying to the Hokage window. "Huh?"

"Nice going Amazon. You just sent him to the top of the tower." Rei said as an insult to Sarada as Sarada quickly ran to the top of the tower from the stairs in a panic since that was unintentional. Rei then put her hand on her chin thinking. "Guess the srength of a monster doesn't fall too far from the tree or it could be she just naturally knows how to achieve that super strength her mother and Lady Tsunade are known for but I suppose that punch could've just been a fluke." She said as she followed Sarada. With Bolt he landed on top of the Hokage tower but on of something else or someone would be the more appropriate term.

"Ugghh, What happened? Why is it so dark?" Bolt asked as he got up and took note fabric of clothes slid to the side. As he looked ahead the red haired girl from before was on her butt after Bolt fell on her and apparently landed in a position where he was looking directly at her panties which were just pure white ones. "uhhh...Hi?"

"KYYAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed so loud Naruto, Konohamaru, Half the village, and part of the city could hear her. After she calmed down everyone was inside the tower and Bolt's face was completely swollen right now. Sarada felt pretty bad since it was partly her fault that little event happened but then wondered what kind of underwear was she wearing if Bolt happened to look some how.

"Okay now that everyone is here and calm. Let's get on with the briefing. This young lady is from an Island known as the Fishermens Isle. A lot of our seafood supply is brought by them so naturally the five Daimyo's made their island completely neutral ground due to the quality of fish they bring. Her being here can only mean someone has broken that law and is causing trouble for them." Naruto started.

"It was pirates!" The girl said.

"I'm getting to that please kindly let me explain this to them." Naruto told her. As the girl stood back.

"Wait Pirates invaded the island? As in Pirates who are also known to be the rogue scaliwags of the sea?" Bolt asked as his face is back normal.

"Yep." Naruto replied.

"Then should be simple for us." Rei said sounding confident.

"I wouldn't underestimate Pirates. I think you'll understand it better if I say it like this. In the five great nations you have Shinobi who act as the military strength for each Nation but over the last decade we've learned to act as one military strength. That being said the Samurai in the land of Iron act as another sort of Military strength hence why they normally guard the nobles." Naruto said.

"I don't get it." Bolt Said.

"We ninja handle all sorts of missions and try to keep the peace that we've established over the last fourteen years. We handle things from guarding to assassinations. Even with all five nation shinobi working together we still get stretched out pretty thin. The Samurai take the more direct approach in fighting their opponents head on with their Bushido code as their guide and heightened senses to help them in battle. They use no tricks to win a fight where as we ninja use deception and the shadows to help us win our battles. Pirates...I guess you can say they're something of a balance between the two. They use tricks and other methods to win their fights. Traps, terrain, even their weapons but much like us and the samurai there are Pirates who are also capable of using Chakra. Some pretty weak while others so strong that it could take a Kage to stand up to those particularly strong ones." Naruto explained as Bolt gulped thinking his dad might be giving Pirates too much credit but then again he supposed he didn't get to be Hokage if he didn't know what he was talking about. "At any rate this young lady's name is Mikoto. You are to escort her back home and assess the situation. She didn't get to see the flag of those pirates so you'll be going in blind. If this group of Pirates turn out to be more than what the mission scope can allow you to handle then at the very least you need to send for back up. An attack on this island has never happened before and if the public or god forbid the media gets wind of it, this could turn into an international incident. I have sent word to the other Kage's and the current Lod in the Land of Iron to help me keep this quiet. I'd normally send a Jonin team or the Anbu to investigate but we're all spread out right since this is our busiest time of the year. Whoever this group is knew that and that's why they attacked." Naruto told them as Team three listened carefully to the briefing. "Okay Team Three Head out and complete this mission. This mission could very well be where you show me and your sensei what splendid Ninja you all can be!" Naruto told hoping to inspire them.

"Yessir!" Team Three said.

"Don't worry Mikoto, we'll save your village!" Bolt said trying to be cool as she stepped away from him.

"Don't touch me pervert." That hit Bolt like a ton of bricks. Team three and Misaka went outside as Konohamaru needed to have one more thing to say to the Hokage.

"Are you sure this is alright? We can always wait..."

"No. something about this isn't right. I need you to at least investigate what this attack is all about. Even you should be aware that this is odd behavior. Pirates have their problems to be sure but even I never thought they would openly attack a neutral ground island. Either this is a message directly to us about them being against the peace or they could very well be after something hidden on that island. I'm going to have intelligence look into the island's background and history. Hopefully I can get the information quickly and have a messanger toad tell what they find to help solve this matter quickly. Even I don't know how long we can keep the media distracted before they catch wind of this." Naruto told him since deep down he finds this whole thing unsettling. Almost as if someone wanted them to know something was happening. After that talk Konohamaru caught up with the kids and headed out to start this mission.

"Fishermen's Isle here we come!" Bolt yelled at the top of his lungs as Konohamaru slapped his forehead.

"Just like his father...he has no sense on concept of secret." He mentally said and was at least thankful there weren't any civilians who could hear him now that they were outside the gate.

End of Episode 14

Notes:

First off Happy New Year! And this will be a stopping point of the first arc and yes first set of enemies will be Pirates. Why did this happen? Who is the man in black? What is his intention? What do these Pirates hope to gain by attacking an innocent Island? We'll slowly learn some these answers and more in the coming episodes. Did y'all think it was good or bad? Also far as Sarada's new outfit I was more or less going with something similar to Rhinoa's outfit from Final Fantasy 8 just more Ninja like with that Uchiha flare but I had no idea how to go about describing the outfit since I also wanted it to have more of that Uchiha flare to it while having the Sakura touch with that sakura blossom pin for Sarada. Once again point is to show Sarada has a lot of love and respect for her mother. I want Sarada to be that Uchiha who turns everything her father and fellow clan members did around by being an Uchiha who tries to save the lives of others over ending them so needlessly. That plays one part into why she wants to be a Medical Ninja. I know Bolt x Sarada moment ruined by Rei but remember Bolt is still a healthy young adolescent boy so this kind of thing bound to affect him too so don't get too bent out of shape for it guys. This is all I have to say. Leave your thoughts in the reviews/comments


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto Generations 15

Team Three and Mikoto were all walking on road. Mikoto was leading from the exact spot she reached shore from her boat. Mikoto was still keeping her distance from Bolt.

"I have a question." Bolt said to Mikoto.

"What is it pervert?" Mikoto said discernly as Rei and Sarada chuckled a bit.

My name is Bolt. Anyway How exactly did you pay for this mission? You don't look like you're carrying much in cash." Bolt pointed out.

"Oh, well Lord Hokage being who he is worked out an arrangement. Basically we treat this as a C rank mission and depending how things go the Village chief on the island will provide the payment for our service once we save them. It's not like the old days where we'd turn down a request if someone doesn't have the money. Since your father became Hokage one of the first things he made happen was providing a service to those who couldn't pay immidiately up front but can pay afterwards since there are times when villages are taken over by bandits and such and can't pay till we mange to help them." Konohamaru explained as Bolt looked impressed his father thought that far ahead for other people.

"Okay then how exactly did you make it off the Island Mikoto if it was being attacked by the pirates?" Bolt asked. Mikoto took a deep breath as recalled that day. Flashback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto was running as her father had her hand and ran in the front. They could hear all the screams and children crying. Her father stopped and there was a boat right there.

"I always keep a back up boat ready. Take the boat and get help. The closest Ninja Village once you reach the shore of the main land from this direction should be the Hidden Leaf Village." Her father told her as he got her on the boat and started pushing the boat.

"But father what about you?" She asked in a panic that he wasn't getting on.

"If I leave with you they'll notice the boat for sure. I'll keep their attention on me. Now go!" He yelled as he pushed her off and setting her sail up to catch the coming wind. He then ran back up to get the Pirates attention and chase him.

"Father!" She yelled as things white out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was because of him I made it off. That's why we need to hurry. I need to know if he's okay." She said scared her father may have been killed. It's been roughly six days. Half of that time was spent recovering and a day to get Team Three ready for this while these last two were spent getting there. They finally reached the Ocean shore line in the land of fire. "Where's my boat?" Mikoto asked in a panic. During this walk Konohamaru kept his eye out in case someone tried get in their way. He looked down and noticed some pieces of wood laying by some bushes. "I tied it down here by this rock." She pointed out. Team Three looked around to see if anything was out of place.

"You think someone just found the boat and took it?" Rei asked.

"Hard to say. If it was yesterday or two days ago there would still be faint tracks of a sort." Konohamaru had to think for a moment. Far as this situation he has at least taught them the chakra control exercise of walking up on a tree. "We may not have a choice. We're just gonna have to walk the rest of the way." The four twelve year olds looked at Konohamaru like he was nuts.

"EHHHH!?" They all yelled.

"Are you nuts!? We'll drown before we get there!" Bolt yelled.

"Not under the ocean! On the surface of the water itself!" Konohamaru yelled at Bolt.

"That's even Crazier!" Bolt yelled.

"Not if you listen and treat this as the next step in your training for Chakra control." HE replied.

"We can do that?" Sarada asked.

"Of course. The theory is relatively the same you just gotta take into account the water's constant changing surface unlike the tree where the surface remains flat and unchanging. Given the time we'll have to make our way tonight. This will give you guys a chance to practice it while I set up for lunch. If we travel at night we'll have an easier time sneaking into the Island unnoticed." Konohamaru told them. Mikoto didn't like it since it meant more waiting but there was no choice right now given that her boat is missing. Team Three went ahead and practiced the exercise. Bolt had little trouble. Rei had a natural talent for this one and Sarada grasped the theory behind it really quickly which meant they had to give Bolt a bit of a helping hand. Among the trees behind them there were a couple of people in the shadows.

"I told you I wasn't crazy. There was someone who escaped the island and now that escapee has brought along Ninjas." One man said.

"Hey that guy with brown hair. Isn't he that rumored Sarutobi guy...Koha...Coconut..."

"Konohmaru Sarutobi moron." A third man said. "There aren't many people of that clan left. Supposedly there's only two left and I heard there's a high bounty for those wanting those related to the Hidden Leaf's Third Hokage."

"Like who?" the second man asked.

"Undertakers, scientists, who cares as long we get a little extra on the side the cap'n will be satisfied." The first man said. They moved on to try and get the jump on the leaf Ninja's while behind them we see Mikoto's boat was completely trashed and left for scrap. "Now let's light'em up." He said as he pulled out a bomb and lit it then threw at Konohamaru. By the time the kids noticed it.

"Sensei!" Bolt yelled as the bomb exploded wand Konohamaru was caught in it. The three men hiding turned out to be low ranking pirates and charged at the kids. "Mikoto run!" Bolt yelled. These three pirates weren't anything special but they had enough explosives to throw.

"Look out!" Sarada yelled as they tried to jump back from the explosions but they weren't quick enough but then Rei jumped in and started weaving hand signs.

"Earth style: Rock Wall Jutsu!" Rei made a rock wall big enough to cover them but due to the fact it was mostly made from the sand it didn't last long to survive the shock of the explosion. "Sarada!" Rei yelled signaling her to fire back at them with a Uchiha favorite as Sarada weaved her hand signs quickly.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" She spat a fire as the pirates jumped back and off to their left Rei quickly blind sighted them as she supported Sarada's Fire Ball with her own Fire Ball Jutsu. The Pirates ran to thei right where after that the two Fire balls clashed making an explosion and the shock wave of it send them flying at Bolt who while no one payed attention to him circled to the left then jumped in the air used his legs to kick the two on the sides and his two hands to hit all three on their heads and knock them out. It was good plan sadly Bolt forgot the Sand cushioned the impact so it wasn't enough to knock them out.

"Uh oh." He said thinking he was done for but to his surprise there appeared Konohamaru on top of them. "Sensei!? You're alive? How?"

"Yeah I thought we got you!" The middle Pirate said.

"You would've if I hadn't used substitution. I knew you were hiding somewhere by." He replied as he tied them down.

"How?" They asked.

"For one thing I noticed a couple of pieces of wood the looked a little different from the nearby trees. Not to mention they didn't really match the trees here which meant another kind of wood was brought in and when I saw the boat was missing I put two and two together. Also if you wanna take a ninja by surprise I wouldn't go making small talk in the bushes." Konohamaru told them as Bolt, Sarada, Rei, and Mikoto walked up. "The fact you guys are here has to mean you realized somebody left the island."

"Yeah but to be honest we were mostly informed by the man in black." The pirate to the left admitted looking embarrassed.

"Man in black?" They all said.

"What are you talking about? There's no one like that on our island." Mikoto said.

"Yeah we thought he was and it was two days ago when we ran into him." The middle pirate said as he recalled meeting the man in black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

These three pirates were doing a sweep around the island to check for any escapees and such.

"Hey look!" one of them pointed out as the man black was standing at the point where Mikoto escaped. They drew their swords on him. "Lookie what we have here a straggler trying to escape."

"You can save your threats for someone else. You three aren't much on keeping track for the obvious signs of escapees." The man in black replied. His face still remained covered in the shadow of his hood.

"Just give yourself up and maybe the Cap'n will spare your life."

"And what exactly happens to you when he sees someone has already escaped?" He asked as they thought about it then started sweating in fear.

"T-T-There's no way someone escaped from here." They all thought as the man in black pointed to the stake and rope that had a boat tied to it hidden in front of the cliff.

"Well you're free to try and take me but I doubt you can pull it off and even if you manage it what about your captain's orders of absolutely no escapees." The man black says. This made the three pirates panic. They basically had a three stooges moment on deciding on what to do while the man in black was getting his kicks out of this till he disappeared on them. This ends their weird flash back as to what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, basically we just got attacked by three idiots who got fooled by a random guy in black." Sarada said in a tone making these pirates feel small and pathetic.

"That was kind of harsh don't you think?" Bolt asked.

"Even though it is true." Rei added in there.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we should say it outloud even though this makes it hard to believe a band of pirates took over an island." Bolt said as the three kids out in their view points while Konohamaru asked them...

"Now, if you three are here I'd have to assume you have a ship somewhere, right?" Konohamaru asked them giving them a scaring looking as he popped his knuckles making the pirates sweat bullets. It didn't take much for them to tell them where they had their small ship. Luckily four kids and one adult was just big enough for them as they set sailed.

"Later guys! Don't give our Anbu too much trouble when they come pick you up!" Bolt yelled.

"Was it really necessary to take their clothes?" Sarada said in embarrassment as she was blushing as we now see these three pirates were stripped to their undies and tied to a tree.

"They might have dogs so why not use them for disguises?" Bolt asked.

"True since the transformation Jutsu has limits as to what it can do. We'd only look different from an appearance perspective but animals such as dogs, cats, and wolves would still be able to smell our actual scents. Their clothes should throw them off for a bit since they'd have their scent." Konohamaru explained. As they began to set sail to the island which would take them another day to reach they began to listen in on what to do upon arrival. Elsewhere on the island the biggest ship of the other Thundering Raven's ships on the Deck sat the captain of the crew as he had three others standing behind him. One of the lowly grunts was receiving punishment as it looked like his face just got burned by acid.

"I thought I made it clear no one is to escape this island. Did I not?" The captain said in a threatening voice.

"P-Please...have mercy...captain." The grunt begged as next thing we see he got impaled by a spear through the heart.

"Let this be a reminder to all you bilge rats! I do not tolerate failure! I do not tolerate failure to uphold my orders! I didn't have us go throw the trouble of capturing the girl and taking the idiot upstarts toys just for you to mess it all up!" The captain yelled as he swung a pirate sword that shot off his chakra and obliterated one of his ships. For some reason the two weapons had different insignias compared to the Thundering Ravens. On the hilt of the sword it had a the insignia of a wolf on it. We still can't see the full design due to the shadows covering them as he put them away. "What we seek is on this island! The first step to achieving vast riches and everlasting fame! By now some Ninja's will be on their way so start digging and if you have to make every villager get to work! Is that clear!"

"Aye Captain!" The crew yelled in fear of their captain's wrath as they all went back to digging. The Captain sat back down.

"Captain. Can we really trust her information?" one of the three pirates that sounded feminine asked.

"I must ask as well. It concerns me we're taking the word of something that could kill us all." Another member said sounding like a spiritual man.

"If she was capable of it as the rumors said then she woulda done so when we took her off the streets three weeks ago." the third one said as he took the spear he just threw out of the impaled Pirate.

"All of you shut up. If I wanted you're opinions then I would've asked for it. Besides not like her captain could anything about it. Especially since we took his weapons. These are quite powerful and made my reputation all the more fearsome in just the span of two weeks. I don't know how he came across these but I'm not about to let some upstart rogue Pirate take me place as the most fearsome Pirate. Besides we left him marooned on a deserted Island. There's no way he could still be alive. That kid got a taste of what real pirates are about." The captain told them as he laughed maniacally where as we go inside a dark jail cell we see a little girl who looked to be roughly seven or eight years old with white hair, and white kmimono with a familiar face to reminds of a certain goddess and she opened her eyes to show she had Byakugan.

"Saito..." Was all she said as if waiting to be saved. Around that same time but just a head of Bolt's group by half the day as the sun set another mystery person makes his landing as the wind was blowing his black leather sleeveless jacket. Under that jacket he wore a gray shirt, black leather gloves, gray cargo pants and had on black leather boots. On the back of his jacket was the Kanji symbol for Wolf. We can't his facial features yet or hair style yet.

"Looks like I found them." Was all he said as he took note of what was happening on the island as he took a bite of what appeared to be a baked potatoe. By looking at his build he can't no older than fourteen or fifteen. "Time to take back and get pay back." He said as he jumped of his boat and headed off into the island. The winds blew where at this time Bolt looked off at the distance feeling the wind. The winds blew as if something was going to happen. Something big.

The following morning Team three and Mikoto arrived and to their luck no one noticed them.

"Remember the plan. Stick to the shadows and observe. We need to assess the situation before we can do anything to help." Konohamaru ordered. Mikoto didn't like it since she wanted to find her father and know if he's okay. "Use all the training you've put in up till now to help you in this mission. These are the kinds of enemies that will kill you without a second thought so if nothing else motivates you fight to survive." He told them since aside from protect his client and students he has to make sure they can handle the pressure.

"Right." They said. Bolt was the first one to carry Mikoto as they jumped through the trees.

"If you grope my butt I will kill you." Mikoto threatened him still not over what happened back in the leaf.

"Would you stop thinking I'm a pervert I told you that was an accident!" He replied. They traveled around but there was no one so far. Almost as if they've been moved. Mikoto was saddened at this. Her home was a wreck and in shambles. She couldn't believe this had happened. They continued onward till they noticed something happening ahead of them. The very same person from earlier who got to the island ahead of Team three was already in something of a pinch.

"Okay answer. Who are you and how did you get here?" a pirate grunt asked.

"Hey we gotta help..." Konohamaru held him back. "What are you doing Sensei?"

"Let's just watch for a minute. Let's see what this is about." He replied.

"Oh come on guys don't mind me. I'm just wandering traveler who wanted to see the sights and maybe get some good food." The kid in the black jacket replied trying to sweet talk his way out.

"don't get smart with us kid." The pirates said as Konohamaru took note of everything.

"Judging from his height he seems to be a bit older than Bolt. Maybe two or three years and yet he's as cool as a cucumber." Konohamaru said in his thoughts.

"Hey guys doesn't this kid look familiar to you?" One of the grunts told his fellow grunts.

"Now that you mention it he kinda does." They took a good look at his outfit then his hair which looked be a mix of black with silverish gray at the forefront of his hairt and looked at his think pony tail at the back that reached to almost half way to his back then lastly his face Golden Brown eyes and a face that looked that reminded them of a wolf.

"Oh where are my manners. I haven't introduced myself to you guys yet. The is Saito. Saito Oda Or Captain Oda as most people call me." The name freaked the grunts out and Konohamaru looked shocked by the mere mention of his last name.

"You gotta be kidding me! It's that kid we marooned on the island! How the hell did he here!?" The grunt yelled.

"Oh you know how the story about sea turtles goes for us. Or did I just happen to walk on the water? Then again I coulda just swam off the island. I think I woulda been done for if you guys had tied me down to a tree." Saito said nonchantly as the Grunts were looking scared now.

"We gotta tell the captain!" a grunt yelled only to suddenly be knocked out. Out of nowhere Saito punched his gut and sent him flying through the forest. Team three didn't even know what just happened. Next thing they see are the grunts being taken down without any real effort. After taking them down Saito looked to the bushes where Team was hiding and smirked a bit as he walked down the road ignoring them. Once he was out of sight they came out.

"Who was that guy? Is he a friend of yours Mikoto?" Bolt asked.

"I've never seen him before." Mikoto replied.

"He certainly knows his way in a fight." Rei added.

"Could he be a Bounty Hunter?" Sarada questioned.

"Maybe but he said people called him Captain Oda, didn't he?" Bolt asked. They then looked to Konohamaru who still looked surprised. "Sensei? What's wrong?"

"He said Oda. I can't believe someone from that clan is still alive." He said.

"What's the big deal about his name?" Bolt asked.

"In all of the five great nations there hasn't been anyone to carry the name of Oda because that clan was believed to have died a two years ago in an incident the five Kage then believed to be a closed case since no one but the servants who were witnesses in there were believed to be dead." He replied as Team three still weren't following the problem was. "The clan's numbers were already small enough as it was due to their ancestor."

"Their ancestor?"

"The man who challenged Our First Hokage and Madara at once. Naturally his army was decimated but his sword skills, power, and thirst for conquest almost overwhelmed them." Konohamaru said as a quick image of Madara and Hashirama fighting someone who lived for the thrill of combat and looked so excited to be fighting two people who could be almost considered gods in their time. "That man's name was Nobunaga Oda. The conqueror." Konohamaru told them as team three looked shock as the name Nobunaga was mentioned in text books. The man who wanted everything and went as far as to challenge the two strongest Ninja of that era.

"Maybe it's a coincidence? I mean Maybe he's just using that name as a way to scare people." Bolt said. Konohamaru managed to regain his composure since Bolt brought up a good point. There's nothing to prove this Saito was even related to the now extinct Oda clan.

"Yeah. For now let's ignore him and get to focusing on the mission at hand. If the people of this island aren't at their homes then they must be at one location. A camp..." Bolt then wandered off in the direction Saito punched that first pirate. "Or a prison of sorts..."

"Sensei!" Bolt called out as they followed and looked at what Bolt found as they stayed hidden. There they found the villagers being forced to dig and just to the left there was the shore line where all the ships were. "Man look at the size of that big there." Bolt pointed to them. Konohamaru noted the flag.

"Damn. It's the Thundering Ravens."

"What's their story Sensei?" Sarada asked.

"They're pretty much you're stereotypical band of pirates. For the most part they stay off any place that could call attention to Ninja's or Samurai. Their leader is pretty powerful and believe it or not he was a former Ninja from the Hidden Rain Village." Konohamaru replied.

"Whoa. So a Ninja went bad and became a Pirate?" Bolt asked.

"The last Ninja who fought him was able to confirm his identity and send us that info but unfortunately he wasn't as fortunate to return home. We don't know why he's doing this but it's believed he's using this Pirate charade to start up his own army and judging from their size i'd say that's about right." Konohamaru said.

"So what's this Ninja's name?" Rei asked.

"His name is Katsu. He's known for usage of lightning based Jutsus. It's believed he crossed paths with Sasuke before."

"My father?" Sarada asked.

"Yeah. I don't know the details as to what happened but after that encounted he began to look into forbidden Jutsus and started looking into weapons to enhance his powers. Look there he is." Konohamaru pointed out as they got a quick glimpse of his face as they saw he definitely suffered some scars from a battle.

"Whoa. Kinda scary looking." Bolt said as one of Katsu's men who looked to be a spiritualist or perhaps a sage looking at their direction as they ducked. He had long hair blue and was of those types of guys who keeps his closed as he wore typical sage garments.

"We better move out. I need to send a letter for some back up." He told them as they dashed off. After they did that the sage started walking off the ship.

"Going somewhere?" Katsu asked.

"Don't mind me captain. I'm just going hunt down some rats and if I'm lucky...a Fox." The sage said as he smirked and licked his lips as we end this chapter looking at Bolt not realizing the danger is primarily coming for him.

End of Episode 15

Notes:

Well episode 15 is done. It woulda been done on tuesday but my charger stopped working and I had to look for a replacement charger before I could finish this chapter. Anywho Saito Oda and the mystery girl who resembles The Rabbit goddess Kaguya, who are they really? What roles do they have to play in all this? And Bolt is now in danger by this creepy sage and the Captian is a former Ninja? What are Katsu's intentions and what is he after and what does this little girl have to do with his plans? Find out next time. Leave comments and reviews in the box. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto Generations 16

Konohamaru had done a summoning Jutsu and called on a small Monkey dressed in Ninja robes as Konohamaru gave him a scroll.

"This contains the situation report here. We're gonna need some back up given that we're pretty outnumbered and not to mention the Rogue ninja Katsu is the one leading these pirates." Konohamaru said.

"I got it. Just don't forget my treats." The little monkey said.

"It's all in the report and you'll get them as usual afterwards." Konohamaru replied as the little monkey began running at high speed to the Leaf. Little guy was so fast he was actually running on the water. "He may be a bit anxious but that little guy sure knows how to run." He said to himself. He went back to his students only to hear Mikoto complaining they aren't doing anything yet.

"Why are we just sitting here! We need to save father and everyone else down there!" Mikoto yelled.

"Just calm down Mikoto. You saw how many pirates there are. We need to wait for the right moment and come up with a plan of action to save them. If we rush in there we'll get shot down or slaughtered. We can't fight a massive army of Pirates like that." Konohamaru said.

"Sensei can't we just sneak in at night or something!" Bolt suggested.

"Listen. I already sent a Sit Rep to the leaf. For now we need to wait for back up. In the mean time I'm going to do some Recon and see what we have to work with. You three need to watch over Mikoto till I get back. Scoping this island may take awhile so stay out of sight and out trouble till I get back." Konohamaru told them as he dashed off leaving his students where they landed in the shore. They mostly waited.

"Okay let's at least take a moment to eat." Sarada suggested as she pulled out her lunch.

"I'm not hungry." Mikoto said as she went to her tent. Bolt looked at her with sympathy.

"Is this really okay?" He asked his teammates.

"I'm not okay with it to be honest but Sensei has been at this longer than we have." Sarada replied.

"Still you have to feel bad for her. By the sound of her story all she has is her father. I think I may react the same way if something happened to my mother. I may even end up doing something a bit reckless." Rei added in.

"Maybe we can at least go back and see if there's something we can do." Bolt suggested. Sarada thought about it.

"Okay but that's all we're doing." She told him.

"Yes ma'am." Bolt said He went to Mikoto's tent. "Hey Mikoto! Come on we're gonna...go...hey Sarada, Rei...was there always a tear in the back of the tent?" Bolt asked.

"Why are asking that?" Rei asked.

"Well, Mikoto is gone and there's a big cut in the back of the tent." Bolt said plainly as the girls jumped on his back to see for themselves.

"Oh no." Sarada said.

"This is not good." Rei added. "I think we all know where she's headed." The three agreed and ran off after her. In the meantime Konohamaru just arrive at a nearby town of the island hoping to find a lone pirate and maybe get an idea as to what they're doing here. Konohamaru entered a house to search for clues unaware someone was there waiting for him it was a woman wearing a leather mask over her neck and mouth and it had steel bars over her mouth and she also wore a black leather one piece suit that was sleeveless and black leather boots and she kept her pirate bandana on with the Thundering Ravens symbol on it. She also had many small bottles of different colored liquids strapped around her body. She touched the house and next thing we see is that house looked like it was being corroded and began and began to fall apart in the meanwhile.

"Nothing so far. I doubt Katsu would go through all this trouble just to make a spectacle." He said to himself as he then heard the wood of the house creaking like it was falling apart. "What the!?" Konohamaru ran but the house had completely collapsed on him. About a mile from it the very same culprit continued walking off.

"That takes care of him. That just leaves three." she said as she walked searching for the rest of team three. With Bolt and the others.

"We're gonna have to split up and search. I'll keep going this way. You two take the other route in case she went that way." Bolt suggested as Rei and Sarada split off from him hoping to find Mikoto before she got too far. Unbeknownst to Bolt he was walking right into someone's trap as he triggered a set of paper bombs. "Whoa!" Bolt yelled as he landed by a tree. And there came the very same sage from before appeared before Bolt with a whip in hand.

"Hmm, I came here hoping to find the seventh Hokage since I was sure I sensed the nine tailed fox. What do I find instead? The son of that man. I am so disappointed. I wonder if my sensing abilities have begun to diminish in these quiet times of peace."

"Who are you?" Bolt asked as he got back up and drew a Kunai.

"I'm afraid it doesn't matter since I have interest in fighting a child like you. I'm so disappointed." He said again.

"Oh yeah!" Bolt yelled as he charged and threw his Kunai hoping to distract him with it. The sage dodged left and Bolt thought he had him with a left hook but the sage moved more to the left and hit the back of his neck. "Ahh!" Bolt yelled as he was knocked unconscious.

"Too simple. Perhaps one of the others was him." He said as he walked to an open field. With Bolt who was Unconscious Kurogane was trying to call out to him.

"Bolt! Bolt! Hey Bolt! Damn guess that guy really knocked you out good. If he's looking for a fox." Kurogane once again took over and awoke in Bolt's body. "I'll give him a fox." He said. As the moon began to rise in the open field the priest was walking on he took notice of the presence of a fox. He turned to see it was Bolt again but something was different. "Yo buddy. Care to play a game with me instead?" Kurogane said looking excited he gets to fight. The sage couldn't figure it out but Bolt was different somehow.

"Begone boy!" He said as he used his whip but Kurogane dodged and took note at the chakra applied to the whip and how it was leaving cut marks on the ground it hit. Kurogane ducked, then back flipped to avoid a low whip lash then rolled to the left to avoid a horizontal whip lash.

"Hey now, no need to panic just yet. I still have to show what I can really do." Kurogane said as he did a hand sign to call his chakra to take over Bolt's chakra network. This slight change altered Bolt's eyes completely to show Kurogane's red slit eyes and he had his black fox eyeliner make up around Bolt's eyes to give a more fox look and a third set whisker marks appeared on Bolt's cheeks. The sage fully recognized the presence. It was the Nine tails but at the same time it's not. "It's showtime!" Kurogane yelled as he posed like a show off. As he gestured with his left hand to the sage to come at him.

"Now I see. You're just some mere replica of the original. How interesting." The sage said as he returned the come at me gesture.

"Hey now, I don't like the way you're talking about me. The name is Kurogane. As far as how I came to be well...let's just say I am very thankful for it."

"Doesn't matter. Killing you and your host will likely draw out the real nine tailed fox to me. So I hope you and your host have made your peace." The sage said as he slammed his whip into the ground as if demanding respect from Kurogane.

"Oh? Well aren't we confident. Be careful what you wish for though. Cause from beginning to end I'm the main star here." He replied feeling confident in his skill and power.

"Who cares!" The sage said as he tried to whip lash Kurogane again but this time instead of dodging Kurogane canceled the sage's chakra with his own by using the Hyuga genes in bolt by focusing them onto his right hand and slapped away as he then pulled out the special chakra daggers used to cut chakra strings but for Kurogane his massive chakra enabled him to make a chakra sword to deal with that whip.

"I think you'll find your wind chakra will have trouble touching me now." He said.

"So you noticed. Perhaps a warm up before I fight the real one will do me some good. My name is Shin the Dark Sage. Be honored as I take your life from you. As per the will of my god, Jashin!" Shin said as he thrusted forward and Kurgane dodge and saw his whip pierce through and noticed lightning chakra. "I think you'll find I am full of surprises myself.

"Two chakra natures? Not a big deal I can handle it." Kurogane said as he dashed on all fours with the sword held up side down in his right hand.

"Fool" Shin said as he smirked and slammed his whip to the ground on the same spot he did before and jumped away and the ground beneath Kurogane collapsed on itself.

"Whoa!" Kurogane yelled as he used the sword to be plunged into the ground and used as a leverage to climb up then pulled it out.

"I have three chakra natures at my disposal. While I can't use ninjutsu my god Jashin has shown me the way to make use of my abilities through my whip. The heathens who insult lord Jashin will punished and those who believe in the words of a heathen like Naruto Uzumaki will meet their death." He said as he whip lashed with wind chakra. With Rei and Sarada they were just about to head back hoping Bolt found Mikoto. Just then out of the bushes came that same woman who cause the house to collapse on Konohamaru.

"I found two more. Isn't this my lucky day." She said. They noticed her bandana and took defense positions. "That won't work. Nothing you use to defend against will help you. She took a bottle from her strap and threw it at them. "today's color is Aqua blue." She said as it hit the ground and exploded making an aqua colored fog.

"Jump away!" Sarada said as her and Rei jumped back. The fog quickly dispersed and the small area it affected was completely frozen over.

"What just happened?" Rei asked.

"Was that Liquid Nitrogen?" Sarada asked.

"What now?" Rei asked confused at what she said.

"Liquid Nitrogen. A chemical compound that's extremely cold and is manufactually produced. It's supposed to be colorless but she said aqua blue. On top of that I've never seen Liquid Nitrogen this cold or powerful before." Sarada replied.

"You think she used her chakra to amplify it somehow?" Rei asked as they got ready for another bottle.

"If she did then she'd have to be a chemical specialist." Sarada said.

"Next color is...green." The woman said as she threw a green liquid filled bottle then threw a senbon needle to poke two holes and cause the bottle spin in the air. The girls again dodged and hid behind trees and noticed what happened. Everything the green liquid touched dissolved almost instantly.

"Was that acid just now?" Rei asked.

"I would say so. We need to get those bottles away from her." Sarada said. The girls at the moment were pinned down since this woman seemed to have all sorts of chemicals up her sleeve. A bad call could mean their deaths. Back with Kurogane and Shin in their fight. Kurogane swung the sword around as Shin dodged and blocked.

"come on, come on, come on, come on come on, come on!" Kurogane yelled as he fought with all he had.

"you have the savagery of a beast in terms of fighting but you fail to grasp the difference between us." Shin said as he kicked Kurogane off of him.

"Damn. Bolt's body is just too small for me to fight like this. If he were a bit taller maybe I could do better but...no, no sense in complaining now. I got myself into this fight while he's unconscious at the moment so I gotta do what I can to finish it." Kurogane said in his thoughts as the sword broke apart. "Damn, I guess the sword reached it's limit with me."

"Oh, was that weapon so brittle? Or perhaps you're chakra was too much for it to handle?" Shin wondered. "No matter this just means you I can cut you down. I am well aware of the boy having a Hyuga for a mother. That's how you blocked me with your hand isn't it? You focused your chakra into what assume are dormant genes that belong to the Hyuga clan, correct?" Kurogane snicked since he had no way of denying since just about everyone is aware of who Naruto is married to. "Perhaps this isn't sucha waste after all. With your hosts potential...yes...yes...I can see it! I think I may have finally found one worthy to be our messiah and carry the true will of Lord Jashin!" Shin yelled as he prayed to his god.

"Say what?" Kurogane was confused and didn't like what he was planning.

"Once I purge the boy of you we can finally resurrect our god!" Shin yelled as he attacked again.

"I thought you were a pirate!?" Kurogane said as he was back on the defensive.

"I am here because Lord Jashin willed it so! Even my comrade Hidan who has long since fallen despite his immortality granted unto him by Lord Jashin was searching since he was deemed unfit to be Lord Jashin's body. Yes It all fits to Lord Jashin's will!" Shin yelled as he opened his eyes and had a look of insanity and laughed.

"This guy is nuts. I need to end this now it doesn't look like Bolt's body can handle my chakra for much longer either." Kurogane said as he took note of a pain in Bolt's left shoulder suddenly happening.

"Now begone demon and give that body to Lord Jashin!" Shin yelled as he began whipping away like a mad man. Kurogane tried dodging as many as he could and got a couple of cuts but pressed through and punched him in his gut and sent flying over a cliff as Shin fell into the ocean still smiling like a mad man. Kurogane took a look over the cliff and there nothing but the crashing waves.

"I don't know much about the human body but I doubt that lunatic coulda survived a fall like that. Phew..." Kurogane said as he dispersed his chakra and let Bolt's chakra flow back into his body and slowly Bolt reverted back to how he was right down to only having two sets of whiskers. Kurogane was now in their mind scape watching Bolt's spirit sleep. "I guess he may as well rest since I did put his body through the ringer today. I'm not in any position to talk to be honest." Kurogane said as he drifted to sleep as fell victum to exhaustion. With the girls who were still on defense.

"This is our only chance." Rei said.

"Go!" Sarada said as they charged her noticing all this woman as done is throw bottles of different chemicals meaning she can't be much on close range. It was close and the woman was getting another bottle. "Rei!" Sarada yelled as Rei jumped ahead and Sarada used her right leg to kick and Rei used that as leverage for a boost as her feet touched her leg and Sarada sent her flying at the woman where Rei cut the straps dropping all the chemicals and each bottle broke around her. The girls thought the chemicals killed her thinking it was over.

"That's a really gruesome way to go for a woman." Rei said.

"Yeah. I can't imagine she survived that." The chemicals dispersed and the girls looking shocked and horrified that she was still standing. Her skin looked like it was a mixures of violet and black as they can now see her skeleton and her suit was still intact. "That's not possible." Sarada said looking scared.

"What in the world is she?" Rei asked.

"I no longer have chemicals. I am now forced to use myself." She said as what should have been sweat hit the ground and sound of it burning the ground was heard. "Todays colors..." She opened her eyes looking as if she was dead to the world "Death."

End of episode 16

Notes:

Episode 16 and over 60,000 views so I here by say thank you to all who continue to read. This chapter is a bit short compared to others but I think this a good stopping point since next chapter will continue the fight while also trying to figure who this woman is and what is up with her body. Is Konohamaru really down for the count? And who was Shin and how many more members to the religion of Jashin are truly out there? Many things have begun to happen in Naruto's era. Is it really as peaceful as he was hoping to make it or will the pirates, the Jashin group, the man in black, and the Yamikage be factors to destroy it all. All we can do is go one chapter at a time. As always leave a comment/review and let's hope Sarade and Rei can pull off more team work and beat this mystery woman of the Thundering Ravens.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto Generations 17

In the Leaf village Konohamaru's moneky summon was making his way to the Hokage tower at high speed. Naruto was in the middle of some paperwork. The past few days have been quiet without Bolt and Naruto would always catch Hinata looking out the window waiting for their son to come home.

"I guess it's hard for any parent to wait for their kid to come home from an away mission." He said to himself as Shikamaru nodded in agreement since Shikadai returned with his team from an away mission and the one leading them was Kurenai's daughter Mirai. Shikamaru had a lot of trust in Mirai's abilities to handle the new Ino-Shika-Cho since for the most part he did train her himself along with Konohamaru. She became a Jonin at a young age but it showed how much promise and potential she holds. The door then opened. "Hmm? Isn't that Konohamaru's summon?" Naruto asked as the little monkey gave SITREP and awaited his snacks. Naruto over the situation. "Shikamaru how soon can we get a team ready to help team three as back up?" He asked. Shikamaru looked over the roster at who's available and who can there quick enough.

"Judging from this report I'd say Lee's team would get there the quickest. We haven't given them a mission yet." Shikamaru replied.

"Call them in." Naruto ordered. In the meanwhile we see Mikoto running through the woods unable to wait any longer to save her father.

"I'm coming for you father. I swear I'll save you." She said in her thoughts not aware Saito Oda was following her while keeping out of sight. We now return to the current battle at hand. Rei and Sarada still looked at their attacker with horror. She looked so monstrous.

"This will all be over in fifteen minutes." She said as she took a step to dash at Sarada and thrusted her right arm forward like a sword. The tips of the fingers barely miss Sarada by a hair thread as she moved right. She then looked at the tree she touched. It went right through it and the tree looked like it was becoming rotten as it fell over.

"What the hell just happened?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. She just touched it then the tree decomposed." Sarada replied as best as she could.

"This is the power made to kill anyone with wood style jutsu." She replied as Rei and Sarada looked surprised at hearing her say that since there's only one person at the moment capable of using wood style. "This is my Kekkei Genkai and I call it Chemical Mix. As it's name suggests The chemicals I make don't come from outside sources. They come directly from me. My tears, my sweat, my own saliva, even my own blood can become a deadly toxin at will." She explained.

"I've never even heard of a clan that can do that. There's no way such a clan even existed." Rei told her as she stood next to Sarada.

"No more impossible then how Ootsuki clan came from the moon. Their ancestor Kaguya Ootsuki is the sole reason why anything is possible no matter how you try rationalize it. Even now the remnants of the God tree continue to affect many areas. During the Third great war My clan dedicated everything to becoming the venom that would end the Senju clan and any who would dare to harness Wood style Jutsu. In the end we became unnecessary. That fact became even more obvious when the kages decided to follow a path of peace with Naruto Uzumaki. You're such spoiled kids living in an ignorant world where everything that was made is being torn down." She told them.

"What are you talking about? Peace should be a good thing." Rei replied as Sarada listened.

"Psshh, don't make me laugh. What's someone like me who can kill you with a touch going to do? I can't even have my own children anymore cause of this power. We sacrificed everything to be the weapons of war. I was the only one to complete the process after years of trial and errors of mastering this art. Thanks to the idiot hokage's of the Leaf always preaching about peace our need was cut short. My life was a constant hell hole after the fourth war. No longer is there a need to fight they said. cause we are entering times of peace they told me. Tell that to my Kinsmen who gave up everything!" She yelled. "I suppose this is the benefit I get for lowering myself to piracy. Getting to kill to spoiled brats like you. Tell the devil Noriko says hi." She said as she no longer felt the need to explain herself to them as she the swung her left arm and droplets of her sweat were flying at Rei and Sarada.

"Look out!" Sarada yelled as the dodges watched some of the plant life die out. Noriko lunged at Rei who was unable to move but then reacting quickly to her teammates need of help Sarada jump kicked Noriko in her ribs and sent her flying more than she intended to. "Rei are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah but have you been training with your mother or something?" She asked.

"Well I actually seen her do it a few times at home and she told it takes precise Chakra control but I've just been practicing in secret since I wanted to surprise her with this. It's not perfect since I can't control it as well as her or Lady Tsunade." She explained.

"I guess you took note of her clothes not dissolving." Rei told her as she got up.

"Yeah. She must have made them resistant so they wouldn't melt off like her bandana did." Sarada replied as they noticed Noriko slowly getting up and groaning in pain.

"Grrr...I think she may have broken six of my ribs." She mumbled then coughed a bit of her blood. "and may have damaged my lung a bit. That little girl is a lot more dangerous than I thought." Noriko took a good look at her. "Dark Raven hair and Onyx eyes and that kind of strength...I only know two people with that kind of strength...She's the daughter of Tsunade Senju's apprentice and Sasuke Uchiha." She mumbled upon realizing who Sarada was. "This is too good to be true. A revenge shot at the man who helped end our clans usefulness." She said outloud as Sarada and Rei looked at Noriko forcing her body to move despite the damage to her ribs and lung. "I'm gonna kill you...you little brat...this way dear old daddy will come out and I can kill him..." She said as she sounded like she was on the brink of insanity and started laughing manically no longer caring what happens at this point. Next thing we see happening is Noriko's body making burning noises. The color of her chemical started turning from violet and black to orange and bright yellow. "Did you know...it's possible to make...artificial lava...oh sure it'll hurt me too but I think I can hold out long enough to kill you..." Noriko said with an insane tone as he clothes completely melted off."

"What now? We can't even touch her now?" Sarada asked.

"Running comes to mind." Rei replied as they started dashing.

"You can't escape!" Noriko yelled as she swung her left arm and next thing we see is that it flew off completely and right at them.

"Look out!" Sarada yelled as they jump to the right. The arm touched the trees and every was melting and burning. Noriko was then screaming in pain as what would have been blood spewing was more of her lava. Every drop melting and burning what ever it touched.

"Must kill...UCHIHA!" She yelled.

"Hey!" Noriko turned to see Sarada to her right. "You want me? Come and get me!" She yelled daring her to chase her. Noriko ran but it was obvious her body was falling apart. Sarada stayed put and waited for the right moment as Noriko yelled in pain to the point she sounded demonic. Sarada stared all of sudden she felt a sense of fear hold her back as looking and hearing Noriko scream like that was like staring at a death itself. She was getting close. Sarada was looking scared. This fear was getting to her. "I have to move. I have to move..." She kept telling herself but her leg tripped over her other one losing her footing where just then Rei jumped in and saved her by diving in and pushing her down. Since Noriko lunged she fell for the trap and fell over the what we see now was a cliff where about twenty feet below that was the shoreline. Noriko looked up and saw she got outsmarted by kids she braced for her death as she thought about her life. Everything that was sacrificed. Everything that was taken away when the kage's started implimenting peace negotiations even after there was no longer a need for the alliance. Even as she fell to her death which was her hitting the sand and becoming a puddle of magma as the ocean waters dried and cooled her off to become bedrock and ash she continually blames the ones to brought this change. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey you alright?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. Why did you..."

"You said we're supposed to be a team, right? I can't let you die without settling things with you either so don't read too much into it." Rei said to hide her embarrassment of wanting to be friends with Sarada of all people and Sarada was no better at being open about it either. They both then laid on the grass since most of the fires from the lava by Noriko was put out by Rei with her water jutsu since their mission is to save the villagers which included the island itself since it's their home.

"I can't believe...I froze like that." Sarada said out loud as they looked at the sky.

"I guess anyone would be scared given what you were looking at." Rei replied.

"It's more than that. It felt like I was looking at...hatred. She kept yelling Uchiha and mentioned my father." Sarada told her as she then removed her contacts and put on her glasses after moistening her eyes with eye drops since her eyes have been bothering her a lot lately for some reason.

"Well my mother did say to change the world you have to tear down the old one even if it meant making enemies out of people who don't want it to change. I guess now I know what she meant by that." Rei replied.

"I suppose." Sarada told her. "Mother...what did father do in the past? What is it about him that makes you want to be with him so much?" Sarada asked herself. She loves her mother as a little kid she always tried to be daddy's little girl but as she got older and especially after Ryuji's birth her father was hardly at home and he barely shows up for her birthdays anymore. He sends gifts but it wasn't the same for some reason. The fact Ryuji has to ask who Sasuke is on the rare occasions is home really made her question her parent's relationship. Sarada then sighed thinking this maybe one of those complicated things of being an adult.

"If you're starting to have daddy issues then just be glad you at least have a dad who's still with your mom." Rei said since her case of seeing her father was more about when she could now that she is a full fledged Ninja with her parents divorced. She hates the fact her mother goes out so much and flirts with any guy interested in her and her dad is a medically retired ninja who now works in the land of iron handling paper work for the new lord there.

"I guess we all have our issues." Sarada told her as they got up. Sarada extended her hand to Rei and Rei smiled and accepted the hand. Both didn't say anything more about their personal lives but they took another step of being real friends even if they won't openly admit to it.

"We should go look for Bolt." Rei said.

"Right."

"This way I can tell him how I had to save you." Rei said acting like her normal self in teasing Sarada to which made Sarada happy but still...

"Like hell you will! I had to put my life on the line there, Shanaro!" Sarada yelled as they dashed off. Back in the leaf village. At the village gate we now see a manlier looking Lee looking a bit more buff that Gai did.

"Alright Team. Our orders are to support Team three and put an end to the rogue ninja now turned Pirate Katsu!" Lee yelled with excitement with Eiji supporting his excitement where as Jin and Ryo just raised their arms feeling embarrassed by those two.

"Lee Sensei! To which way!?" Eiji asked.

"It is to the shore lines of our nation where we must then take a one day boat ride there! But we shall get there in half the time!" Lee yelled.

"It'd still take us the same amount of time to get there no matter how fast we go." Ryo told them.

"Let us go with all of our youthful spirit!" Lee yelled feeling fired up.

"Yosh!" Eiji yelled as Team Lee ran with Ryo and Jin sighing in defeat.

"Man how did we get stuck with him as our sensei." Jin asked Ryo.

"Who knows. He may be a bit...eccentric but at least we know he's a capable ninja" Ryo replied trying to give Lee some credit. Team Lee was on their way to lend a hand. Back on the Island Bolt was waking up.

"Man talk about a nap." Bolt said. "Why am I so sore?" He asked himself.

"Guess I should explain." Kurogane explained it all to Bolt.

"I see. Thanks for the help." Bolt said.

"Yeah well don't expect another save for awhile. That nut case really had me use a bit of chakra." Kurogane then yawned. "That's probably while I feel so tired right now. You're gonna be one your own for a while."

"I got it. You just rest up and leave the rest to me." Bolt told his partner in a confident manner. With that Kurogane drifted back to sleep to regain his chakra.

"Bolt!"

"Huh?" Bolt turned around and he got glomped by Rei of all people.

"Looks you're okay! And you had yourself a battle here too!" Rei said as just then Sarada grabbed Rei behind at her neck.

"Would you get off him already!" She yelled. After they all calmed down and told each other's stories of what happened.

"So we basically got held off from finding Mikoto." Bolt said. "I know sensei would be against this but we need to go to the pirates and find Mikoto."

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that." Sarada said as she knew him well enough.

"True and we can't really let our client go and get herself killed now can we?" Rei asked in a teasing manner.

"How are we gonna find Mikoto in a pirate encampment that big?" Sarada asked.

"I know one way." Bolt said as he whispered his idea.

"No. No...No...No way!" Sarada yelled with all her might completely against the idea. Meanwhile Mikoto had just made it to borderline of the Pirates camp with only a few bushes to hide in.

"he has to be in there with the other villagers." Mikoto said to herself. She was waiting for the right moment to run right in there. Just as opening presented itself a pair of arms came from behind and pulled her back as the right hand covered her mouth and the left arm went around her waist while making sure to keep her arms underneath it to prevent some amount of struggling. Mikoto was pulled into the bushes as we now got to the entrance of the pirates camp.

"Hey who's out there?" a Pirate night guard asked.

"Oh yoo hoo! I believe you were expecting us!" in front of that night guard were three beautiful women. One with long in a pony tail blonde hair and two sets of whisker marks and had D-cup size breasts, the other woman was very curvy with her equal size D-cup breasts as she blew kisses, and the third one wearing familiar glasses and had black hair as she had B-cup breasts and all three were wearing revealing Kimonos with swimsuits underneath to show they were girls of entertainment. The one with black hair looked so embarrassed.

"Somebody please...just kill me..." She said as the voice in her head was none other than Sarada's voice as Bolt's plan was to infiltrate as show girls using his father's original Jutsu. The Sexy Jutsu returns!

End of Episode 17.

Notes:

this is episode 17 and Bolt's plan to sneak in with the sexy jutsu has begun. How far ahead did he plan this? Will it even work? If it does then for how long? What happened to Mikoto? Who grabbed Mikoto from behind in the bushes? Can Team Lee make it time to help or at least get some action in before Team Three takes it all? Lol find out next time. As always leave your thoughts in the comment/review section as I try to work on my other fanfics to space out the updates on each one. Still working on scheduling which ones to do on certain days of the week.

PS

I forgot to mention earlier that i am looking through all the OSTs, opening and ending themes used in different anime, movies, and games cause i want to write up an opening and ending theme for Naruto Generations. if y'all got suggestions as i go through my music feel free to suggest.


End file.
